My Little Pony: The Seventh Element
by KuroganeBlade
Summary: When a young alicorn stallion named Thunder Shine leaves his hometown and stays in Canterlot, Princess Celestia sends him to Ponyville, where he desires on one thing: making friends. Not only that, he will soon discover that he has the Seventh Element of Harmony! Slight OOC and OC x Big McIntosh and later on, OC x Other Stallions. I'm a yaoi fan. Deal with it!
1. Prologue, Part 1

**Hey, it's me StarTeen2000 and I'm back with a new story to share with y'all! Now, I've been seeing a lot of fics about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and how the fandom totally exploded, in a positive way. And so, I thought I attempt of doing a retelling of the story, by adding my OC pony, Thunder Shine. **

**So without further ado, here's my first shot in this fic!**

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Thunder Shine is owned by me.**

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Somewhere in Equestria...**

The night was peaceful and beautiful and all of the ponies all over this country were sound asleep. The sound of snoring, loud or soft rang through the air which sounded like a calm and melodious tune playing through the night with the sound of crickets to go with the snoozing. However, there was one pony that wasn't asleep. In a large castle that stood boldly above a semi-large town, an young male alicorn, or an alicorn colt was in a large bedroom with a large balcony, that showed the amazing view of most parts of Equestria.

He had a canary-yellow coat, a long and flowing light-yellow mane tied in a low ponytail with a golden streak, and a long flowing tail in the same colors as his mane, which sparkled under the night's light. He had large wings, and a long horn. On his flank, there was a Cutie mark which was a baby blue eight pointed star with a golden outline, and lightning bolt that zigzagged in the center of the star diagonally, followed by angel wings attached at the sides of the star and three small silver blue stars underneath. He also sported shining azure-blue eyes, which started to show a sign of sadness.

He used his horn, which glowed in a bright yellow aura, to 'grab' a couple of belongings and 'pack' them into a couple saddlebags, which were fastened onto him. As he finished packing, the colt sighed and walked towards the balcony, outside his bedroom. He leaps off of the building and landed on his four hooves, despite having wings and took quick glance at the castle.

"Sorry," he said in a rough tenor childlike voice. "But...I'm not ready for it. I'm not ready for it, at all."

The colt turned on his hoof and dashed off, trying not to look back at the castle, that was once called his home. He picked up the pace as he ran through the woods, passing through the town, that was almost soundless. The sound of his galloping hooves echoed through the air. Looking ahead, he saw a train station, in which a train was slowly making a stop. The colt wasted no time charging towards the train and successfully entering the train car.

After a couple of minutes, the doors close and the train slowly starts moving, carrying the colt inside, who looked through he window while being pulled away, the muffled sound of the train's whistle filling the night air. "Goodbye...Thundria," he whispered as the train's engines started to pick up the speed, and the colt turned away from the window.

Minutes soon passed and the train was soon slowing down to a stop making a sudden jerk. The colt who had fell asleep through the ride woke up and looked out the window. He saw somewhat large town filled with nothing, but large golden spires, ivory towers and waterfalls running through the city, even rivers. The doors open and the colt walked out of the train car. He turned to the conductor of the train, who just walked out of the front.

"Hey, sorry to bother you. But what is this place?"

"Why we're in Canterlot, sir," the conductor replied warmly before walking away, entering the train station.

"Canterlot." the colt said, taking a glance at the town and slowly started to realize the place. He wasted no time dashing out of the train and entering the town, running through the streets. Some ponies, which were unicorns were walking through, a few of them noticing the colt passing them by. He ran almost through Canterlot until he stopped and rested at a small alleyway.

He felt the cold night air ruffle his coat and wings, which made him shiver. He looked up at the night sky which was clear and the stars were twinkling like diamonds. In the center of the sky was a white glowing moon, but it had a silhouette of a unicorn's head on the right side, followed by four stars surround it. He took a longer glance at the moon, before resting his head onto the cold hard ground, trying to fall asleep. But then a gentle female voice filled up the air.

"Thunder Shine?"

Thunder Shine, who was the colt's name, heard the voice and opened his eyes, gazing at a pair of hooves in golden lively shoes standing right before him. Slowly looking up, he saw a tall alicorn with a white coat. Her mane was flowing and in four colors, green, turquoise, royal blue, and violet, same for her tail that was also flowing. Her eyes were violet, was sporting a golden necklace and crown which each had a purple jewel in the center. Her horn was longer, and her wings were much bigger, and on her flank was a shining sun, which was her Cutie Mark.

"Princess Celestia?"

"What are you doing here sitting in the alley in the middle of the night? In fact, what are you doing here in Canterlot?" the Princess asked, hovering her eyes over Thunder Shine as she waited for his answer. The colt didn't answer her question as he turned away, which made Princess Celestia come closer to him. "Is there a problem? Is there any reason why you've come here at this time?" she asked.

"Please...don't send me back," Thunder Shine said softly.

"What?" Princess Celestia questioned.

"Don't send me back. Please don't," Thunder Shine pleaded, his head still down.

"What are you trying to say, Thunder Shine?"

"I'm begging you, Celestia! Please! Just let me stay here. Please."

Celestia glanced at Thunder Shine for a while in a state of confusion. However, she sighed softly, "Very well...however, I don't want you sleeping here," she said

"Thank you so much," Thunder Shine said. "It's getting cold out here anyways."

The Princess lets out a small smile, although she was confused on why Thunder Shine wanted to stay here in Canerlot. However, she somehow knew him and she didn't want him to spend the night out in the cold. She led him out of the alley and through the streets of the unicorn town. She was even grateful enough to find Thunder Shine a place to live: a large home with large windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling.

"I hope you like your new home, Thunder Shine," Celestia said.

"Oh, I do. Thanks, Princess," Thunder Shine answered.

"Although, I do want to know why did you want to stay in Canterlot. Care to explain?"

Thunder Shine glanced at Celestia after she asked her question. It took a while for him to come up with a good answer, but somehow it started to get harder as thought much further. A sigh was heard from him as he tried to get the words on his tongue ready to be spoken. He wasn't sure of what Celestia was going to say once he was going to answer but...

"I...don't want to talk about it."

"Thunder Shine, there must be a reason why you came here," Celestia said, then raised a brow. "Or you don't want to talk because it's too overwhelming?"

"Yeah. You can put at that," Thunder Shine said simply.

"Well okay then, I'll leave you alone for now. But sooner or later, you going to have to tell me what happened," Celestia replied as she walked towards the door. She looked back at the colt and walked out of the door, magically closing it right behind her. Thunder Shine sighed and walked towards the window, where he sees the same moon that shone bright up in the sky. He sighed once more, "I just hope nopony in Thundria know that I'm gone," he muttered to himself, as he kept on watching through the window, the four stars around the moon twinkling brightly.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Years later...**

The sun was shining in the town of Canterlot as the time was somewhat the middle of the afternoon and all of the unicorn ponies were out enjoying the day. Some of them were talking and laughing, while the young foals ran around, chasing each other. Inside his home, Thunder Shine was in his bedroom and from the looks of it, the colt...isn't really a colt anymore, more like a stallion. His mane has gotten longer, so has his tail. Even his horn has gotten longer and his wings gotten slightly bigger as well, not to mention grew a bit taller.

His saddlebags were out and he 'packed' all of his belongings, he brought to Canterlot inside with his horn, which glowed in the same magic aura. He sighed as he finished packing and 'fastened'

his bags around him. Minutes later, the door 'opens' and a male white unicorn stallion clashed in golden armor from head to hoof peeked into the room. "Thunder Shine, are you almost ready?" he asked, only to have him turn around.

"Yeah, Sir Guard. I am."

"Good. Your chariot to Ponyvile is ready for departure," the guard said and walked out of the room. Thunder Shine sighed and walked out of the room as well with his saddlebags, all fastened and prepared. As he trotted through the hallways, following the guard to the other side of his home, he started to remember a somewhat conversation he had with the Princess, somewhat yesterday.

-**Flashback**-

"_Huh? Ponyville?" Thunder Shine asked and Princess Celestia nodded, "Yes, Thunder Shine. I've been wanting to tell you this when the time was right," she replied walking up to the stallion, who just gave her a slightly surprised glance. "This is pretty sudden to me," he said. "I mean, I've just started to get comfortable living here in Canterlot."_

"_True, but during your stay here, I've noticed that you were getting pretty bored. So I had to come with a plan to get you out of Canterlot," Celestia replied truthfully. "And that's when I thought of sending you to Ponyville."_

_"And how did you even know that I was even bored?" Thunder Shine questioned, raising a brow._

"_Lucky guess, maybe?" Celestia said with a playful shrug. "And besides...it'll be a great opportunity for you to make some friends." Thunder Shine was silent at the comment the Princess said to him only to have her smile more._

"_That's what you want, right?" she reminded._

"_Well...yeah. But...I could've just made some friends here in Canterlot," Thunder Shine remarked, scratching his mane with his hoof. _

"_Yes, but you were bored so much, you barely even try to make friends here in Canterlot," Celestia answered. "But that doesn't explain why I have to go," Thunder Shine explained._

"_Well, maybe it's also because that the Summer Sun Celebration is coming the day after tomorrow and-"_

"_The Summer Sun Celebration?" Thunder Shine asked cutting the Princess off._

"_Yes. It happens once in a thousand years and since it's already one thousand years, everypony is getting ready for the Celebration. Maybe that would help explain why you're going to Ponyville," Celestia said a bit cheekily. Thunder Shine sighed softly, "Okay...that helped...a little," he uttered and the taller alicorn walked up closer to the stallion, kind of looking like as if she was hovering over him. "Don't worry... the ponies in Ponyville are almost friendly. They won't judge you just because you're an alicorn," she replied, receiving a tilted expression._

"_How can you be so sure? Have you been there?"_

"_Oh, I have and believe me, it was a very nice to be in. Even though I came to visit at most times," Celestia answered. _

"_I see...but-"_

"_Don't worry Thunder Shine. You'll love Ponyville. And I bet you will make many friends in the end of the day," Celestia finished._

_Thunder Shine smiled softly, "I guess I can't argue any further," he conceded which brought hope to the Princess' face._

"_So this means you'll go?"_

"_Yeah, I'll go."_

_Celestia smiled brightly, "Great! Your chariot to Ponyville will arrive tomorrow!" she mused and suddenly, Thunder Shine almost toppled to the floor. "What!? Tomorrow!?" he cried out._

"_Of course tomorrow. The Summer Sun Celebration is just around the corner after all," Celestia smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the yellow stallion on his own, who lets out a sigh._

- **End of** **Flashback**-

'_Man. I still think going to Ponyville is a good idea, but I never thought I'd be leaving this soon,_' Thunder Shine thought as he walked out the front of his home, where he sees a large golden pegasus-drawn chariot standing in front of him. He boarded on as the guard stopped at his tracks.

"You have everything you need?"

Thunder Shine turned to him, "Yeah. Oh, and how's Celestia doing?" he asked.

"She's doing fine. She has to get everything ready for the Summer Sun Celebration," the guard replied. "She even said to have a safe trip to Ponyville, and try not to get yourself into trouble."

A sigh was heard, "I see. Well, tell her that I'm going to be okay and there's nothing to worry about," he said and the guard nodded. "I will make sure she gets the message," he addressed respectfully, leaving a smile on Thunder Shine's face. "Alright then. See ya," he finished. The two pegasi whinnied and galloped away, ascending into the sky.

In a large ivory tower, Princess Celestia looked through the window and saw the chariot, that was carrying Thunder Shine soar into the sky. She sighed and one of the guards walked up to her with a look of concern. "Princess, are you okay?" he asked. Celestia looked at her servants and sighed softly, "I'm alright," she said, gluing her shining purple eyes. "Are you sure? Because I have a feeling that something must be bothering you," the guard interjected, but the white mare shook her head.

"No," she said simply. "Everything is okay."

"Very well then," the guard replied. "We have a lot of preparing to do today and tomorrow."

"I know," Celestia answered, "I'll get to you soon."

"As you wish, your highness," the guard replied and walked out of the Princess's room, leaving her alone. She sighed once again, resuming on looking out the window as Thunder Shine's chariot has already disappeared. Remembering the day, she first took him in, Celestia couldn't help but think about what had happened to him back when he lived back in Thundria.

"I still want to know why," she asked herself. "Something must have happened that made Thunder Shine come to Canterlot."

**Okay, that the first part of the prologue. I will be working of the second part, which Thunder Shine will meet the ponies in Ponyville before encountering Twilight, anytime soon, so in the meantime, reviews are welcome, but no flaming please...this is my first attempt on making an MLP retelling.**

**StarTeen2000 out!**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**Hello all you bronies and pegasisters, I am back with a new chapter of My Little Pony: The Element of Starlight, and this new chappie is the second prologue of the story, where Thunder Shine meets the ponies of Ponyville. I don't want to lecture more because it will keep me from getting to the story, so anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Also I would be replying to your reviews. Here's the first one!  
><strong>

_**Blue-hart: Thunder Shine was born a full-blooded alicorn. Wings AND magic! *wink wink***_

I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters used in the story. However, Thunder Shine belongs to me and no one else.

**Warning: Some character OOC in this chapter.**

MLP - MLP - MLP - MLP - MLP

The sound of whinnying echoed through the sky as Thunder Shine rode on the pegasus-drawn chariot to Ponyville. He looked down from above and saw the breath-taking view of Equestria, as well as is incredible landscape. He even was sort of glad that he was looking for a change of scenery. However, he started to think about years back, when he first left his hometown, but shook his head. "No…I shouldn't be thinking about this," he said to himself.

"I already told myself that I wasn't going to think about it and I'm going to keep that promise. Besides, I'm starting to think Ponyville might be a perfect place to stay."

Looking ahead, Thunder Shine spotted a small town that was filled with wooden framed homes, a large fruit orchard on one side and a small stream on the other, which creates a 'border' between the town and mountains. A small smile was shown on his face, as the chariot slowly starts descending from the sky, touching the ground perfectly. Without any hesitation, Thunder Shine hopped off the chariot.

"Thanks" he said and the two pegasi smiled before taking off into the sky. Looking around, the stallion spotted a lot of ponies, not just unicorns, but also pegasi and Earth ponies as well, who were trotting past him, bright smiles shown from their faces. Thunder Shine couldn't help but smile of what he's seeing. This small town, which happened to be Ponyville, would be this warm and welcoming.

He walked his way through the town until, a warm aroma began to tickle his snout. The smell of apple blended with cinnamon fluttered inside his nostrils. His mouth soon began to water, and started to follow the aroma until he spotted that looked like a cart with a pie on top, glued on a spring, and it was open, revealing rows of freshly baked pies. Feeling his stomach growl, Thunder Shine looked around to see that nopony was watching him and slowly walked up to the cart.

Using his horn, which crackled electricity as it glowed, he carefully 'picks' up one pie and slowly levitates it towards him. He wasted no time taking his first bite out of the pie, tasting the flavors of the apples and cinnamon. "Oh...this is so good," he muttered. He kept on eating the pie until a large red earth pony trotted up, without Thunder Shine even noticing.

He had shining green eyes, a honey-orange mane and tail, a large green sliced apple on his flank, and a workhorse collar. He looked at the alicorn stallion, who was eating the pie from the cart, and surprisingly, he didn't get angry. His eyes widened with awe as he felt something warm fluttering inside of him as he watched Thunder Shine eat. A smile came across his face as hearts began floating from him. The pony wasted no time walking up to Thunder Shine.

"Ah see yer enjoyin' th' pie a lot," he said in a thick Southern accent.

Picking up the voice, Thunder Shine looked up and saw the red stallion standing before him, who was smiling charmingly. His eyes widened as he glanced as his eaten pie then back at the farmpony. "Oh...uh...this isn't what it looks like!" he uttered out.

"No need t' get all shook up. Ah' ain't gon' hurt ya,"

"You're not?" Thunder Shine questioned and the stallion shook his head, "Nnope. Ah would never hurt a cutie like you," he purred.

"C-cutie? Me?" A red blush drew across the yellow pony's face.

"Eeyup."

"B-but I'm a stallion! And stallions aren't cuties at all!" Thunder Shine blurted out, turning away from the large stallion. He, too began to feel something warm stirring inside of him, his heart slowly pounding. The red pony took a closer glance at the alicorn and saw his physical feature and the shape of his snout. That made him smile more, "So yer a stallion, too, huh? That makes ya more of a cutie!" he mused and Thunder Shine blushed even harder.

"Just, who are you anyways?"

"Ah'm glad ya asked. Name's Big McIntosh," the stallion introduced. "And what's yer name?"

Thunder Shine stared at Big McIntosh for a second. Although blushing, he opened his mouth.

"Thunder Shine. My name is Thunder Shine."

"It's a pleasure t' meet ya Thunder Shine, and by the way your voice sounds very cute, though," Big McIntosh smiled, gazing at the blushing stallion, who grunted softly. Thunder Shine then turned away once more. "So, where did ya come from?" the farmpony asked.

"I'm from Canterlot..." Thunder Shine said simply, still hiding his face, "I-I just got here not to long ago before I smelled your pies."

"Canterlot? Ain't that were almost all those unicorns live?"

A small nod was shown, "Yeah, I lived there for a while. I left there because I got bored living there, even though I got comfortable living there," Thunder Shine answered. "The Princess somehow knew my feelings about Canterlot."

"Princess...ya mean Princess Celestia. Ya know her or somethin'?" Big McIntosh asked.

Thunder Shine gave him a small smile, "Yeah, for quite a while. She's actually getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, which happens to be the day after tomorrow," he said. "Which might explain why you have the pie cart."

"Nnope, ah was jus' 'bout to do a pie-delivery jus' 'bout now. That is 'till ah saw ya takin' a bite out one of th' pies," he said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Well, y-yeah...because the smell made me hungry," Thunder Shine replied, blushing once more. "It was really delicious, though."

"Ah'm glad ya like it. Well, ah better get goin'. Gotta do this delivery b'fore ah even get back home," Big McIntosh replied as he fastens himself onto the pie cart after closing it. Before walking off, he glanced back at Thunder Shine, "It's nice meetin' ya, Thunder Shine. Come by t' Sweet Apple Acres and we can get t' know each other more. Ah would love t' hear everythin' 'bout ya," he said with a wink to go with that sentence. "See ya later, cutie."

After the red stallion disappeared, Thunder Shine felt his heart ponder a bit. The warmness inside started to get a bit stronger as the memories from the conversation began to linger in his mind. However, he began to shake them out and managed to take a deep breath as the blushing from his face started to die down.

"Well, that was a good conversation," he said to himself, pretending that nothing happened between him and Big McIntosh. "Not to mention a really good treat."

A chuckle was heard from him as he glanced at the empty pie pan. Instead of using his magic, Thunder Shine grabbed the pan with his mouth and tossed it into the trash. He takes a deep breath and glanced at the aspect of Ponyville, looking at the ponies trotting by. "Looks like everypony is in a good mood today, although there is a lot of them here," he said as he started to look at the places open in town.

"Hmm...seems that every place is open. I wonder what kind of things they-"

"**Surprise!**" A pink Earth pony popped out of nowhere, giving Thunder Shine a fright. She had a large hot pink mane and tail that were puffed like cotton candy. Her eyes were shining blue and on her flank were three balloons: two baby blues and one yellow.

"YAHH!"

Thunder Shine fell on his plot, gazing up at the pink pony who just glanced at him with a bright smile. "Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie! Did I surprise ya?" she said energetically.

"Yeah, you did!" Thunder Shine replied. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, duh! That's the point of being surprised!" Pinkie Pie replied in a fast pace. "You see, I saw you talking to that big red pony earlier, I knew that you needed somepony to make your day . And also...it seems that the pony had a major crush on you."

Referring to Big McIntosh, Thunder Shine began to blush again, "Y-you saw us talking?" he blurted out.

"Uh-huh! You two looked so cute together!" Pinkie Pie squealed, which made Thunder Shine hang his head in embarrassment.

"So...who are you? Where did you come from? Do you have any friends?"

"Thunder Shine. Came from Canterlot...and no I don't have any friends," Thunder Shine answered.

"Well, you're lucky! 'Cause Ponyville is known by having lots of friends here, and it's pretty easy get get along with anypony you see..." Pinkie Pie replied as she hopped over the alicorn stallion. "...and I mean anypony!"

"Well, you seem to be 'anypony'," Thunder Shine said, raising a brow at the pink pony. "How long have you loved here?"

"For a long time, now! Made lots of friends here, even though I haven't talked to them for a while. What about you? Is this your first time here in Ponyville or have you been here before?"

"First time. Since I was bored living in Canterlot, I was sent to live here and make some friends," Thunder Shine explained. "And so far, I'm starting to like this town already."

Pinkie Pie smiled even brighter, "Well, you're in for a great day, even though I surprised you!" she chirped. "Hey, why don't we go to Sugarcube Corner? I was supposed to be there to get everything ready, but I got bored and BOOM! Here we are talking to one another!"

"Oh, so you're getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, too, huh?"

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yes siree-bob! It's going to be so much fun! Hey! Are you gonna come to the Celebration?" she answered happily and a smile was shown from Thunder Shine's face.

"Since I'm here in Ponyville, yeah I am," he said. "Wondering what kind of stuff you have for the Celebration."

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Come on!" Pinkie exclaimed and hopped away. Thunder Shine smiled and followed the pink pony.

MLP - MLP - MLP - MLP - MLP

After a couple of minutes, the two ponies arrive at a two-story building that was completely made out of gingerbread and was decorated with icing and sweets, followed by a cupcake placed on the top of the building. Pinkie hopped inside the home, opening the door. Thunder Shine walked in, only to stop at his tracks, his blue eyes now widened with shock. The inside of the house was clattered with party favors. Balloons, party horns, confetti, even party streamers. They were even a lot of cakes and party foods as well.

Pinkie Pie turned around to the now astonished Thunder Shine and a giggle was heard from her.

"Yeah, surprising, isn't it?"

"Did you do all of this, Pinkie?" Thunder Shine asked.

Pinkie nodded, "That's a-right! It took me quite a while to get all of these ready for the Celebration," she said until Thunder Shine started to realized of what Pinkie had said before he tagged along with her. "Hold on! You said you were supposed to be at this place to get everything ready, right? How come it's already finished?" Pinkie smiled in a goofy manner, "Well, I forgot to tell you that I did most of the decorations last night," she replied.

"That explains everything," The alicorn stallion muttered under his breath.

"BUT...I got tired and was going to finish it today until you and I encountered each other and here we are!" Pinkie interjected with delight.

"Except that you gave me a heart attack," Thunder Shine reminded.

"True," Pinkie Pie replied, "But now that we're here, we can finish the decorations."

"Sounds good to me," Thunder Shine shrugged happily and began to scan through the party favors, wondering what he can start on. "Hmm..." he muttered under his breath. "I wonder what I should start with."

Then suddenly, a loud popping noise rang through the room, causing Thunder Shine to jerk up. He whirled his head, wondering where the pop came from, then another loud popping noise rang, then another. Feeling his heart ponder rapidly, Thunder Shine turned around and saw Pinkie Pie with a needle on her hoof. She giggled giddily as she poked a balloon, letting out another popping sound.

"Pinkie!" Thunder Shine panted in a scold. "You shouldn't be doing that! It almost made my heart stop!"

"Sorry, but I thought since that you're here. I thought we'd have some fun while getting everything done for the Celebration," Pinkie stated.

"Fun, huh? By scaring people by popping balloons?"

"Well, yeah, and much more!" Pinkie Pie replied. "Besides...it would be boring if we just finish everything so..." she popped another balloon eagerly, "I thought we have a little fun!"

A smile slowly formed on Thunder Shine's face. "Well...wouldn't we be distracted from our work?" he questioned.

"Not unless, we enjoy it!" Pinkie said, "Now come on! These balloons aren't gonna pop themselves!" Pinkie Pie finds a record player, and places the needle on the record, starting the music. Thunder Shine glanced at a balloon, that was perfectly blown. Using his horn, he poked one balloon and a loud pop rang through his ears, making him fall off his hooves. He looked up and a laugh was heard from him. He popped another balloon, then another. Pretty soon, he was laughing in delight.

Pinkie laughed as well as she popped more balloons. Popping more with his horn, Thunder Shine could feel the adreneline pumping inside of him through his interaction with the pink Earth pony. Popping and laughter lasted for hours until almost all of the balloons were popped and Thunder Shine was laying on the floor along with Pinkie Pie. All of the popped balloons were now replaced by new blown balloons, followed by the rest of the party goods being perfectly finished and prepared for the Summer Sun Celebration.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah, it was. I never thought that a pony would be into parties," Thunder Shine replied.

"Well duh! It's my talent!" Pinkie said amusingly. "What about you? Do you have any talents of your own?"

Hearing the question, Thunder Shine paused for a moment as he started to think. It didn't take long for him to come up with an answer. He shot a glance at Pinkie Pie, "Actually, I don't have any talents," he said.

"You don't?" Pinkie Pie questioned, tilting her head.

"I don't think so," Thunder Shine replied and a pouting grunt was heard from Pinkie.

"Well, that's a bummer. I mean everypony has a special talent. I'm surprised that you don't have any..."

"Hey, at least we get to have some fun, right?" Thunder Shine questioned, trying to brighten up the conversation once again and Pinkie Pie smiled, "Yeah, it was very fun! Thanks to you, I have everything ready for the Celebration!" A smile came across Thunder Shine's face until he lets out a yawn, "Oh man, I'm getting really tired," he said as he looked at the window and saw the sky has now completely darkened. Stars were twinkling in the sky and the moon with the unicorn's silhouette shining boldly in the air. He then turned his head towards Pinkie.

"Pinkie, how long have I been here?"

"For 5 hours, Thunder Shine. We got here at 4 in the afternoon," Pinkie stated.

"I was here that long?" The stallion sounded a bit surprised.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Uh-huh. But that's okay. You felt very comfortable here anyways," she said in a fruity tone.

"Well then...I think I better get going. It's getting late, and I really don't want to keep you up," Thunder Shine replied. However, Pinkie Pie shook her head, "I don't think so. You just got here and you don't have a place to stay yet. Wait, do you even have a place?" she asked.

He stopped for a moment and remembered that he just moved from Canterlot, "No, I don't actually," he said in an admitting tone.

"Then you should totally stay here for the night. My bedroom is upstairs and I have an extra blanket and pillow. Not to mention a super soft futon you can sleep on!" Pinkie replied and Thunder Shine smiled softly. "Guess one night can't hurt," he said.

Pinkie Pie smiled once more and then lets out a yawn, "Man, all that popping and preparing sure got me worn out. We better hit the hay, 'cause we have a lot to do tomorrow! Or I have a lot to do tomorrow" she replied.

"Yeah, we better get upstairs," Thunder Shine followed the pink pony upstairs, who walked into her bedroom. As he walked, the stallion lets out a bigger yawn. But a smile was shown from him as he saw Pinkie in her bed after entering the bedroom.

"Night, Pinkie," he said.

"Night, Thunder Shine. It was a blast having you help me," Pinkie answered back. The lights soon turn off, and the the mare falls asleep within seconds. Thunder Shine gazed up and then placed his head onto the soft pillow.

His eyes soon close slowly and he drifts off to sleep, getting ready for the next day.

**Alright, that's the second chapter of the prologue. Okay, before you say anything, I thought Thunder Shine would meet one of the Mane Six, which was Pinkie Pie before he meets the others, including Twilight, and even more. Also, I thought that I would have the first pairing between my OC and Big McIntosh, so no flaming reviews, okay? It's very childish and rude.**

**Okay? Okay? Alright then. The next chapter, will begin the actual story and Thunder Shine will meet Twilight as well as the others!**

**Me want more reviews, so me can move to new chapter!**

**StarTeen2000 out!**


	3. Mare in the Moon (Friendship is Magic 1)

**Hello, all you bronies and Pegasisters! StarTeen2000 here with the new chapter of My Little Pony: The Seventh Element! Now in this episode, Thunder Shine will be meeting the rest of the ponies and will be encountered by the mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon!**

**Before I do, here's another review reply to Blue-Heart and two more!**

Blue-Hart: Thanks, I thought I would be cool if we had some stallion x stallion relationships, so why not Thunder Shine and Big McIntosh first?

Pokemonsora01: Thanks, it's not the best, but I will try to make it like others MLP re-tellings!

DragonZeus1: Yes, Big McIntosh can talk. Like I said it's gonna be OOC. *wink wink*

**Okay, that's all for now! Let's get started!**

**I do NOT own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, or any of the material. However, I do own my pony OC, Thunder Shine.**

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP - MLP

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Seventh Element: Mare in the Moon**

"_Why...why can't I have any friends?"_

"_Thunder Shine, this is way more important than friends! The fate of Thundria will soon lay in your hooves and we cannot let these...friends get in the way!"_

"_But I'm not ready for this yet, Dad."_

"_You are and you will be ready!"_

"_But I-"_

"_No more protests, Thunder Shine! You are forbidden to leave this castle until further notice!"_

"_WHAT!? No! This is unfair! You can't keep me isolated from the outside world!"_

"_Enough! We are not continuing this conversation!"_

"_Dear, you shouldn't be so hard on Thunder Shine. He's just a colt."_

"_Stay out of this! We can't let him get distracted from anything that has to do with Thundria!"_

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Thunder Shine woke up abruptly, panting heavily, and slight sweat flowing down his face. A sigh was heard from him, "It was just a dream," he said to himself. He looked up and saw the sun was shining bright from outside, the sound of birds chirping filling the air. "It's morning already," he said to himself as he lets out a yawn and noticed that Pinkie Pie wasn't in her bed, by seeing the messed up blankets on the mattress. He got up and stretched his front hooves out before walking downstairs, looking for Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie? Pinkie?"

Thunder Shine kept on walking around in hopes of looking for Pinkie Pie, but there was no avail. A groan was heard from him, "Jeez where is she?" he asked. The front doors of the house opened, causing Thunder Shine to turn around.

Walking inside Pinkie's home was two Earth ponies. One was a mare with a cerulean coat, and a pink mane and tail with lighter highlights, stylized as icing. She sported pink eyes, as well as pink earrings, followed by a yellow apron with pink frills, and three pink cupcakes posing as a Cutie mark on her flank. Next to her was a tall stallion with an light amber coat, with an orange slightly curly mane and tail. He sported green eyes, as well an orange-red and white bowtie, and hat, followed by a white apron, and even three slices of carrot cake posing as a Cutie mark on his flank.

They looked up and saw Thunder Shine standing right before them. "Oh, hello there, can we help you with something?" the mare asked.

"Sorry, but do you know where Pinkie went?" Thunder Shine asked. "I just wanna thank her for letting me sleepover last night."

"Pinkie was here an hour ago before we left. She told me that you were asleep and we shouldn't bother you," the stallion replied. "She told us that you came from Canterlot, hoping to make friends."

"Well, where is she now?"

"She might be out, hopefully helping the other ponies get ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, which is happening tomorrow," the mare replied. "Oh, and we didn't get your name."

"Thunder Shine..." the yellow pony replied with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Thunder Shine. I'm Cup Cake," the mare, whose name is Cup Cake.

"And my name is Carrot Cake. We're actually Pinkie's landlords, and employers," the stallion, whose name is Carrot Cake replied in an upbeat tone.

Thunder Shine's smile enlarges, "It's nice to meet both of you guys. I sure wish I could chat with the both of you, but it seems that you're getting ready for the Celebration as well," he said. "Tell Pinkie that I said thanks, and it was nice meeting her." After the sentence, Thunder Shine 'grabbed' his saddlebags with his horn, and 'fastens' them, making sure that it was tight enough to fit his waist. He walked out of the door until Cup Cake called him.

"Oh, Thunder Shine! I forgot to tell you that, since you're from Canerlot...somepony else is also coming from Canterlot to check on the preparations. You might wanna look out for her!"

"Somepony else is coming from Canterlot, too?"

Cup Cake nodded, "Yes, she might be a nice pony...since you want to make friends," she said. "Even though you did had fun with Pinkie last night."

"Let me guess...Pinkie told you that?" Thunder Shine said with a side smirk. The Cake ponies giggled, "Of course she did. She's Pinkie after all," Carrot Cake said.

"I see. Well, catch ya later. Maybe at the Celebration," Thunder Shine replied and trotted out of Sugarcube Corner. He squinted his eyes as the sun's light shone on him, which made his mane and tail glitter elegantly. He looked around and saw all of the ponies out and happy as they get ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. He couldn't help but enjoy the happiness within the ponies, but at the same time, he started to remember the events that happened in his dream, but he managed to shake them out of his head. He didn't want that to plague his mind.

Thunder Shine kept on trotting through Ponyville, but then suddenly, he felt something slam onto him into force, knocking him off his hooves, his face planted onto the ground. On top of him was a pegasus mare with a gray coat. Her mane and tail was pale yellow, and her eyes were in the color of brownish gold, in cross-eyed style. On her flank were seven bubbles posing as a Cutie mark, and had saddlebags filled with nothing but mail. She looked down, and saw Thunder Shine on the ground, groaning in pain. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you," she said in a cute, yet apologetic voice. "Are...are you okay?"

"You could've gave me a warning..." Thunder Shine uttered "...and can you please get off of me? You're crushing my ribs."

"Oh...sorry," the mailmare replied, lifting herself off of the stallion. She gave him an apologetic smile, while he gave her a slightly irritated look as he got up.

"Jeez, what's got you in a rush?"

"I had to get all of the mail delivered, so I won't have to do any during the Summer Sun Celebration," the mare replied, floating aloft.

"You too, huh?"

The mare gave Thunder Shine a nod, "Everypony is getting ready for it!" she said happily, "Say, are you going to be at the Celebration, too?"

"Yeah. I already can tell by seeing everypony else here. First time ever to be in an event like this."

"Hold on, you're not from here, are you?" the mare asked and Thunder Shine shook his head.

"Nope," he said with a smile. "I'm from Canterlot, and my name is Thunder Shine."

"Hi, Thunder Shine! I'm Derpy Hooves!" the mare introduced, revealing her name as Derpy Hooves, as her eyes remained crossed while smiling. "Did you just move here to Ponyville?"

"Yeah, yesterday. I thought I had a change of scenery...since I've been living in Canterlot a couple of years."

"So, that's the reason, huh?" Derpy said, flying around Thunder Shine. "Well, you're in for a treat!"

"That's kinda what Pinkie had said to me yesterday." Derpy cocked her head, "Pinkie? You mean Pinkie Pie?" she asked, receiving a chuckle from the yellow pony. "You really love to ask questions, don't you?"

"Hey! I was being a bit curious!" Derpy replied.

"I understand that. And yeah, I met Pinkie Pie yesterday. She gave me quite a surprise introduction."

Derpy giggled, "Well, that's Pinkie for ya. She will give anypony a surprise, especially if they're new here in this town," she mused. "You're really interesting. Say, have you always been this cheerful?" Thunder Shine asked.

"Of course I have...except that...well...I can be a bit clumsy at times," Derpy replied a bit nervously.

"Which explains why your eyes are crossed...and why you bumped into me without any warning," Thunder Shine said slyly. Derpy giggled in a nervous manner before gluing her eyes at the stallion. "Yeah...don't think of me negatively," she pleaded, but all she got from Thunder Shine was a head shake as an answer, "No, I'm not like that at all, Derpy. Even thought you're bit of a ditz, I wouldn't look down on you," he said.

"Really?"

"Of course. Why would you even think that?"

"Because we just met?" Derpy stuck her tongue out and Thunder Shine laughed a bit, "I see. We just met," he said.

"Hey, but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right?" Derpy added warmly.

"That's what I came here for," Thunder Shine said brightly. "I've already befriended Pinkie. But that doesn't mean I can't have more than one." Derpy smiled even brighter after the comment, but just as she was about to respond, a prolonged gasped was heard from the background and within seconds, a pink streak dashed by the two ponies. "Hey...was that Pinkie?" Derpy asked.

"I think it was. It was so fast, I didn't get a chance so see if it was really her," Thunder Shine replied. "Oh, well," Derpy replied with a shrug. "Anyways, I better get back to work. Gotta get these deliveries done before the night hits! See you at the Celebration!"

Derpy soon flies off, leaving Thunder Shine on his own. He sighed once more until he heard a young and slightly rough voice ring through his ears. "Thunder Shine? Is that you?" it spoke up, making the stallion look up and see a baby dragon with purple scales, and a light green belly. It sported green eyes as well as green spines that went from its head to the back of its tail.

"Ha! It is you! I didn't know you were here!"

"Spike?" Thunder Shine asked said a bit shocked, "What are you doing here in Ponyville?"

"I should be asking you that!" Spike, who was the dragon's name replied.

"Well, I live here now. Princess Celestia sent me here, because she thought I can make friends here. It didn't make any sense, but I thought about it," Thunder Shine replied. "What about you?"

"I'm here to observe and so is Twilight," Spike said.

"Twilight? She's here?"

"Yep, the Princess told her to check on the preparations on the Summer Sun Celebration, and was told to make some friends, but she believes that friends are not that important," Spike said. "Talk about being a book-loving recluse."

"I heard that, Spike," a female voice spoke up.

Spike turned around and saw a female unicorn pony with a lavender purple coat. Her eyes were purple and as well as her mane and tail which were straightened and highlighted with streaks of light purple and bright pink. On her flank was a magenta six pointed star with a white star behind with smaller six stars surrounding it, which was her Cutie mark. This pony happens to be Twilight Sparkle.

"Well it's true," Spike commented.

Twilight rolled her eyes, before glancing at Thunder Shine, who just stood there, "It's been a while, Thunder Shine. Didn't expect you'd be here," she said.

"Well, the Princess sent me here. And I'm guessing you're here because of the Summer Sun Celebration?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, I am," she said simply. "Princess Celestia assigned me to check on the preparations."

"She also said to make some friends, too," Spike reminded.

"Spike, I already told you, the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends," Twilight answered calmly. "...and besides, we're running out of time here."

Thunder Shine tilted his head a bit, after hearing the last part of Twilight's sentence, "'Running out of time'? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"It's personal business, Thunder Shine. I really wish I could chat with you, but Spike and I have to go through the checklist before sundown," Just before Twilight could even make one step, Spike ran up to the stallion, his smile still remaining. "Hey, why don't you tag along with us? I mean, since you're here in Ponyville, we thought that we'd have a little company while overseeing the preparations." Twilight whirled around, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Spike! We don't have time for conversations. We need to get going," she said in a scolding sharp tone.

Spike sighed in an annoyed manner, "Twilight, don't be such a stick in the mud. I mean we just bumped into Thunder Shine couple of minutes ago. At least let him join us with the observing," he shot back, shooting daggers from his green eyes. Twilight sighed, "Fine..." she said simply and the baby dragon shot a bigger smile at the stallion. "Looks like you're in," he said.

"Well, I'm not really tagging along...but if it means trying to talk to Twilight, that so be it," Thunder Shine said with a smile.

"Well, why don't we get going then?" Spike said, turning on his heels and walking up towards the unamused Twilight, who shot a glare at him, "No. Don't even start," Spike said to her before she even tried to speak.

Thunder Shine glanced at the scowling unicorn, '_Looks like this is gonna be a long day_,' he thought to himself as he caught up with the two and walked along with them, through Ponyville.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP - MLP

After a couple of minutes, the three arrived at a large orchard filled with trees filled with apples, followed by a large red barn standing in the center of the orchard. There was a large gate that had a wooden board hanging from the railings with an apple-shaped carve in the center. It also depicted large haystacks, barrels and more. Thunder Shine looked a bit surprised and impressed, until something mentally struck his mind. He remembered th efirst day he came to Ponyville, when Big McIntosh told him about Sweet Apple Acres. He looked ahead and then realized that this orchard was Sweet Apple Acres. He gotten more amazed, "So this is the place? Man, it's huge!" he said to himself as Spike took out a large scroll of paper."Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres," Spike read out loud.

"**YEEHAW!**" A female voice with a Southern accent cried out. The three turn around and there, they see another female pony, who had a light orange coat, green eyes, a blonde mane/tail tied into ponytails at the ends with red bands, white freckles, and a Cutie Mark which were three apples and a cowboy hat. She dashed up to an apple tree which had wooden tubes surrounding it and gives it a hard kick, which caused the apples to fall off the tree and land in the tubs in perfect timing. The farmpony stood proudly with her head up high.

"Wow, she's amazing," Thunder Shine said in an impressed tone.

Twilight sighed, however, "Let's get this over with," she muttered, and walked up towards the farm mare."Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said, but was soon grabbed by one of the hooves by Applejack, who shook it pretty fast and hard. "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. Ah'm, Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" Applejack introduced, happily and excited.

"Friends? Actually, I-"

Twilight was about to answer, but was cut off by Applejack to asked Thunder Shine, "An' what is yer name, sugarcube? Ah've never seen a pony like you b'fore."

"That's because I moved here yesterday. My name is Thunder Shine," he said simply.

"Well, a pleasure t' meet ya Thunder Shine. I have to admit, you look really handsome there," Applejack commented, leaving the stallion flustered, leaving a soft giggle. "Gee, thanks," he uttered out.

"So what can ah do ya for?"

Twilight cleared her throat, "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" she asked.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" Applejack asked.

"Oh boy, would we!?" Spike said, his mouth watering slightly.

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." Twilight said and Applejack dashes towards an iron triangle on a rope and starts ringing it.

"**SOUP'S ON, EVERYPONY!**" she cried out and a large stampede of earth ponies starts sweeping away the three visitors, only to have them end up at a large table, all dazed. "Now, why don't ah introduce y'all t' th' Apple family?" Applejack said.

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-" Twilight said and all of the Apple earth ponies were lined up holding plates of mostly baked goods in their mouths. Thunder Shine looked ahead and his eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw many ponies all in one line. '_Whoa! Talk about having a large family!_'

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." Applejack introduced as she sped up the tempo, while the earth ponies gave Twilight, Spike, and Thunder Shine many desserts they made until Applejack took a deep breath.

"This is Big McIntosh," the farm mare continued, and Big McIntosh stood there with a cupcake in his hand. He glanced at Thunder Shine and a bigger smile was formed. "Hey, cutie. Had a feelin' you would come here," he said.

"Nice to see you again, Big McIntosh," Thunder Shine replied flushing red.

"Oh, ah see y'all met b'fore, huh?" Applejack said.

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh replied.

"Well, anyways. This here is Apple Bloom," the farm mare pointed to a small foal pony, who had a light-yellow coat, amber eyes, a pinkish-red mane/tail, and no cutie mark walks up with a three layer cake.

"An' last, but not least... Granny Smith!" A lime green elderly earth pony with a white mane/tail tied in a bun, wearing a orange handkerchief on her neck was sitting on a rocking chair fast asleep until Applejack ran up to her.

"Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests," Applejack said.

Granny wakes up, opening her reddish orange eyes, "Wha..? Soup's on? Ah'm up, here ah come, ah'm comin'..." she said sleepily. "Why, ah'd say you're already part of th' family!" Applejack wrapped her hoof around Twilight, who spat out a dessert somepony shoved in her mouth during the introduction.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way," she said nervously which started to sadden some of the Apple ponies. "You're not gonna stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom asked, as she gave the three puppy dog eyes.

Thunder Shine cringed at the expression, Apple Bloom was showing. '_Those eyes! How can she pull something like that!?_'

"I'm sorry, but we need to go. We have things to do," Twilight said. "Aww..." The whole Apple Family said in unison.

Seeing the sad looks on the Apple ponies, Thunder Shine groaned a bit and spoke up in hopes. "Don't get all upset, you guys. Of course we can stay here for brunch," he said with a smile.

Twilight gave the stallion a glare, "Thunder Shine!"

"Come on, Twilight. One brunch isn't gonna hurt ya. Besides, I didn't eat anything this morning. I'm starving here!" Thunder Shine's stomach growled loudly as well as Spike's leaving the lavender unicorn sighing, "Fine..." she said dryly and all of the sad groans were changed to happy cheers from the Apple Family. As the brunch started, Spike went around to meet other members of the Apple Family while Twilight just stood there looking even more annoyed.

"Was that hard, Twilight?" Thunder Shine asked, eyeballing the unicorn. She ignored him by walking off away from the crowd. He shook his head until he was approached by Big McIntosh who gives him a slice of apple crumb cheesecake. "Is this for me?" he asked.

"Eeyup, since ya like th' pies, ah thought ah give ya sumthin' diff'rent," the red farm stallion said.

"Oh...uh thanks." As the stallion took a bite out of the dessert, he feels Big McIntosh get closer to him making him choke a bit. "Ah really appreciate ya killin' some time stayin' fer brunch. Like ah said before, ah really love t' know everythin' 'bout ya," he purred, nuzzling his snout against Thunder Shine's mane, which made him whimper in embarrassment.

"Maybe if you don't come so close to me," the winged pony uttered, his body jerking slightly.

"Nnope," Big McIntosh said. "No way ah'm backin' off from a cutie like you."

A squeal was heard from the stallion as he tried to hide his face, his heart once again beating in a pondering pace. Applejack saw her older brother flirt with the yellow stallion and a chuckle came out of her throat. "Seems that Big Mac has a crush on th' guy," she said to herself as the Apple ponies started giving Twilight samples of food while having conversations with Spike, leaving Big McIntosh to continue his flirting with Thunder Shine.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP - MLP

After the brunch, the three walked out of Sweet Apple Acres with full stomachs. Spike lets out a burp, "Food's taken care of," he said.

"Ugh, I ate too much pie," Twilight groaned. She was behind Thunder Shine and Spike, with her head hanging down and her stomach distended.

"Well at least you were able to stick around," Thunder Shine called out, whirling towards the bookworm.

"Yeah, but you were about run away from Big McIntosh just because he's in love with you," Spike replied with a side smirk and the stallion blushed. "W-what are you talking about!? He's just doing that as a joke!" he retaliated.

"Right..." Spike gave him the sarcastic glance before glancing at the checklist, seeing what was next. He looked at the sky, which were filled with clouds and so far nothing was up above, except for the birds that were chirping through the air.

"Hmmm...that's funny. There's supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."

Twilight looked up, "Well, she isn't doing a good job, is she?" she said in a sharp snark until suddenly, Thunder Shine pushed her out of the way as he yelled "Watch out!" A whooshing sound was heard and then next thing Twilight and Spike see is Thunder Shine laying on the ground, covered in mud, with his wings sprawled out.

"Thunder Shine! Are you okay?" the baby dragon called out.

"Ugh. Never better," Thunder Shine answered under his teeth. Laying on top of him was a pegasus-pony bathed in a cyan coat. She had a rainbow mane (warm colors in front and cool colors in back) and tail, followed by magenta eyes and a white cloud with a red-blue-yellow lightning bolt zapping out, which was her Cutie mark. She, too was covered in mud.

"'Scuse me?" she said in a tomboyish voice with a grin followed by a sheepish grin before getting off of Thunder Shine, letting him get up on his four hooves.

The pegasus flew a feet up and laughed, "Let me help you with that," she said to Thunder Shine and zips off, only to come back with a gray cloud. After a few stomps from Rainbow Dash, rain poured down from the cloud onto Thunder Shine, dousing him clean as a whistle, but soaking wet, and turning the mud into watery puddle.

"Oops, I-I guess I overdid it," the pegasus replied in a slight laugh.

Thunder Shine gave her a dirty look, furrowing his eyebrows together. The pegasus however, laughed a bit more,

"Um...um, how about this?" she replied and swooped down around Thunder Shine in a fast pace, creating a rainbow colored tornado, which sucked all of the watery mud out and the water out of the yellow stallion's mane and tail.

"My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome," the pegasus said stopping at her tracks, and the results shows Thunder Shine's mane and tail all dry but all frizzled up, but it wasn't just him, Twilight's mane and tail was also frizzled up. The rainbow-maned pegasus saw her 'work' and busted out laughing, falling backwards. Spike looked at the 'hairdos' and he, too busted out laughing.

"Let me guess, you must be Rainbow Dash, right?" Thunder Shine questioned.

"The one and only," the mare, whose name was Rainbow Dash answered. "What? Ya' heard of me?"

"Well, according to Spike here, you were supposed to be clearing the clouds. I'm Thunder Shine by the way."

Hearing his name, Rainbow Dash smirked, "Well a pleasure to meet ya Thunder Shine. Those are some awesome wings you got," she complimented but in an arrogant manner while looking a Thunder Shine's opened wings. "But I doubt that you can fly as fast as me."

"Jeez, egotistic much?" Thunder Shine uttered under his breath.

"Let me handle this," Twilight replied as she walked up to Rainbow Dash, who flew onto a white fluffy cloud and began resting on it. "Hi. My name is Twilight Sparkle. The Princess has sent me here to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah. That'll be a snap," Rainbow Dash said waving her hoof at the unicorn while remaining lounged on the cloud, "Just as soon as I'm finishing practicing."

"Practicing? For what?" Thunder Shine questioned.

"The Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said, pointing to a poster where it had three pegasus ponies donned in blue jumpsuits with yellow lightning shaped stripes and wearing eye-goggles. On the bottom was a lightning bolt with wings in the center, along with two more bolts: one on the left and the other on the right.

"They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Rainbow Dash replied with enthusiasm, showing that she was a fan of these famous ponies.

"_The_ Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked.

"The most talented fliers of all Equestria?" Thunder Shine added.

"That's them!" Rainbow replied.

Twilight scoffed, "Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day," she snarked which made the pegasus scowl evidently, "Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat!" she remarked sharply.

"Really?" Thunder Shine raised a brow with the smirk to go with the expression, "If you wanna be a Wonderbolt so bad, you better get off your lazy plot prove that you're worthy of them," he said in a playful snooty tone. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes, realizing that the two were taunting her so she bolts off the cloud, skyrocketing into the sky. Within seconds, the pegasus swooped up and down, left and right, knocking every single cloud in the sky with incredible speed. Not one miss was made from her, as she zipped right past them.

"Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging," Rainbow Dash said, landing onto a bridge over a small stream.

Twilight just stood there with her mouth agape along with Spike. While Thunder Shine stood there with his mouth close, but wide eyed. Rainbow Dash lets out a laugh as she flew around the three."You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh. I can't wait to hang out some more!" Right after before she left, she glanced at Thunder Shine.

"Oh, and Thunder Shine...if you have the guts to race me. I'll be waiting."

Rainbow Dash flies off in a bolt, "Wow, she's amazing," Spike said in awe, then glanced at Twilight and Thunder Shine's frizzed manes and tails, letting out a small laugh. Twilight lets out a disapproved grunt and strolls off. "Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" Spike called out with Thunder Shine rolling his eyes.

MLPT– MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Town Hall...

After their meeting with Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Thunder Shine, and Spike returned into Ponyville. They reached to Town Hall, which was the large round 2½ story building. Walking inside, the interior was completely decorated with elaborate hangings, and even lavish flowers. "Decorations," Spike said, looking at the checklist before looking up and saying "Beautiful."

"Yeah, somepony must have gone through a lot putting this up," Thunder Shine commented.

"I agree. "The décor is coming along nicely. This oughta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed," Twilight said.

"No, not the décor...her!" Spike said. Twilight and Thunder Shine looked up and saw another unicorn, which was a female. She had a white coat and a purple mane in elegant and fancy curls, followed by her tail. Her eyes were shining blue and her Cutie mark was three diamond-shaped jewels. She used her horn, which glowed in a light purple magic aura, to choose which ribbon was the best one. Spike had hearts come out of him as he stood there with a smile on his face, somewhat like how Big McIntosh did when he met Thunder Shine.

"No, no, no, no. Oh, goodness no!" the mare replied.

Spike began to check himself, "How are my spines? Are they straight?" he asked. Twilight playfully rolled her eyes, and Thunder Shine just walked past him as the dragon began to float aloft. "Good afternoon," Twilight started.  
>Hearing Twilight, the white unicorn turned briefly before focusing back on her work, "Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes!" she cried out as she found a large shining red ribbon on a post. "Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help you-" Rarity asked until she lets out a large scream when she saw Twilight and Thunder Shine's puffed up manes and tails, all thanks to Rainbow Dash.<p>

"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffures!?"

"You mean our manes and tails?" Thunder Shine asked before gazing at the white unicorn with a warm smile. "Oh, it's nothing much. Really."

Twilight cleared her throat, "My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Thunder Shine. We're just here to check on the decorations, and then we'll be out of your hair." she said.

"Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair!?"

Rarity gently starts bulldozing Twilight and Thunder Shine both to the other room, while the two ponies began to protest. Spike, remained floating with hearts floating around him.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Rarity took the three to a three-story building, which strongly resembled a large antique carousel, perfectly decorated. It was equipped with carousel ponies used as mannequins, followed by colored cloths, jewels, ribbons and more. Twilight, Thunder Shine and Spike were all in a room where it had a small stage with three large mirrors. Rarity began to put on some different outfits on Twilight and Thunder Shine, which she used as her models. So far, she has tried more than 5 outfits on them and has rejected every single one.

"No, no, uh-uh. No, no..._Dear Equestria_ no!"

Then finally, Rarity stopped when she puts on a jeweled corset on Twilight and a light blue long tailed tuxedo with amethysts on Thunder Shine."Oh, perfect!" Rarity said with glee.

"Uh...I really like the suit, but did you have to add amethysts?" Thunder Shine asked, looking at his suit.

"You know that amethysts are very popular here in Equestria," Rarity replied smiling. "And they suit you very well!"  
>The white unicorn turned to Twilight and grabbed the strings on the back of her corset, "Now, if I may ask, where did you all come from?" she asked and started pulling the strings, which made the corset squeeze the purple unicorn tight, making it difficult for her to breathe.<p>

"We've...been sent...from Canterlot...to-." Twilight winced and Rarity suddenly lets go of the straps, sending Twilight flying towards Thunder Shine, colliding to him, leaving he sound of a loud crash.

"Canterlot!?" Rarity gasped after hearing the name, her eyes glittering with excitement. "Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it!"

"So you're a fan of Canterlot, huh? I have to tell ya...it IS a nice town to be," Thunder Shine commented.

"Oh, please tell me all about it! We'll be the best of friends if you do!" Rarity pleaded which made Twilight look more uncomfortable. But before Thunder Shine could even speak, the fashionista glanced at Twilight's corset and her eyes nearly bulged out. "_Emeralds!?_ What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!"

Just as Rarity trotted out of the boutique, Twilight turned to the boys, "Quick! Before she decides to dye our coats a new color!" she cried out, dashing out the other way. Spike just sighed dazedly, leaving Thunder Shine to levitate the dragon onto his back on his way out.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Spike sighed as he rode on Thunder Shine's back with Twilight looking very unamused after her visit with Rarity and her crazed interest in fashion. "Wasn't she wonderful?" he asked in a swoon tone. "Focus Casanova, what's next on our list?" Twilight asked sternly.

"Music," Spike replied as he read the checklist which was the last thing that was unchecked. So far, there was complete silence. "Uh...I don't hear any music going-" Thunder Shine was cut off when he hears a chorus like whistling coming from the distance. The three ran into a bush quickly peeked their eyes, only to see a line of birds of different species them was a pegasus like Derpy and Rainbow Dash, however her coat was light yellow. Her mane and tail was straight with gentle upward curls in the end. Her eyes were greenish-cyan and her Cutie mark was three small pink butterflies.

She watched the birds sing until she noticed one bird, which was a blue jay singing a bit off-key.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, um," she said in a soft and timid voice, making the birds stop singing. She slowly flies up to the blue jay, "Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-"

"Hello!" Twilight said, startling the Pegasus and scaring the bird choir out of the tree. Spike and Thunder Shine walked up to the Pegasus, giving her eye-contact.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful," Twilight said, but the Pegasus stayed silent, fidgeting her hoof. She slowly looked at the three, before turning away from them. "I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight continued, but the Pegasus stayed silent.

"What's your name?"

The pegasus says her name, but her voice was too silent. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that," Twilight answered. The Pegasus said her name again, but was once again too silent. Thunder Shine shook his head, "Let me try, Twilight," he said as he trotted to the yellow Pegasus. "Hi, my name is Thunder Shine...can you tell me your name?"

The Pegasus looked up at Thunder Shine before looking down, "I'm...Fluttershy," she said silently.

"Fluttershy?" Thunder Shine questioned and Fluttershy nodded.

"I see," Thunder Shine said. "Well, I've noticed that you were in charge of the music, and I have to say, you've done an awesome job!"

The stallion gave Fluttershy a small smile. Although looking very shy, Fluttershy looked at Thunder Shine and smiled back as well, "T-thank you," she said, looking at Thunder Shine eye-to-eye.

"No problem," Thunder Shine answered back as the birds began to return to the tree they were standing on.

"Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Twilight said, looking ahead and Fluttershy nodded, with her eyes down.

"Well, that was easy." Fluttershy looked up and sees Spike and pretty soon her eyes began to sparkle and let out a loud gasp that startled some birds that were sitting on a tree.

"A baby dragon!"

Fluttershy dashed in quick speed, knocking Twilight and Thunder Shine out of the way, before skidding to a stop, making full eye-contact with the small dragon. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!"

Fluttershy cooed and Spike smirked, "Well, well well!" he smugly said to Twilight, who was now sprawled out on the ground. The dragon raised his head and folded his arms.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" Fluttershy chimed as she floats into the air. Spike was going to speak, but he was soon levitated by Twilight's magic, placing her onto her back.

"Well, in that case we'd better be going," Twilight said. She starts to trot away, Thunder Shine and Fluttershy began to follow from behind.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" the yellow pegasus called out.

"I'm Spike," Spike answered.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?"

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

"Absolutely _everything_."

Twilight lets out a groan as Fluttershy and Spike continued on with their conversation. Thunder Shine on the other hoof, didn't have any problem listening to the two talk. In fact, he really liked how Fluttershy got so thrilled when she met Spike.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Hours later...

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, and Thunder Shine arrived at a large brown tree with several windows with a hanging lantern, a large open balcony above, and a sign with a picture of an open book, placed on the front yard next to the tree. It was now late in the afternoon and Twilight grew more annoyed than ever as she listened to Spike and Fluttershy's conversation.

"And that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?" Spike asked.

"Oh, yes please!" Fluttershy said.

"Hey, Spike. Don't you think you've said enough to Fluttershy?" Thunder Shine spoke up to the baby dragon, but was cut off by Fluttershy before he even uttered out one word.

"Oh, no...his stories are very interesting. I just can't resist listening to everything that happened in Spike's life!" the pegasus replied. Just as Thunder Shine was about to speak, Twilight quickly ran up to Fluttershy, "I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep," she said.

"No I don't-" Spike said, but was knocked off by Twilight. He landed on his bottom in near full force, leaving him dazed.

"Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!" Twilight cooed, before give a stupid and phony smile to Fluttershy. Spike just glared at the unicorn in irritation and Thunder Shine just stood there dumbfounded. However, Fluttershy grabbed Spike, holding him as if he was a baby. "Poor thing, you simply must get into bed..." she said, flying inside the library.

Twilight quickly ran inside and pushed Fluttershy out of the library, "Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, goodnight!" she said and then turned the other way.

"Oh, and Thunder Shine, thank you for helping me out. I would love to stay and chat with you more, but I really have things to do. It's nice seeing you," Twilight replied.

"But what about the Summer Sun-" Thunder Sine was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Hey, Twilight!"

Fluttershy trotted up to Thunder Shine, showing a look of concern, "Hm...she seems to be in a hurry," she said.  
>"I don't think so...it's more like she doesn't want me to talk to her," Thunder Shine replied. "Man, Spike wasn't kidding when he said about Twilight being a recluse."<p>

"A recluse?" Fluttershy questioned.

"She's not the social type," Thunder Shine summarized and then sighed as he looked at the door, that was still closed as Fluttershy kept on staring at the disappointed stallion.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Inside, the entire room was dark, dark enough that nopony or no_dragon _could see one thing. Spike turned around, giving Twilight a dirty look.

"Rude much?"

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time," Twilight replied. "No where's the light?"

The lights soon click on and all of the sudden, "**SURPRISE!**" Everypony shouted and all of the confetti and streamers fluttered down, raining over the two. Twilight lets out a weary and annoyed groan. Then suddenly, Pinkie Pie, who Thunder Shine met yesterday, popped out of nowhere with a large smile on her face.

"**Surprise!**" she yelled as she blew her party horn.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"  
>Pinkie jumped over the group, looking cheerful and energetic. Twilight just looked more annoyed than ever, "Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be <em>quiet<em>," she answered dryly.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all..." Pinkie makes a gasping sound before speaking more "...remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Twilight just groaned and just walked off while Pinkie started following her, continuing talking to her in a fast pace.  
>"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went..." the party pony makes another gasp, "...I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!"<p>

Within cue, all four ponies: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy appeared out of nowhere, causing Twilight to turn around, and her eyes bulged out a bit. She even saw Thunder Shine standing next to her, giving her a smile.

"Thunder Shine, what's going on?" a tone of irritation was heard from her.

"Hey, Pinkie asked if I could help her with the party favors. I didn't expect that she would throw a party," Thunder Shine replied.

"Well, I did and was definitely a surprise!" Pinkie cheerfully replied.

Twilight groaned softly and went to a table where she began to pour some punch and something else. As she took a sip, she began feel her cheeks going red as well as her eyes starting to water.

"You alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Aw, she's happy she's crying," Pinkie pie cooed as she saw Twilight's mane and tail engulf into flames as she jumped in mid-air and dashed off, causing all of the ponies, even Thunder Shine to look confused. Spike walked up to the table to pick up the bottle where it had a picture of a red chili pepper in the center.

"Hot sauce," he read and Pinkie Pie took the hot sauce and poured it onto one of the cupcakes and took a big bite out of them. The others stared at her, "What? It's good!" Pinkie Pie mused as she kept on munching. Thunder Shine playfully rolled his eyes until he hears a cute voice from behind.

"Thunder Shine!" it spoke up. His ears perked for a moment and Thunder Shine turned around and there he saw-

"Derpy!"

It was the cross-eyed pegasus, Thunder Shine met earlier, Derpy Hooves and she seems to be thrilled to be bumping into him again.

"Should've known that you were gonna be here," the stallion replied happily.

"Well, duh! It's going to be the Summer Sun Celebration soon!" Derpy replied. "We have to stay up late, remember?"

"I already know that," Thunder Shine replied. "And I'm not the only one who knows."

He shows Derpy his new pony friends who smiled at her warmly, even Rainbow Dash who gave the mare a side smirk. Derpy smiled more, "You were able to befriend them. Besides Pinkie?" she asked and Thunder Shine nodded.

"That's why I came to Ponyvile. And look how many ponies I've met, and I haven't forgotten about you, though. You were the first one I met so far during my stay."

"Well, we did have quite a conversation," Derpy smiled. Then, Rainbow Dash dashed up towards the two ponies.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we still have a party going on!" she said. Pinkie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we have a lot to go before the sunrise!"

Looking back at the active party that was going on, then back at the others, Thunder Shine chuckled, "You're right.

I've been spending a bit too much time having conversations," he said.

"It's alright, sugarcube. Jus' remember that there's more than jus' talkin'," Applejack replied.

"I agree, darling. Now why don't we start having fun? I've been dying to try out some karaoke," Rarity said with excitement.

"Me too..." Fluttershy replied timidly "...although I'm not very good with audiences."

"Well, if that's what you girls want, than so be it!" Thunder Shine exclaimed and the mares cheered on, the party officially starting.

The music blasted loudly, which was under the control of Vinyl Scratch aka DJ PON-3, and most ponies danced to the music, even Applejack and Rainbow Dash, who entered the dance floor, showing off their dance moves. Rarity and Fluttershy were singing karaoke, with a cheering audience. The fashionista enjoyed the energy, while the shy pony tried her best to not hide her face while singing. Derpy was near the snacks, eating all of the muffins that were present on the table, and Thunder Shine, along with Pinkie Pie were playing a lot of party games.

Thunder Shine laughed happily. He was having so much fun enjoying himself, not to mention joining the ponies in different activities and even talking to the other Ponyville ponies. After almost 3½ hours, the party soon calms down, however Thunder Shine hasn't gotten worn down from this jamboree. However, he notices that there was one pony wasn't at the party.

"Hmm...Twilight hasn't come down yet. How long has she been upstairs?"

That's when he saw Spike, who has a lampshade on his head, walk upstairs. He decided to follow the dragon upstairs. "Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting Pin the Tail on the Pony! Wanna play?"

"No!" Twilight exclaimed in an irritated manner. "All these ponies in this town are _crazy__!_ Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun!" Spike replied as he lets out a sigh. "You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party."

As Spike left, Thunder Shine walked into the bedroom where he heard Twilight groan in irritation and say, "Here I thought I'd have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but silly me! All this ridiculous friend-making has _kept_ me from it!"

That made Thunder Shine topple a bit, "Whoa! What makes you think that friend-making is ridiculous?" he asked, causing the unicorn to turn around.

"Thunder Shine..."

"Twilight, you've been in this room for hours," Thunder Shine replied. "I mean Pinkie just threw a surprise party for you."

"No," Twilight answered. "Why should I come down?"

"Because, it's good for your social life. I mean look at how many friends you would've made."

"Come on, Thunder Shine. I've been trying so hard to alert the Princess, but all these crazy ponies are trying to become friends with me! It's just plain ridiculous!" Twilight snapped a bit, which made the stallion walk up closer to her.

"Twilight, you've been like this ever since I met you back in Canterlot. I mean I've tried to get to know you, but all you did is push me away. You've been doing that to other ponies as well. I understand that you like being alone and such, but you have to realize that shutting people out isn't gonna do you any good. Without friends, you won't have anypony one to talk to. Without friends, you won't have anypony to lean on whenever you're having problems in life. I haven't had even one friend when I was younger and let me tell you, it hurts...really bad."

Twilight just stood there after what Thunder Shine just said to her. "You didn't have any friends back then?"

"No. I haven't and this is before I came to Canterlot," Thunder Shine replied.

"Before you came? You mean that you're-" Twilight asked until she was cut off by the door being open and there they saw Spike once again.

"Guys, it's time for the sunrise!"

Thunder Shine turned to the bookworm, "Guess, we better get going," he said to her as he walked out of the room as Spike walked out. Twilight got out of her bed and looked at the moon before she exited."_'Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night.' _I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old pony-tale," she said in a worried tone.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Town Hall, Ponyville

All of the ponies were gathered up at Town Hall and we me all of the ponies. Twilight, Spike, Thunder Shine were all standing in the front as well as Derpy, and the rest of the ponies. Pinkie Pie zipped in just in time, and she was excited as usual.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went..." the pink pony makes a long gasp "...but I mean really, who can top that?"

Almost in cue, Fluttershy started conducting the bird chorus, who were seen rehearsing with her earlier perform a small fanfare-like music piece and the spotlight starts hitting on a small balcony in the front, where it showed an Earth pony with a khaki-colored coat and a wavy mane and tail, both in gray color and a pair of rimmed eyeglasses. Her eyes were deep blue, she wore a white collar with a tealish-green tie, and her Cutie mark was a scroll tied in a blue ribbon. She was Mayor Mare, the town mayor of Ponyville. She stood in front of the audience, with confidence and excitement.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Mayor Mare said and all of the ponies cheered with enthusiasm and with that, the mayor continued, "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

Thunder Shine looked around and saw all of the ponies shaking with excitement. The Pegasus ponies were flying around eagerly, even Derpy. Twilight, however looked at the moon, where it had a unicorn silhouette which soon vanished after the four stars were pulled towards the moon. Worry and fear smacked Twilight in the face, and Thunder Shine could feel her reactions becoming evident. He then looked at the moon and noticed that the silhouette was gone and so were the stars. This made him look a bit suspicious, but his reaction will soon change as Mayor Mare finishes her speech.

"Ready?" Fluttershy said to her bird choir, in which they nod as a response

"Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare exclaimed

On the upper balcony, Rarity heard the Princess' name as a signal and pulled the rope in full force and the purple curtains pulled apart from one another. The fanfare plays as the spotlight hits the balcony...but there was nopony there. "Huh?" Rarity gasped in shock. Seeing this, the ponies began to murmur and chatter quietly and nervously with a hint of concern and worry.

"W-where's the Princess?" Derpy asked.

"This can't be good," Twilight said in a worried tone.

As the murmurs continued, Mayor Mare turned to the audience, "Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" she said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games! Where is she hiding?" Pinkie mused while jumping.

"She's _gone!_" Rarity cried and all of the ponies gasped.

The murmuring went on for a couple of seconds, leaving Thunder Shine all confused and concerned, "Twilight...what's going on?" he asked Twilight, but turned around when he heard Pinkie yelp in fear. He saw dark twinkling fog-like vapor beginning to emerge which thickens and soon breaks away, revealing a blue-armored alicorn mare. Her mane and tail made from the same vapor that formed in the balcony. Her coat was black with a bluish hue; her eyes were greenish blue with cat-like pupils. She had blue shoes that almost covered her forelegs. On her armor chest plate was a white crescent moon while on her flank was also a white crescent moon, but with a purple background which was her Cutie mark. She stood tall, proud and evilly as she looked at the frightened ponies with her wings spreading out.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight cried out softly and Spike fainted from Twilight's back. All of the other ponies screamed in terror and Thunder Shine just stood there in shock, his heart now pounding.

Nightmare Moon lets out an evil chuckle while she made eye-contact, "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces," she said in the mixture of passion and venom.

Thunder Shine could feel fear closing inside his heart. He looked at the other ponies, who were frightened by the dark alicorn, even Apple Bloom and two other fillies who were with her: one was an orange pegasus the other one was a white unicorn. "What did you do with our Princess!?" he heard Rainbow Dash yell out fuming with anger as she started to fly towards Nightmare Moon in a charge, only to be held back by Applejack, who pulled her tail back with her mouth.

"Whoa there, nelly," the farmpony said.

Nightmare Moon snickered, "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

With that asked, Pinkie jumped with joy and enthusiasm, "Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-," the pink Earth pony was cut off, by Applejack who stuffed an apple cupcake, to silence her.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" the dark mare asked and Twilight stepped up, her eyes furrowed together.

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon… Nightmare Moon!"

After Twilight's answer, all of the ponies gasped in shock and fear and Thunder Shine narrowed his eyes. Nightmare snickered, "Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here," she pointed out and just then Twilight had a lump in her throat, revealing fear from her face.

"You're here to... to..."

Nightmare lets out a sinister and venomous chuckle, "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" she shouted and lets out a loud echoing evil laugh as her mane and tail began to swirl around the Town Hall, making all of the ponies more scared to the core. Twilight gnashed her teeth together in fear; the other ponies looked at Nightmare with disbelief, as well Thunder Shine while his new friends in shock, then at Nightmare Moon, who lets her mane and tail almost engulf the entire town hall pavilion, with lightning flashing out on nowhere the sound thunder clashing through the air.

Thunder Shine didn't know what was going on, but he knew that there was going to be hell getting ready to break loose.

**To be continued...**

**Alright, that's the third chapter of The Seventh Element! Whew! Took me a while to get this finished, but I did it without even thinking about giving up! Anyways, I will be working on the fourth chapter, where Twilight, Thunder Shine, as well as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity go on a quest to find the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon!**

**Reviews are welcome, but like I said before I do NOT want any bashing reviews. Like some moron, who said that my story is weak, which I find very offensive and childish.**

**Other than that, stay tuned! And if you guys wanna see any future pairings between Thunder Shine, feel free to request!  
><strong>

**StarTeen2000 out!**


	4. Elements of Harmony (FIM, Part 2)

**Hello all of you Bronies and Pegasisters out there. It is I, StarTeen2000 with a new chapter of My Little Pony: The Seventh Element! This is when the Mane Six which is now the Mane Seven, when Thunder Shine joins the group to find the Elements of Harmony! So far, I'm getting new reviews so far as well as favs and follows. Thank you guys so much for those, and to repay my gratitude, I'm gonna reply to your reviews, like I will do in all my chapters! **

Slywind: Thank you so much! I really appreciate you liking my story so far, as well as the ThunderMac bit. Oh, and as for the new pairings between Thunder Shine, I want to make it stallion x stallion because Thunder Shine is a stallion. *grins*

WriterPON3: Fancy Pants, huh? I don't know...he's pretty much taken, LOL!

**Alright, let's get started, oh and I will be adding the Japanese theme song of My Little Pony!**

**I do NOT own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, or any of the material. However, I do own my pony OC, Thunder Shine.**

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP - MLP

**[Cue: Mirai Start by Mimori Suzuko]**

_(The screen shows the Mane Seven smiling at the screen, each going in order: Thunder Shine, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, and Princess Celestia)_

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ga  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! utaidasu<br>Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni  
><strong>

(_The screen now shows the Mane Seven using their Elements of Harmony before turning the screen white_)

**Mune ga mune ga odoru no **

_(The scene now shows the beautiful view of Ponyville as the Title screen all in Japanese appeared in the middle of the screen with the small English title beneath, followed by Seven's Cutie Marks on the top-right side. Thunder Shine lands on the right side of the title and fades into a golden silhouette. The Title reads 'My Little Pony: Dai Nana Yousou' meaning 'My Little Pony: The Seventh Element')_

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu **

_(The scene shows Thunder Shine and scenes of him as his credits pop up: 'Thunder Shine, Dream English Voice: Maile Flanagan, Dream Japanese Voice: Junko Takeuchi')_

(_Then Twilight as well as scenes of her while her credits pop up: 'Twilight Sparkle, English Voice: Twilight Sparkle, Japanese Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro)_

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo **

_(Pinkie Pie and her scenes appear next as well as her credits: 'Pinkie Pie, English Voice: Andrea Libman, Japanese Voice: Suzuko Mimori')_

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi**

_(Fluttershy's scenes appear next, followed by her credits: 'Fluttershy, English Voice: Andrea Libman, Japanese Voice: Emiri Kato')_

_(The scene switched to Rainbow Dash as her credits appeared: 'Rainbow Dash, English Voice: Ashleigh Ball, Japanese Voice: Izumi Kitta')_

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute**

_(Applejack's scenes come up next including her credits: 'Applejack, English Voice: Ashleigh Ball, Japanese Voice: Sora Tokui')_

**Houkago no hiru sagari futoshita guuzen ga**

_(Rarity and her scenes appear next followed by her credits: 'Rarity, English Voice: Tabitha St. Germain, Japanese Voice: Mikoi Sasaki')_

**Anata to watashi no mirai wo kaeru? **

_(Spike's scenes appear in the scene as well as his credits: 'Spike, English Voice: Cathy Weseluck, Japanese Voice: Makoto Kumai')_

**Oshiete nee oshiete!**

(_Princess Celestia comes in last followed by her credits: 'Princess Celestia, English Voice: Nicole Oliver, Japanese Voice: Kikuko Inoue'_)

**Sonna Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ni  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! tsutsumarete<br>Nanimo kamo ga ureshiku naru  
>Watashi wo uketomete<strong>

_(The screen later shows various scenes of all of the characters, including Thunder Shine who is mostly scene with the group or in solo scenes such as flying or using his magic to battle an enemy)_

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ga  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! utaidasu<br>Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni  
>Mune ga mune ga odoru no<br>Mirai mirai mirai e! **

_(More scenes shown the characters of the scene until the opening theme ends with the Mane Seven standing as they came closer as the scene changes, showing the view of Canterlot and Ponyville before fading to black.)_

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Seventh Element: The Elements of Harmony**

Lightning flashed from out of nowhere as Nightmare Moon laughed evilly and wickedly while her mane and tail began to engulf the Town Hall. All of the ponies quivered in fear while Twilight stood frozen and scared. Thunder Shine gritted his teeth together, as his eyes stayed narrow, his face showing anger and fear. Strong winds were blowing hard and more lightning tore through the air. But then, Mayor Mare dashed up forward, with a look of anger and bravery showing from her face as she pointed towards Nightmare Moon.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!"

A group of pegasus guards heard the signal and dashed up towards Nightmare Moon with no fear showing from their faces. The dark alicorn mare glared at the charging guards and her eyes glowed burning white.

"Stand back, you foals!" Lightning with a crashing sound of thunder flashed at the guards, knocking them backwards in brutal force. Nightmare laughed in triumph, as her mane and tail grew bigger and bigger. Thunder Shine, although scared, refused to stand around anymore and stepped up forward. "That's enough!" he bellowed out, his voice sounding fierce and his eyes shooting daggers at the mare.

"What's this? A pathetic alicorn trying to take me on?" Nightmare Moon chortled darkly, "Don't make me laugh!"

"Why don't you pick on somepony your own size!?"

"Thunder Shine, don't!" Twilight cried out in a warning when she saw Thunder Shine face Nightmare Moon, but the stallion stood his ground. "I'm warning you! You don't wanna get me to my bad side!" he bellowed.

"Heh! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get!" Nightmare Moon smirked and her horn began to glow in a light blue magic aura and fired her first round. Thunder Shine thought fast and dodged the attack by leaping up in the air, letting his wings do the work. He swooped down like an eagle in hopes of tackling her. But much to his disdain, Nightmare Moon transformed into a smoke of the starry mist and disappeared, causing him to stop at his tracks.

"Where'd she go?" Thunder Shine asked.

He hears Fluttershy screaming and he turns around, Nightmare Moon was right behind him and she shoots her magic right at him, but he dodges once again. "You can't get away from me!" the dark mare shouted out as she kept on firing at the stallion, while chasing him all around Town Hall. The rest of the ponies screamed as they ran out of Town Hall, while Thunder Shine kept on flying like a panicked bird.

'_Damn it! I can't use my magic, not like this!_' he thought as he tried to shake Nightmare off his tail. She fires her magic one last time and this time she hits Thunder Shine in the back, causing him to scream in pain as he fell out out of the air.

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity gasped in shock while Twilight screamed, "**Thunder Shine!**" Nightmare Moon laughed in victory once again as she changed into the sparkling mist and swarmed out of Town Hall, Rainbow Dash flew out yelling "Come back here!" to Nightmare, who disappeared into the night.

Twilight ran up to the fallen stallion, "Thunder Shine! Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah," Thunder Shine weakly said, getting up on his hooves.

"Good. Because that was most stupidest and reckless thing you've done!" Twilight scolded sharply, making Thunder Shine flinch a bit. "You could've been killed doing such a thing like that!"

Thunder Shine couldn't help but feel bad, "I'm sorry...but I couldn't just stand there, Twilight. I didn't want Nightmare Moon hurting anypony," he said.

"I can see that, but don't ever do something like that again," Twilight replied calming down.

Thunder Shine remained silent as the unicorn mare sighed, "We need to get back to the library," she said as she levitated Spike, who was still passed out onto her back. Thunder Shine was still silent, but followed Twilight, as she ran out of the library, leaving Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy behind in Town Hall. They passed Rainbow Dash, who spotted them saying "Where are they going?" to herself.

Thunder Shine ran aside Twilight as he shifted his eyes towards her, "What exactly are we heading to the library for? Is there something important we need to find?" he questioned. As an answer, Twilight nodded. "Yes, we need to find the Elements of Harmony," she stated, which made the stallion look confused.

"Elements of Harmony?"

"They're mystical artifacts that Princess Celestia used to banish Nightmare Moon a thousand of years ago," Twilight replied. "And since Nightmare Moon has returned, we have to find the Elements before she causes anymore trouble."

The yellow stallion stayed silent as he kept on running with Twilight through Ponyville as the night remains. But what they don't know is that they were being followed.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

After the two ponies arrived back in the Library, Twilight placed Spike, who was now asleep onto a small bed where he snored loudly, yet peacefully. He then wakes up in a sleepy manner and blurted out, "W-we gotta stop Nightmare!" he cried out, then goes back to sleep. Thunder Shine walked up to the sleeping dragon and 'placed' a blanket on him. "Looks like somedragon's been up all night," he said. "Oh, well. He needs sleep anyways."

Thunder Shine heard crashing sounds from downstairs and he quickly ran out of the room, turning of the lights. He saw books laying on the floor, then saw Twilight using her magic to go through each bookshelf.

"Elements. Elements. Elements! Ugh! Thunder Shine, help me find that book!"

"Book? What book?"

"Just help me find it!" Twilight scowled as she resumed on searching. Thunder Shine decided not to protest any further and used his magic to go through every shelf as Twilight groaned once more.

"How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

Within cue, Rainbow Dash bolts into the Library, looking angry as if she was going to attack somepony. "And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony!?" she bellowed as she got close to Twilight, inches from her face, making her back away as the tomboyish pegasus moved forward. "And how do _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh!? Are you a SPY!?"

Seeing the confrontation, Thunder Shine jumps in front of Twilight, shooting daggers at Rainbow.

"Stop it, Rainbow!"

"Get outta my way, Thunder Shine! This is between me and her!" Rainbow Dash growled, but she yelps out a 'Whoa!' as Applejack came in and pulled the flying pony backwards by the tail with her mouth. She finally releases her grip and glared upwards, "Simmer down, sally. She ain't no spy. But they sure know what's goin' on. Don't y'all?" she asked as she, along with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity walk up towards the two ponies. Thunder Shine turned to Twilight and the unicorn sighed before gazing up towards the other ponies.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. The Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they look like, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!"

Just as somepony was going to speak, Pinkie Pie was near one of the bookshelves "'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide'" she said and Twilight shoved the party pony out of the way.

"How did you find that!?"

"It was under 'E'!" Pinkie sang and Thunder Shine fell forward anime style, letting out a groan.

"Oh..." Twilight said dryly, as she started to look like an idiot. She goes up to the 'E' section and levitates a red book with golden hinges and a golden emblem of a horse's head in the center of the front cover of the book. After opening the book, she starts reading it.

"_There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-_"

"The Everfree Forest!?" the six ponies cried out and Thunder Shine just gulped.

In front of them was a large forest filled with trees and plants that some were exotic, while the others were either alive or dead. Some of them were overgrown and the distance was so far and black. "Wee! Let's go!" Pinkie said eagerly as she hopped, but was stopped by Twilight.

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate your offer, but I rather do this alone," she said and Thunder Shine shook his head. "There you go again with the 'alone' thing," he said. "When are you gonna realize that being alone isn't gonna do you any good?"

"Thunder Shine, you know this is a big deal," Twilight replied. "And I'm not gonna let you put yourself in danger again. Not after what happened moments ago."

"Yeah, that was stupid of me. But I'm not gonna let you do this alone, Twilight."

"That's right, an' neither are we," Applejack said in agreement. "We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' t' ya like caramel on a candy apple." The farmpony walked off followed by Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash nodding in agreement.

"Especially when there's caramel apples!" Pinkie Pie added, earning funny looks from Twilight and Thunder Shine. "What? Those are good!" After Pinkie left, Thunder Shine sighed.

"We better get going."

"I suppose you're right," Twilight said.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Moments later...**

The seven ponies were all walking through the forest with Twilight and Thunder Shine taking the lead. From the looks of them, they looked pretty afraid, even Thunder Shine and he's the only stallion in the group. As they looked around, the sounds of the bushes rustling and the wind blowing gave them the chills as well as goosebumps. Even some eyes that were glowing from the shadows creeped them out more.

"So, none of you haven't been here before?" Twilight asked in a slightly quivered voice.

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it – it's dreadful!" Rarity exclaimed fearfully.

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria," Applejack replied.

"What do you mean?" Thunder Shine asked questionably. Rainbow Dash then appeared from the shadows in an ominous manner, "Nopony knows. You know why?"

"Rainbow, quit it!" Applejack scolded angrily, but the pegasus ignored her.

Rainbow Dash crept up towards Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity as they began to quiver in fear as the pegasus got closer and closer to them. "...'cause every pony who's ever come in, has...never come..._out__!_" she finishes, raising her front hooves as Applejack scowled, followed by Thunder Shine. And if that's not scary enough, the edge of the cliff began to break apart, taking the two Earth ponies and unicorns with it in the fall. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Thunder Shine managed to soar airborne.

"Girls, quick!" Thunder Shine cried out, diving down.

Rainbow Dash followed and Fluttershy went last yelling, "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Pinkie Pie was saved by Rainbow Dash while Rarity was safely brought down by Fluttershy. Twilight skidded down to the edge of the cliff, but was caught by Applejack.

"Applejack! What should I do!?" Twilight screamed.

"Let go..." the farmpony said.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Twilight cried out fearfully, and a head-shake was seen from the Apple pony. "No, ah ain't. Ah' promise you'll be safe." This made Twilight even more scared, "That's not true!" she shrieked, but Applejack remained her calmness.

"Now list'n here. What ah'm sayin' t' ya is th' honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe."

Twilight remained silent, her shining purple eyes showing fear from the quivering. She doesn't know if she has to trust what Applejack has said to her or not, but finally she makes her official decision and frees her grip, plunging from the air as she screamed in terror. Miraculously, her fall was short-lived when Thunder Shine caught her just in time with the help of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Whew!" Twilight said.

"You okay?" Thunder Shine asked and Twilight nodded silently as she watched Applejack gallop off the ledges in triumph.

"Sorry, everypony," Fluttershy apologized. "I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." A sigh was heard from Thunder Shine, until he noticed the wisp of the mist passing by him, which happened to be Nightmare Moon. He knew that she was near and quickly turned to the girls, "We better get going," he said and received nods from the mares. As they resumed their journey, a faint roar was heard from the distance, which made Thunder Shine stop at his tracks. He looked around and saw that nothing was there and kept on walking. But what he doesn't know that there was an animal from behind, ready to attack.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Later on...**

The ponies kept on walking through the Everfree Forest as Rainbow Dash flew in circles throughout their journey. "And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time," she bragged as she landed next to Twilight and Thunder Shine.

"Yes, Rainbow, I was there..." Twilight replied a bit dry, "...I'm very grateful, but we gotta-" she was cut off when a loud roar was heard from the distance. In front of them was a large-

"MANTICORE!"

An angry Manticore, which was an animal with a lion's body, a pair of large bat wings, and a scorpion's tail, roared viciously as it glared at the ponies. "We must get past it," Twilight replied.

The Manticore leaped for Rarity, readying its paws for a swipe attack, but the white unicorn ducked and retaliates by bucking it in the face. "Take that you, ruffian!" she said triumphantly until the creature roared at full volume directly at Rarity's face, causing her perfectly curled mane to frizzle up. "M-my hair!" the fashionista cried until she heard a deadly growl from the Manticore, causing her to flee in panic.

The Manticore started to chase Rarity until it began to fell something heavy slam on top of it. It looked up and there saw Applejack. It began to run like a bronco, trying to buck the farmpony off of it. "Yeehaw! Get along, little doggie!" However the Manticore manages to get her off of its head, sending her flying.

"Whoa! All yours, partner."

Hearing Applejack, Rainbow nodded. "On it!" She zoomed passed Fluttershy, who lets out a soft, "Wait!" which fell into deaf ears. The pegasus zipped past the Manticore, then started spin around it, creating a large rainbow tornado which she used on Thunder Shine earlier in the day. But she was swatted away by the scorpion tail, sending her flying backwards, landing towards the others.

"Rainbow!" Twilight cried out.

The Manticore snarled and lunges forward, but stopped at its tracks when a lightning bolt zapped out of nowhere. Looking ahead, it glared at Thunder Shine, whose horn was glowing. It roared in an angrier manner as it charged forward. His horn glowing with lightning, Thunder Shine fired his second round of magic towards the beast, hitting it in the chest. Everything, then turned silent. Thunder Shine looked up ahead, "Did I get it?" he asked. Actually, he did get it, only to anger it to the core. It roared loudly and pounds towards Thunder Shine, swiping his paw at him.

Thunder Shine screamed in pain as he was knocked back by the Manticore.

"Thunder Shine!" Twilight screamed.

As the Manticore stood in triumph, yet extremely angered. The six ponies snorted as they braced themselves, for what will happen next. They stampeded towards the angry animal, but as they started to reach, Fluttershy jumped in between.

"**WAIT!**"

The six ponies stopped at their tracks as well as the Manticore. Fluttershy calmly walked up towards the Manticore, who lets out a snarl and raised its paw to attack. "Fluttershy get away from-" Thunder Shine warned, but was cut off as he saw the yellow pegasus nuzzle her snout against the big meaty paw.

"Shh...it's okay," the pegasus said. The Manticore calmed down and lowered its paw, revealing to be a big dark thorn on its paw, which made Fluttershy gasp, "Oh...you poor little baby," she cooed.

"Little!?" Rainbow Dash said a bit shocked.

"Now this might hurt for just a second." Fluttershy reach for the thorn with her mouth and the sound of a pluck was heard. A huge mouth was seen as the Manticore lets out a loud and powerful roar at point-blank range.

"**FLUTTERSHY!**" the mares cried out.

Thunder Shine growled as his horn started to glow once again, but stopped to see the Manticore, licking Fluttershy from the chin to her mane, not to mention cradling her. The other ponies were astonished for what they were seeing, the Manticore was now happy that the painful thorn was out of its paw. After the warm thank you, the Manticore placed Fluttershy, whose mane was upwards thanks to the moisture from the licking. Thunder Shine walked upwards towards her, still looking astonished.

"Fluttershy, how did you know about the thorn?"

"I didn't," she replied. "Sometimes, we all need to be shown a little kindness," Fluttershy replied happily. Twilight and Thunder Shine looked at each other and smiled as they walked along with everypony else. Laying on the ground was the thorn, Fluttershy took out from the Manticore's paw. It started spinning rapidly, turning into the starry mist, that happened to be Nightmare.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Minutes later...**

"Ugh, my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck," Rarity spoke up as she along with the rest of the group were walking through the forest, this time through the swampy area where the ground was wet and muddy. The aerial view of the forest was soon covered with trees with thick bushels of leaves, blocking the moon's light. "I didn't mean that literally," Rarity muttered under her breath.

Twilight lets out a desperate groan, "That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it," she muttered under her breath. That's when Thunder Shine's ears perked up and he began to look around. So far nothing was there except him, Twilight, and the other ponies.

"Somethin' wrong, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"No, everything's okay," Thunder Shine replied, although his heart was telling him, that something was wrong. As they were halfway near the bog, Nightmare Moon slithered past them, only to have Thunder Shine look down, and saw nothing there. Twilight looked at the stallion with concern, "Thunder Shine?" she asked, making him jerk up and gaze at the unicorn. "Sorry, Twilight. I thought I felt something slither past me," he said.

Twilight was about to answer, but Fluttershy cuts her sentence as she lets out a loud scream.

Applejack turned to the frightened pegasus, "It's just mud, sugarcube," she said calmly, but then looked up and saw a large frightening face on tree. She screamed as well as she backed away. Even Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash screamed as they saw the horrid faces on the trees. Thunder Shine was scared as well as he began as readied himself, with his horn glowing. But the next thing, they saw Pinkie and it looks like she's...laughing. She even made some funny faces and sounds to go with them.

"Pinkie! What are you doing? RUN!" Twilight cried out.

But Pinkie didn't listen as she kept on laughing at the scary faces of the trees and Thunder Shine just watched. He looked at the faces again and he realized, "It's all a trick!" he whispered to himself as his eyes went back to Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, everypony! Don't you see-" she said as she started to break out in song.

**When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...**

"Tell me she's not-" Twilight said as Pinkie kept on with her musical number.

**The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown... **

"Oh, I'm afraid she is," Rarity replied.

**I'd hide under my pillow ** **From what I thought I saw ** **But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way ** **To deal with fears at all **

"Then what is?" Rainbow Dash asked Pinkie in an uncomfortable manner.

**She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall ** **Learn to face your fears ** **You'll see that they can't hurt you ** **Just laugh to make them disappear." ** **Ha! Ha! Ha! **

After those three repetitive words, the horror face on the tree disappeared magically. The ponies gasped at each other and Thunder Shine just smiled at this unusual power Pinkie has.

**So, giggle at the ghostly **

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy laughed, causing one scary face to disappear.

**Guffaw at the grossly **

Rarity and Applejack joined as well, making more faces on the trees disappear.

**Crack up at the creepy, w****hoop it up with the weepy **

Pinkie Pie pushed Twilight to a scary face and she laughed as well, making the face go away in a snap.

**Chortle at the kooky, snortle at the spooky **

Thunder Shine even looked at one face and, he too joined the laughter, making some faces disappear as he laughed hard.

**And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... **

**LAUGH!**

As the song ends, all of the faces vanished in pink smoke and all of the seven ponies fell onto the floor laughing their hearts out. Soon, the moon's light began to shine and the laughter dies down. "Wow, Pinkie, that was amazing! I didn't realize that you could do something like that," Thunder Shine replied.

"Hey, that's what I do. Whenever there's something scary, just laugh!" Pinkie stated as she began to hop, leaving the stallion smiling before walking with the rest of the group.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Later on...**

The seven were now finally out of the bog, and towards the riverbank. The water was raging like if there was a storm that ripped through, not to mention looking pretty much dangerous to go across. Pinkie hopped happily as she giggled a bit, until she made a sudden stop, everypony else bumping into each other. Each of them looked from behind and there they saw the raging river.

"How are we gonna cross this?" Pinkie asked.

Thunder Shine's ears perked up once again, "Girls, do you hear that?" he asked as he listened. Faint sobbing was heard from the beyond, causing the mares to nod as well. "Yeah, I can hear it too," Rainbow Dash replied.

"So can I!" Pinkie added.

"Me too," Fluttershy replied.

"I as well," Rarity inserted.

"Same fer me," Applejack nodded.

"I can can as well," Twilight replied as she turned to Thunder Shine, "Do you know what it is?"

"No...not what. _Who?_" Thunder Shine replied.

"Well, we can't just stand here, let's go!" Rarity replied as she dashed off, with the other ponies following her. They ran to the other side and there they saw a large purple serpent with dark blonde hair and eyebrows sobbing uncontrollably. On his snout was a long mustache, but part of it was cut off.

"Oh what a world! What a world!" he wailed.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Thunder Shine asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_, and now I look simply _horrid!_" the serpent cried out as he lunged into the water, making a large splash in which hit the ponies, completely wetting their coats, manes, and tails.

"Oh, give me a break!" Rainbow Dash said unamused.

"That's what th' fuss is about?" Applejack said looking very dumbfounded.

"Why, of course it is! How _can_ you be so insensitive?" Rarity said to Applejack and Rainbow Dash as she ran up towards them, then upwards to the serpent, taking a good look at his appearance, "Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales. ."

"I know..." the serpent sniffed sadly.

"Ugh! Crying over a mustache? Really!?" Rainbow muttered.

"Rainbow!" Thunder Shine scolded. "Show some respect here! Wouldn't you be upset if your mane was cut straight off?"

That silenced the rainbow-maned pegasus good as she watched Rarity continued to calm the serpent.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache!" Rarity continued and the serpent nodded.

"It's true, I'm _hideous_!" the serpent exclaimed and the fashionista shook her head. "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected."

Rarity reach to one of the serpents tails and plucked one of them out of his body, making him yelp in pain. "Ow, what was that for!?"

Rarity held the scale up high, "Rarity, what are you-" Twilight asked only to be cut off by a quick slit. The serpent whimpered and fainted after hearing the sound. The others stood shocked as Rarity used her magical horn to levitate...her tail! She placed it onto the serpents snout, replacing the damaged mustache. The serpent looked at his new look and his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! My mustache! How wonderful!"

"You look smashing!" Rarity replied warmly.

"But Rarity your tail!" Twilight pointed out to Rarity's tail which was now short. Rarity chuckled, "Oh, it's fine, darling. Short tails are in this season. Besides it'll grow back," she stated. Twilight smiled.

"Well, that was very thoughtful of ya," Thunder Shine replied.

"Why thank you, Thunder Shine," the unicorn replied until she noticed the riverbank, which wasn't raging anymore. "The river!"

Twilight looked up and smiled, "We can walk through!" she said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Thunder Shine exclaimed, leading the mare across the river until they find themselves being lifted by the serpent's recoiled body. "Allow me," he said politely and the ponies hopped across the river, using the serpent's body as stepping stones. Each of them safely went across the river, all of them thanking the serpent. The serpent waved goodbye to the Mane Seven and went back inside the river.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Later on...

The ponies have finally reached to the end of the Everfree Forest. Twilight looked ahead and her eyes widened with happiness, "There it is!" she exclaimed.

Looking ahead, the rest of the group there was a large castle in ruins with a broken bridge with misty and eerie fog to go with the appearance. "The ruins that hold Elements of Harmony! We made it!" With no hesitation, Twilight dashed off.

"Twilight, wait up!" Thunder Shine cried out as he and the rest of the mares chased after Twilight.

"We're almost there!" Twilight cried out as she got closer to the bridge. But then she skidded to a stop after seeing the bridge and was about to fall off the edge, but Thunder Shine thought fast and used his magic to stop the unicorn from falling to her death. "That was close! Twilight, one more step, and you would've been done for!" he said.

"Thanks," Twilight said, looking a bit scared.

"Man, what's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Rainbow asked with a playful smirk.

"Now what?" Pinkie asked.

"Duh," Rainbow Dash said, showing Pinkie her wings as she flew down.

"Oh yeah."

Rainbow Dash dove down and grabbed the ends of the bridge and reached up to the other side. As she was about to tie the ropes up until she heard an eerie female voice. "Rainbow..."

"Who's there!?"

"Rainbow..."

"I ain't scare of you! Show yourself!" Rainbow shouted as she stood on her hind hooves, punching out her front hooves. Nightmare Moon's mist past the pegasus as she continued to braced herself for what would happen next. "We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria," the voice replied.

"Who?"

"Why you of course!"

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_," she mused.

"No. Rainbow Dash, we want you to join us," the voice replied. Coming out of the fog were three pegasus ponies: two stallions and one mare all dressed in what it looked like Wonderbolt suits, but in purple and black with yellow lightning bolts and each had a white winged pony skull on their flanks. Each also had sported dark blue goggles with yellow lens.

"The Shadowbolts!" the mare introduced. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"

"Yeah," Rainbow went on.

"Swiftest..."

"Yeah..."

"Bravest flyer in all the land!" the mare finished.

"Yes, all true!" Rainbow chuckled.

"We need... _you_," the Shadowbolt mare replied. Seeing up ahead, Thunder Shine's eyes furrowed a bit, "Uh-oh..." he uttered under his breath, looking pretty anxious of what Rainbow Dash was going to do.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rainbow cheered, "Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal!"

"NO!" the Shadowbolt mare thundered as she flew in front of Rainbow Dash as well as the stallions. "It's _them_ or _us!_" Their faces looked more menacing than before, causing tomboy to go silent for a moment.

"Rainbow!" Twilight called out, sounding more worried than impatient, "What's taking so long!?"

"It's Nightmare Moon," Thunder Shine said, causing the girls to look up and gasp. "Don't listen to them!" Twilight warned, which caught the attention of the Shadowbolt mare. Her eye-goggles glowed in a yellow aura, causing the eerie mist to roll in, blocking the other ponies view. Twilight, Thunder Shine, and the others kept on calling out for Rainbow, which was too difficult for her to hear from across.

"Come on, Rainbow..." Thunder Shine whispered as he started to feel anxious.

"Well?" the Shadowbolt mare asked, waiting for Rainbow's answer.

"Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." Rainbow Dash flew away from the Shadowbolts as that growled in grimace, transforming back into Nightmare's mist form, disappearing into the fog, which disappeared as Rainbow Dash flew to the other side of the bridge. The ponies cheered as the mare landed on her hooves, "See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'," she replied.

"Well, you took awfully long there!" Thunder Shine replied with a smirk.

"Yeah," Rainbow chuckled. "...sorry 'bout that. At least we can cross now."

Rainbow Dash showed the others the fixed bridge and the seven walked across to the castle ruins."

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Seconds later...

The seven ponies walked inside of the castle where they see a few windows that showed the starry sky on each one, while the large one showed the white moon. It was also covered with a flew vines that grew around and inside, since it remained for a thousand years. In the center was a large apparatus-like structure that had stone spheres on them, each one having a gem-shaped carving in the center.

"Twilight..." Applejack started. "...ain't this what you've been waitin' for?"

Twilight lets out a smile, "The Elements of Harmony! We've found them!" she exclaimed.

Each pony grabbed a sphere and placed them onto the ground. Pinkie Pie walked up to the spheres and counted each one, "One, two, three, four... There's only five of them!"

"Where's the sixth?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The book said_ 'When the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed'_," Twilight replied.

"What in th' hay is that suppose t' mean?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen."

Applejack nodded and turned to the others, "Come on now, y'all. She needs t' concentrate." The others nodded and backed away from Twilight, giving her some personal space. But they began to notice Thunder Shine still standing behind Twilight. "Thunder Shine, darling?" Rarity called out, which caught the stallion's attention.

"It's okay, girls. I thought that Twilight might need some support," Thunder Shine replied as he turned back to Twilight, whose horn began to glow in a magical magenta aura. He sighed softly, '_Man, I've sure seen a lot of changes in Twilight so far, also..._' he looked back at the five mares who watched from the distance '_...I'd never thought that I would have everypony as my friends...even if there all mares._' A smile was shown from Thunder Shine as he turned around, only to have his smile turn into a shocked face.

"Twilight! The Elements!"

Twilight snapped out of her concentration and looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw the five stone spheres being spun around by a misty tornado. She leaped into the tornado, and so did Thunder Shine, who called out "Wait!"

The tornado disappeared and the five mares were shocked.

"**Twilight! Thunder Shine!**"

The ponies clamored in worry, wondering where the two could be.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**The other side of the ruins...**

Thunder Shine and Twilight teleport to the second part of the ruined castle, coughing their hearts out. After gasping for air, they looked up and there they saw Nightmare Moon standing on a small balcony with the five Element spheres in the grips of her mane and tail. She chuckled darkly as lightning flashed out of nowhere and the two ponies stood bracing themselves for their next move. Twilight bowed her head and hoof, steaming for a charge, while Thunder Shine spreads wings and his horn started to glow.

"You're kidding..." Nightmare Moon taunted. "You're kidding, right?"

But the two ponies charged without any words, which made Nightmare charge towards them. As they got closer, Twilight's horn began to glow and in a flash she disappeared, making the dark mare stop in her tracks. "What!?" she gasped.

"Look up, Nightmare!" Thunder Shine called out, making Nightmare look above and saw Thunder Shine diving down, shooting his magic towards her. She dodged the attack by flying upwards, "Oh...so now you want to fight, huh!?" she sneered.

"I told you...you don't wanna get to my bad side!" Thunder Shine growled.

"Such foolishness!"

Nightmare Moon blasts her magic at the stallion, in which he dodges. As the two alicorns fight each other with their magic and their wings, Twilight focused on the five sphere that were abandoned by Nightmare. The sound of lightning crackled through the air as the lavender bookworm aimed her horn, which started to glow once more.

"Just one spark! Come on, come on!"

Another round of magic was fired from above as Thunder Shine, who was now bruised from the attacks made by Nightmare, glared at the evil alicorn and fired another shot, but Nightmare bounced it away and counter attacked with her magic. She hits Thunder Shine in the chest, making him scream in pain and sending him falling down. He lands in a loud thud, making him wince in pain.

"Such a pity..."

She then notices Twilight using her magic to summon the sixth Element, "No! No!" she said and then teleports back into the balcony. The magic knocked Twilight back hard, making her skid through the ground a bit. Nightmare Moon arrived back in the balcony and saw the spheres glowing, which made Twilight smile as she looked ahead. But, the spheres lost their light and the unicorn's smile fades.

"What? Where's the Sixth Element?"

Thunder Shine weakly got up on his hooves and saw that Nightmare Moon standing on the balcony. A laugh was heard from her as she lifted up her front hooves and stomping the ground, making the sphere shatter into tiny pieces. "Damn it!" he growled angrily. Twilight just stood there hopelessly as Nightmare stood in triumph. "You little foal! Thinking you could defeat _me_? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever_!" she boasted.

Thunder Shine weakly glared at Nightmare as she lets out a small evil laugh.

But then, Twilight hears the other ponies in the background, all calling out for her and her eyes widened with realization. That's when a small spark glinted from her eyes. She whirled back at Nightmare Moon with a smirk on her face which was filled with confidence. "You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here!_"

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack stood boldly besides Twilight, which left Nightmare Moon looking flabbergasted. "What!?" she blurted out.

Thunder Shine stood there in surprise, "What!? _They're_ the Elements of Harmony?" he muttered.

The shards began to glow in multicolored lights and started floating Nightmare and Twilight began to speak. "Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_!" the first shards began to orbit around Applejack who stood there with her head up.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_!" Fluttershy saw the shards float around her and started to reel backwards, looking timid and shy.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_!" Pinkie hopped as the shards began to swirl around her as Twilight kept on with her speech.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_!" Rarity saw the shards around her and showed a flattered expression.

"...and Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!" The last remaining shards began to swirl around Rainbow Dash, who looked confident.

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon recalled.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me._.." Twilight replied as she glanced at her five friends then back at Nightmare Moon "...when I realized that you all... are _my friends_! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!"

Then, a white light began to appear above Twilight and all of the shards around the five ponies began to form golden necklaces while a golden tiara with a magenta six-pointed star shaped jewel appeared on Twilight's forehead. The six came together as they glowed and a large rainbow was created from the Elements. The rainbow began to dive down towards Nightmare Moon and formed a tornado, similar to Rainbow Dash's rainbow tornado.

Thunder Shine stood there in amazement as he watched the show go on, but then...

"No! I will not...be...DEFEATED!" Nightmare Moon shouted as she suddenly broke out of the rainbow, leaving the six ponies shocked. "W-what!?" Twilight cried out. Nightmare lets out an angry roar and blasted her magic at the six ponies, their screams of pain echoing through the night.

"Girls!" Thunder Shine screamed in shock and horror.

The six groaned in pain. "I-I don't understand...we had all of the six Elements...why didn't it turn Nightmare back to normal?" Twilight asked in wonder and shock, earning an evil laugh from the dark alicorn. "Pity, isn't it? No matters, the sun will never shine again...and your princess isn't here to save all of you," she said with venom.

Seeing what was going on, Thunder Shine just stood there as the memories of him bumping into Twilight, meeting Pinkie Pie, as well as Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash began to shoot through his mind. '_No! I can't let this happen! I won't let Nightmare Moon win this fight!_' he thought as he heard Nightmare speak up.

"Goodnight, little foals!"

After those words, she blasted her magic and Thunder Shine quickly dashed in front of the fallen mares, using his magic to fight off Nightmare Moon.

"Thunder Shine!"

"You little..." Nightmare growled. "Do you honestly think you can take me on!?"

"In this state...no! But hurting these ponies for your own amusement...I won't stand for it!" Thunder Shine bellowed, his eyes glowing with anger and defense.

"Trying to protect these pathetic foals, huh!? No matter! You can die _with _them!" Nightmare shouted as she boosted her power making Thunder Shine grunt, trying to keep his magic stable. The mares stood in shock and worry, "Thunder Shine, you can't fight Nightmare Moon! Your magic isn't strong enough!" Twilight cried out.

"I know..." Thunder Shine replied. "But...I won't let her hurt you, or the others! I may not be as powerful as Princess Celestia...but hurting other ponies for personal gain...is highly unforgivable!"

"You...just DIE!" Nightmare Moon screamed in a rage.

"I won't let her hurt you. You hear me!? I won't let her kill you...because you are...MY FRIENDS, TOO!"

Then suddenly, Thunder Shine's horn began to glow brighter and a yellow light exploded, knocking Nightmare Moon backwards. "W-what is this!?" she gasped. The girls stood there in surprise as Thunder Shine stood boldly, the yellow light began to hover above him. A golden seven pointed crown with a yellow eight-pointed star shaped jewel in the center appeared on the stallion's head. Seeing the results, Twilight ran up towards Thunder Shine and they both began to glow in colored auras, followed by everypony else.

"No, this can't be! How is this happening!?" Nightmare Moon gasped.

The seven ponies were lifted into the air and this time a larger rainbow was created from the Elements, which was now glowing. It shot down towards Nightmare Moon and formed a larger tornado which engulfed her. "No! Nooooooo!" Nightmare Moon screamed in agony as she lifted her hooves up, but the glowing rainbow tornado has fully enveloped her. Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity floated in the background on their hind legs. Twilight and Thunder Shine opened their eyes, which were glowing white, making the entire ruined castle glow.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Moments later...**

The ponies were laying on the floor after the fight with Nightmare Moon. Rainbow was the first one to wake up. "Oh...my head," she said dazedly. Applejack and the rest of the group awaken from their unconsciousness. "Is everypony okay?" the farmpony asked.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Rarity spoke up. The others turn around and spotted that Rarity had gotten her tail back.

"Why, Rarity! It's so lovely," Fluttershy complimented.

"I know!" Rarity replied as she hugged her freshly curled tail. "I know! I'll never part with it again!"

"No, your necklace. It looks like your Cutie mark," Rarity looked at her necklace and the gem in the center looked exactly like her Cutie mark: a diamond-shaped gem bathed in the color purple. She gasped in delight, "Really? Ooh! So does yours!" she said to Fluttershy, who looked at her necklace which was a pink butterfly gem in the center. The others had gems that looked like Cutie marks as well: Rainbow's had a red lightning bolt gem, Applejack's had an orange apple gem, and Pinkie's had a blue balloon shaped gem.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!"

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash replied, then she noticed Thunder Shine weakly getting up on his hooves, and her eyes began to glitter when she saw the crown on the stallion's head. "No way! Thunder Shine's got a crown!"

"What!?" Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack gasped in unison.

"Huh? I have a crown?" Thunder Shine asked.

"Yeah, you do!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Rainbow's right, Thunder Shine," Twilight said as she looked at Thunder Shine's new Element. "It's so beautiful!"

Thunder Shine looked at himself at a small puddle and it turns out they were right! "N...no way!" he gasped as his crown glittered in the sun's light, that was slowly peeking from the mountains. He glanced at Twilight who smiled, with her Element tiara on her head.

"Gee, Twilight...ah thought you were jus' spoutin' a lot o' hooey, but ah reckon we really do represent th' elements o' friendship," Applejack replied.

"Indeed, you do..." a female voice spoke up.

A large blaze of light emerged out of the sun and entered the the castle. As the light faded, there stood Princess Celestia, who stood boldly with her wings openly spread. The five ponies bowed in respect as they saw the Princess. However, Twilight smiled, "Princess Celestia!" she walked up towards the taller pony. "Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it," she said warmly.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart."

Celestia then turned around to see Thunder Shine standing, "And it seems you're not the only one." She walked up towards he stallion, "Hello again, Thunder Shine," she said.

"Hey, Princess," Thunder Shine said looking pretty nervous.

"I assume you've enjoyed your first days in Ponyville, and you've made quite many friends. That I'm very impressed," she started.

"Hey, you're the one who sent me here to make friends," Thunder Shine recalled with a small smirk.

"True...but I'm also impressed that you were able to awaken the Seventh Element of Harmony," Celestia added.

"Seventh Element of Harmony?"

This made Twilight gasp in shock as well as the others, "Seventh Element!? But that's impossible! The book said that there were only _six_ Elements of Harmony!" she said. "I thought the same thing, but somehow the legend never told us that there would be another Element of Harmony and Thunder Shine was the pony who has awakened it," Celestia answered.

Looking at his crown, Thunder Shine noticed the jewel in the center, and then his eyes widened with shock "No way! What does this mean!? What does my...Element represent!?" he said in a surprised manner.

"I'm glad you asked. Because of your vow to protect Twilight and the rest of the ponies, you've befriended. Your heart produced a shining light inside, showing how much you care about them deeply. Thus awakening the hidden Element...the Element of _Starlight_," Celestia answered and the six mares gasped.

"The Element of Starlight?" Thunder Shine asked.

"Yes, because of its similar power...it shares a connection with the Element of Magic," Celestia replied. "You can tell by the shapes of your gems."

Thunder Shine and Twilight looked at each other, then at their crowns' gems and noticed... the jewels looked quite the same since Twilight's was six pointed and Thunder Shine's was eight-pointed."No way!" the two cried out in unison. Celestia smiled, "Now to take care of some unfinished business," she said as she turned around and saw the remains of Nightmare Moon's armor.

Laying unconscious was another alicorn mare but smaller than Celestia. She had a darker blue coat, a light indigo-blue mane and tail. Her eyelids were shadowed and in the same hue as her mane. On her neck was a blackish-blue necklace with a white crescent moon in the center, which also happened to be her Cutie mark on her flank.

"Princess Luna," Celestia spoke up. Princess Luna opened her eyes, revealing her eye-color: turquoise. She looked up and saw Celestia towering her while the other ponies watched from the distance.

"What's going on, now?" Thunder Shine asked in a mutter.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this Time to put our differences behind us..." Celestia said as she knelt down towards the smaller alicorn. "...we were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister!?" the ponies gasped.

'_Sister!? This pony who attacked us and tried to make an eternal light is Celestia's sister!?_' Thunder Shine thought a bit bewildered.

"Will you accept my friendship?"

After hearing Celestia's question, Luna turned her face away from her elder sister. The mares and Thunder Shine looked closer as they waited for Luna's answer. Pinkie fell forward, letting out a small "Whoa!" as she landed on the ground. Luna held her hand down then quickly ran up towards Celestia.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" she cried, nuzzling her snout against the taller alicorn's neck.

"I missed you too," Celestia sniffed as tears began streaming down her face.

The ponies watched in happiness until the touchy moment was interrupted when they saw Pinkie Pie bawling out. Tears were spouting like fountains to show comic effect as Pinkie blew her nose. "Hey!" she said, abruptly stopping the waterworks. "You know what this calls for?"

"What?" The six Element holders asked.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

"A party!" Pinkie cheered.

The entire town was completely decorated from top to bottom. Balloons were tied and streamers were hung on the railings on bridges and balcony while confetti started falling freely. All of the ponies, Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn ran by with smiles on their faces, followed by the sounds of cheering, and laughing that echoed in the air.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna landed in Ponyville in golden pegasus-drawn chariots. Celestia's chariot had the symbol of the sun while Luna's has the symbol of the Moon. Spike bulldozed his way through the crowd and hugged Twilight as well as Thunder Shine while the Princesses were escorted off the chariots and were given flowers by the Ponyville ponies. Noticing the flowers, Luna gave them a small smile as they smiled back at her.

Twilight watched the happiness go on and a sigh was heard from her, Thunder Shine walked up towards her.

"Hey, Twilight. You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, why the glum face, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Celestia asked along with Thunder Shine's question.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them," Twilight said sadly as she looked at Spike, and the others, including Thunder Shine with a sad face.

"Spike, take a note," Princess Celestia ordered. Hearing his name, Spike took out a quill pen and parchment paper. He started to write as Princess Celestia spoke, '_I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville._' This made Twilight's face began to change expressions. The five mares cheered as they mobbed her happily.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!" Twilight cried out with happiness as the girls kept on hugging her, as the party kept on.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Thunder Shine smiled at the hugging mares while the confetti kept on raining down until he turned around to see Princess Celestia walking up towards him. "Oh...hey Celestia," he said. "Great party, huh?"

"Yes..." Princess Celestia replied. "Yes indeed. Listen, I'm very glad that you were able to make friends like I had requested, since you weren't able to make any back in Canterlot..."

"I know that...you already told me that," Thunder Shine replied with a smile.

"Yes, but my heart keeps telling me that...I haven't gotten your answer on why you've came to Canterlot in the first place..." the Princess replied. This made Thunder Shine's smile fade after hearing the somewhat question. Silence occurred for a couple of seconds as Thunder Shine lets out a sigh before looking Celestia straight in the eyes.

"You know...it's been years since and I've just gotten comfortable being here in Ponyville..." Thunder Shine replied. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about that...I mean Ponyville is openly welcomed like you said, and I just found out that I awakened my Element of Harmony. How can I answer your question when I went through these amazing things here?"

Celestia didn't argue, instead she just smiled, "I see..." she said. "Although, it seems very unusual to see you with a group of mares."

"Hey, I'm used to it," Thunder Shine replied with a chuckle. "Besides...it's not like they wanna talk about romance all the time."

"Romance? And just what do you mean by that?" Celestia asked raising a brow and a red blush began to appear on the stallion's face. "Well..."

"I don't want to know," Celestia replied. "Still...I really want to know what happened, but it seems you're already occupied. Very well, I'll let you experience more in Ponyville."

"Thanks, Princess." Thunder Shine said with a smile.

"Excuse me," Derpy's voice called out. Thunder Shine and Celestia turn around and saw Derpy with a lampshade on her head. "Sorry to interrupt, but the party's already started!" she said. "Thunder Shine, you should join us! Same for you, Princess!"

"Say, Princess. Shall we?" Thunder Shine asked.

"I'd be delighted," Celestia answered.

Thunder Shine and Princess Celestia walked with Derpy to join the other ponies, especially Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity. The stallion smiled as he watched the girls enjoy themselves and couldn't help but smile brightly. '_Looks like I'm gonna have one hell of an adventure here! Not to mention making new friends, too!_' he thought.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Whoo! That's the end of chapter Two, hope you guys enjoyed it! Now I'm gonna get started with the third chapter when Thunder Shine starts to get to know Ponyville more, not to mention helping Twilight who will get the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala! Oh, and I hope you like the opening for The Seventh Element!**

**One more thing, tell me which stallion you want Thunder Shine to be paired with in the future chapters so I can make it into a pairing. I already have ThunderMac (Thunder Shine x Big McIntosh), I would like to see other pairings too!**

**ME WANT REVIEWS...BUT ****NO**** FLAMING!**

**StarTeen2000 out!**


	5. The Ticket Master

**Hey all you Bronies and Pegasisters! Today I have a new chapter of The Seventh Element for you guys! I have to say, this story is getting pretty popular and I wanna thank y'all for that! Now without further ado, here is the third chapter of the Seventh Element! And I will be posting the opening theme song for this fic!**

**But before I do, here is some review replies for our readers!**

DragonZeus1: Oh, so you like ThunderMac more, huh? Well you'll see more in latter chapters, and as for AppleDash...I'm not a fan of yuri pairings, but I'll find some pairings for the two.

Queen of Water: Thanks! I see you're enjoying the story a lot! There will be more coming soon!

**Alright let's get started!**

**My Little Pony does NOT belong to me, however the character Thunder Shine is 100% mine**

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP -MLP – MLP

**Ponyville in the morning...**

"Thanks for offering me to move in with you, Derpy," Thunder Shine said with a warm smile and Derpy nodded happily as she too smiled.

"No problem! Since you don't have a permanent place to stay, I thought you'd live with me. Although, I also have somepony else staying here."

"Really?"

Derpy nodded, "Yeah. He's not here at the moment, but he sleeps on the couch. He doesn't use the other room upstairs."

From the looks of things, Thunder Shine was inside a two-story cottage, technically a 1½ story home. It was washed in a pale blue color with a roof complete made out of hay, although underneath was completely made of bricks. The windows were clear and the colors of the windowsills were dipped in a brown color. The house was surrounded by a picket fence which was dipped in eggshell white, with small shrubs planted in front.

"Extra room, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, he finds the couch cozy so, he sleeps there. Anyways, the room in there is empty. You can stay up there." Derpy showed him the stairs.

"Thanks, I don't have many things, so..."

"Oh, that's okay. It has a bed and everything else!" Derpy mused at the stallion, who just smiled as he went upstairs to unpack. As he started, he looked at the beautiful view of Ponyville and just smiled. Since he had a few belongings, it took him seconds to unpack. He quickly ran downstairs and towards the door.

"Hey, where you heading off to all of the sudden?" Derpy called out.

"Oh, well since I'm still new in Ponyville. I thought I wanna get out of the house," Thunder Shine replied.

"Hey, you could at least get some breakfast while your out!"

"No worries, Derpy. I think I know a place where to get some breakfast," Thunder Shine said with a smile.

"Really?" Derpy asked, tilting her head. "Where?"

"Sweet Apple Acres," Thunder Shine replied.

"Sweet Apple Acres? You've been there before?"

Thunder Shine nodded, "Yeah, it's where Applejack and her family live," he said. "...maybe they would give me something to eat...and even help them out with the farm." Thunder Shine ran out the door after his sentence.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP -MLP – MLP

**[Cue: Mirai Start by Mimori Suzuko]**

_(The screen shows the Mane Seven smiling at the screen, each going in order: Thunder Shine, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, and Princess Celestia)_

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ga  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! utaidasu<br>Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni  
><strong>

(_The screen now shows the Mane Seven using their Elements of Harmony before turning the screen white_)

**Mune ga mune ga odoru no **

_(The scene now shows the beautiful view of Ponyville as the Title screen all in Japanese appeared in the middle of the screen with the small English title beneath, followed by Seven's Cutie Marks on the top-right side. Thunder Shine lands on the right side of the title and fades into a golden silhouette. The Title reads 'My Little Pony: Dai Nana Yousou' meaning 'My Little Pony: The Seventh Element')_

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu **

_(The scene shows Thunder Shine and scenes of him as his credits pop up: 'Thunder Shine, Dream English Voice: Maile Flanagan, Dream Japanese Voice: Junko Takeuchi')_

(_Then Twilight as well as scenes of her while her credits pop up: 'Twilight Sparkle, English Voice: Twilight Sparkle, Japanese Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro)_

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo **

_(Pinkie Pie and her scenes appear next as well as her credits: 'Pinkie Pie, English Voice: Andrea Libman, Japanese Voice: Suzuko Mimori')_

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi**

_(Fluttershy's scenes appear next, followed by her credits: 'Fluttershy, English Voice: Andrea Libman, Japanese Voice: Emiri Kato')_

_(The scene switched to Rainbow Dash as her credits appeared: 'Rainbow Dash, English Voice: Ashleigh Ball, Japanese Voice: Izumi Kitta')_

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute**

_(Applejack's scenes come up next including her credits: 'Applejack, English Voice: Ashleigh Ball, Japanese Voice: Sora Tokui')_

**Houkago no hiru sagari futoshita guuzen ga**

_(Rarity and her scenes appear next followed by her credits: 'Rarity, English Voice: Tabitha St. Germain, Japanese Voice: Mikoi Sasaki')_

**Anata to watashi no mirai wo kaeru? **

_(Spike's scenes appear in the scene as well as his credits: 'Spike, English Voice: Cathy Weseluck, Japanese Voice: Makoto Kumai')_

**Oshiete nee oshiete!**

(_Princess Celestia comes in last followed by her credits: 'Princess Celestia, English Voice: Nicole Oliver, Japanese Voice: Kikuko Inoue'_)

**Sonna Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ni  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! tsutsumarete<br>Nanimo kamo ga ureshiku naru  
>Watashi wo uketomete<strong>

_(The screen later shows various scenes of all of the characters, including Thunder Shine who is mostly scene with the group or in solo scenes such as flying or using his magic to battle an enemy)_

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ga  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! utaidasu<br>Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni  
>Mune ga mune ga odoru no<br>Mirai mirai mirai e! **

_(More scenes shown the characters of the scene until the opening theme ends with the Mane Seven standing as they came closer as the scene changes, showing the view of Canterlot and Ponyville before fading to black.)_

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**CHAPTER THREE**

**The Seventh Element: The Ticket Master**

**Sweet Apple Acres...**

Thunder Shine arrived at the entrance of the orchard where he saw Applejack bucking some trees, which made some apples fall off the branches and into the barrels. He walked up towards the farmpony, who looked up and smiled. "Mornin' Thunder Shine! What brings ya here?" she asked.

"Morning Applejack. Just thought I come by to well...maybe get something to eat and maybe help out in the farm."

Applejack smiled even more, "Well ya came just in time. Granny Smith and Apple Bloom are outta town t'day. So it's jus' me and Big Mac here. Ah would love t' have an extra hoof. We gotta make sure that we get all o' this applebuckin' done b'fore sundown," she said.

"Applebuck?" Thunder Shine asked.

"That's what th' Apple Family call harvestin' time," Applejack replied. "It's when we gather all o' th' apples so we can sell 'em. Ah would be delighted t' show ya..."

"That would be cool! I've never done something like that before..." Thunder Shine replied until he heard his stomach growl. "But first...I would like to get something to eat..." Applejack chuckled more. "Always thinkin' 'bout food, huh?" Thunder Shine furrowed his brows looking a bit embarrassed, "Hey, I'm hungry here!" he blurted out.

"Ah understand. Come on, let's go to the barn. Ah bet Big Mac would be thrilled t' see ya!"

Thunder Shine blushed even more, "Y-yeah...I bet too," he muttered under his breath.

The two ponies walked into the barn, where they saw Big McIntosh in the kitchen. "Hey, Big Mac! Thunder Shine's here t' help us out!" Applejack called out. The farmer's ears perked up after hearing the stallion's name and he turned around. He smiled as the sound of harps were heard as he glanced at Thunder Shine in a lovestruck daze. "Why howdy, Thunder Shine...glad ya came here t' help us out," he cooed.

"Uh yeah...um...is it okay if I have some of your food? I haven't ate any breakfast," Thunder Shine replied.

"Anythin' fer ya', cutie," Big McIntosh replied.

A squeak was heard from Thunder Shine as his blush gotten darker. Applejack noticed the blush and smiled, "Well then, why don't we get started on with th' Applebuckin while Big Mac makes somethin' very good fer ya?" she asked.

"Yeah...let's go," Thunder Shine agreed.

Applejack chuckled as she and Thunder Shine walked out of the barn and into the orchard. "Alright, Thunder Shine, ya ready fer yer first lesson on applebuckin'?" she asked. Thunder Shine nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Can't wait to see what you got!"

"Alright then, all ya need to do is use yer back legs to kick the trees and knock th' apple loose," Applejack said. "Like this."

Applejack walked up towards the tree. She lifted her hind legs and gives the tree a good hard buck, shaking the tree and making the apples become loose. Within seconds, lots of apples started falling off the branches and landing on large barrels. "Oh..." Thunder Shine said as he started to get what Applejack had said to him. He turned to one of the trees that has a few empty barrels.

He turned backwards, focusing his hind-legs towards the tree trunk. As Applejack watched, Thunder Shine rose his legs up in the air and gave the tree a simple kick. It shook for a couple of seconds, but much to his disappointment, the apples didn't fall loose. This made Thunder Shine look a bit discouraged. Applejack just stood there, then turned to the stallion. "Seems that ya didn't put enough hoof grease on that kick," she said.

"Hey, this is my first time doing this," Thunder Shine replied.

"Ah know, sugarcube. Try again."

As a response to the direction, Thunder Shine glanced at the tree once again and raised his hind legs once more and this time he gives the tree a harder kick in the trunk. The tree shook and the apples came loose and started falling freely. Thunder Shine looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I did it!" he said until some of the apples fell onto his head, sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Thunder Shine! You okay?" Applejack asked.

"Ouch...yeah I'm okay..." the stallion said dazedly then shook his head wildly.

"That was a pretty good buck ya got, however ya need a little more practice in order t' be perfect," the farmpony replied.

"Easy for you to say," Thunder Shine said with a smirk, "You're like so good with this applebucking."

"Hey, Ah've been doin' that since ah was a little filly," Applejack replied proudly. "So ah thought ah'd give ya th' basics."

"Who would've thought that the spirit of Honesty would be so proud of this skill?" Thunder Shine replied.

"Yeah? And ah wouldn't have thought that th' Seventh Element would be a newbie at applebuckin'," Applejack retorted with a smirk, leaving the stallion giving her a playful glare.

Big McIntosh came out of the barn with a plate of apple fritters in his mouth and saw Thunder Shine and Applejack glaring at each other in a playful manner. He walked up towards Thunder Shine and placed the plate onto a picnic table, the sweet aroma tickling the winged unicorn's nose. Smelling the cinnamon scent, Thunder Shine turned around and spotted the apple fritters waiting for him to eat them up.

He quickly ran up towards the fritters and his mouth watered, "So...delicious..." he said hungrily.

"Made it jus' fer ya, Thunder Shine," Big McIntosh replied. "Even added some apples t' make it more delicious."

Thunder Shine wasted no time chowing down on the apple fritters while the big farmer watched in an infatuated expression with hearts popping out. Applejack turned around and spotted Thunder Shine eating like he had never eaten before and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello. Applejack are you there?"

Applejack turned around and there she saw Twilight and Spike coming in from the entrance.

"Twilight, jus' in time," Applejack mused, causing Thunder Shine to look up. "Twilight?" he said with his mouth full.

"Hey, Thunder Shine," Twilight replied. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I'm here to help Applejack out with the orchard since I don't have anything to do today," Thunder Shine replied as he gulped his food down his throat, letting out a large burp. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Applejack asked me if I helped her with the farm," Twilight replied and then looked at the apple fritters that were half eaten. She gave the stallion a smirk, "You forgot to eat breakfast, didn't you?" she asked.

"Hey, I just moved into a place. So it's gonna take me a while to adjust," Thunder Shine replied. "And besides, the Apple family makes real good food. Better than the ones in Canterlot!"

Applejack laughed, "It's alright, Twilight," she said. "Ah'm startin' t' get used to it. B'sides, Thunder Shine's not much of a bad pony from th' start."

"Well, I can't argue with that," Twilight said. "Now, aren't we gonna start or what?"

"Yeah, or we just gonna keep on gossiping?" Spike asked, as the ponies saw, the dragon was getting pretty uncomfortable.

"Yer right," Applejack replied. "Hey, Big Mac. Would ya teach Thunder Shine th' rest of the applebuckin' while ah get Twilight started?"

"Eeyup!" the large farmer replied in a happy tone as he glanced at the stallion who just blushed like mad.

Twilight just smiled while Spike smirked, "Twilight, I know Big McIntosh has a crush on Thunder Shine. I can tell by the look on his face!" he whispered to the unicorn.

"Oh, Spike..." Twilight said, rolling her eyes playfully.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Later...**

After hours of being in Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight, Spike, and Applejack walked through the orchard. "Thanks fer' helpin' me out, Twilight," the farm mare replied. "Ah bet Big McIntosh ah would get these golden delicious in the barn by lunchtime."

The two ponies had baskets wrapped around them which were filled with ripe red and green apples. Spike was on Twilight's back, checking the apples and so far he threw some of the apples out saying "Nope" to each one, stating that most of the apples are not ripe enough. "If I win, he's gonna walk down stir up street in Granny Smith's girdles!"

"No problem, Applejack. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Thunder Shine for a while. Is he still out working?" Twilight asked.

"He must be. Ah bet he's enjoyin' Big Mac's company, not that he's gonna beat me an' such." Much to the orange pony's surprise, Thunder Shine approached them with Big McIntosh by his side. "Well speak of the devil..." Applejack replied.

"Sorry, AJ. Ah was busy havin' so much fun teachin' Thunder Shine how we work here, ah forgot about our bet," Big McIntosh replied as he glanced at Thunder Shine, who was still blushing.

"He means that he taught me a lot," Thunder Shine replied, trying to rephrase what the farmer had said and Spike couldn't help but smirk, "Spike...don't you even dare..." Thunder Shine warned the baby dragon until the sound of Twilight's empty stomach.

"Twilight...was that you?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, since you mentioned lunchtime. I'm getting pretty hungry," Twilight said.

"Well, since were here we might as well get some lunch," Thunder Shine replied as he felt his stomach growl once again. Spike reached into the basket and took out a big red apple which was very ripe. "Oh, Spike! That looks delicious!" the unicorn mused until the dragon took a big bite out of the fruit.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded.

"What?" Spike asked glancing at the scowling unicorn. Thunder Shine, Big McIntosh and Applejack laughed until Spike began to burp something out which happened to be magical smoke. The smoke turned to a scroll wrapped in a red ribbon. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Twilight replied as she recognized the scroll. Spike opened the scroll and began to read it.

"_Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh,_ yadda yadda yadda, _cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus two guests._"

"The Grand Galloping Gala!?" Applejack and Twilight cried out.

"Grand Galloping Gala?" Thunder Shine asked.

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me you never been to the Grand Galloping Gala?" Twilight asked and the stallion shook his head.

"Why it's THE annual royal ball held in Canterlot!" Applejack replied in excitement.

"Really?"

Twilight nodded and then Spike burped out three golden tickets, which he caught in his hand, "Look, guys! Three tickets!" he called out and Twilight smiled, "Wow! That's great. I've never been to the Gala before! Have you Spike?"

"Nope," Spike replied, simply yet uncomfortable. "...and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense."

"Oh, come on. One dance would be nice," Twilight said with a smile.

"NICE!?" Applejack spewed out. "It's a heap good more than jus' nice! Ah'd love t' go. Land sakes, if ah had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till th' cows came home. Do ya have any idea how much business ah could drum up fer Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap o' fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy ol' roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy ol' plow, an' Granny Smith could replace that saggy ol' hip! Why, ah'd give mah left hind leg t' go t' that gala!"

"Hmm...it sounds like it's a pretty big deal," Thunder Shine replied.

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh said in reply. "Although, ah would love t' be yer date."

"Uh..."

"You should totally come, Thunder Shine!" Twilight said as she glanced at the winged stallion, who blushed now lightly. "I have three tickets...so what do you say?" Thunder Shine took a while to think of what he should say "yes" or "no".

After a seconds of thinking, Thunder Shine started off with a "Twilight, I-" but was cut off when he saw Twilight get plunged to the ground by a cyan streak, with a rainbow trail and a scream to go with it. He looked down and he saw Rainbow Dash on top of the unicorn as she smiled eagerly, "Did you say you have tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!?" she asked musingly.

"Rainbow!" Applejack scolded. "You told me you were too busy t' help me harvest apples! What were ya doin'!? Spyin'?"

"No!" Rainbow said, waving the cowgirl off as she got off of Twilight.

"Then, care to explain that?" Thunder Shine asked as he pointed to a branch which it had a blanket and pillow all set up.

"I was tired okay?"

"Right..." Big McIntosh replied. "Ah'd better get back t' work."

As he walked away, Rainbow cleared her throat, "Anyways! I heard that you have three tickets?" she asked Twilight. "Yes but-" Twilight was cut off by the pegasus who flipped in the air in excitement.

"YES! This is _so_ awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala _every year_. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly _Rainbow Dash!_"

"You really can't seem to get enough with the Wonderbolts, can you?"

"Thunder Shine, this is the opportunity to show them my awesome tricks! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut! Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member!"

Rainbow Dash walked up to the stallion, "Don't you see, Thunder Shine? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff! I have to get that ticket!" That's when Applejack came in between the winged ponies. Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. _Ah_ ask'd for that ticket first," she said in a slight seething tone.

"So? That doesn't mean you own it!" Rainbow Dash snorted.

"Says who?" Applejack chastised, glaring in a competitive tone.

"Says me, cowgirl!" Rainbow Dash shot back.

"Girls!" Thunder Shine yelled, "You don't have the tickets! Twilight has them, so it's _her_ decision who's taking who."

"Oh yeah? Are you going?" Rainbow asked him, which made him stop at his sentence.

"Well...I haven't decided yet..." Thunder Shine replied. "I was going to say yes until Rainbow dropped in uninvited."

"You're going?" Twilight asked and Thunder Shine flinched, "Well, yeah...I was going to tell you that before all this happened," he replied and the unicorn smiled. "Great! I promise you we're gonna have a really fun night once it comes!"

Thunder Shine smiled until Rainbow cleared her throat, "Ahem! What about us!?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, Rainbow. Ah think Twilight should choose me because ah want t' make Sweet Apple Acres a better place t' be in fer mah family!" Applejack replied. Rainbow Dash however scoffed

"Lame! She should choose me because I want to meet the Wonderbolts!"

"Ah'm goin'!"

"No I'm going!"

"No, ah am!"

"No! I AM!"

"No AH am!"

"Okay! You wanna do this the hard way? FINE!" Rainbow Dash said a bit dangerously. "Hoof-wrestle! Winner gets the ticket!"

"Yer on, Dash!" Applejack conceded with a sign of tension coming from her face. The two tomboys grabbed each others' forelegs and began to wrestle it off. Thunder Shine just stood there in disbelief while Twilight stood there looking dumbfounded. Not impressed of what he's seeing, the stallion decided to walk away.

"Thunder Shine, where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, Twilight, but I don't wanna get caught up with the tension between the two," Thunder Shine replied and walked off, although he felt bad that he left Twilight to deal with the problem.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Ponyville...**

Thunder Shine sighed as he walked, "I'd never thought that the Applejack and Rainbow would be this excited over the Grand Galloping Gala. Although, I'm pretty excited myself...I've never been in a gala before." before he could even walk further, a light blue streak slammed against him in full force, sending him into a sprawl.

"Ouch! Damn it!"

Thunder Shine cursed in pain as he tried to get himself up off the ground. On the other side, a pegasus stallion with a silverish-cyan coat groaned in a daze. He had a dark navy blue mane in a form of a wavy and spiky Mohawk and a tail which was in the same color as well as wavy and spiky. He sported a blue collared shirt and black tie and goggles and on his flank was a lightning bolt with wing-like accents which happened to be his Cutie mark. He held his head letting out an "Ouch..." until he spotted Thunder Shine.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see ya," he called out. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Thunder Shine replied as he turned around and the pegasus lets out a sound as he saw the alicorn's face. He knew he was a stallion, but he felt something warm flutter inside his heart as he kept on staring. A smile soon cracked across his face as hearts started to show from his eyes.

"Hey...are you alright. Are you bruised or something?" Thunder Shine asked the lovestruck pegasus who snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah. Don't worry it's just small scratches," the pegasus replied with a smile.

"Good...however, you need to watch where you're going," Thunder Shine replied.

The pegasus chuckled nervously, "Yeah...sorry 'bout that," he said, but in his mind he said. '_I know he's a stallion like me...but dear Equestria! He's cute! He's totally my type!'_

"Uh..."

The stallion cleared his throat, "So...tell me. Is this your first time here in Ponyville?" he asked.

"No, actually. However, I'm pretty new here since I moved here two days ago," Thunder Shine replied. "Why'd ya ask?"

"Well...I've never seen somepony like you before," the stallion answered as he walked up towards Thunder Shine. "Tell me, what's your name?" Noticing the change of the stallion's voice, Thunder Shine blushed '_Uh-oh...not him, too!_' he thought as he opened his mouth.

"Thunder Shine..."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Thunder. Name's Soarin'" the pegasus replied with a smile. "I have to say...you're really cute."

An utter was heard from Thunder Shine, "What?"

"I said you're cute. It may have surprised ya, but I can't help but look at ya," Soarin replied with a smile. "I mean I just met you and...and you got me all excited and such!"

"You can't be serious, Soarin! I mean I barely got to know you!" Thunder Shine replied.

"That's okay! You're totally my type..." Soarin' replied as he got closer to him. "I would love to know everything about ya..."

This made Thunder Shine's face become hot as Soarin continued with his flirting towards him. He was about to open his mouth to protest until a firm female voice rang out of nowhere.

"Soarin'! What are you doing?"

Soarin' jerked up and slowly turned his head around to see a pegasus mare in a yellow coat, slightly brighter than Thunder Shine's. Her mane and tail were orange: both dark and light, looking like flame. Her eyes were dark orange and her flank had a phoenix-like flame which was her Cutie mark. She had an unimpressed look on her face.

"Oh, h-hey Spitfire!" Soarin' said a bit nervously.

"Now is not the time to be flirting! We need you back at Wonderbolt Academy!" Spitfire said in a sharp tone.

"Wonderbolt Academy..." Thunder Shine thought out and then his eyes widened a bit. "Hey, are you guys by any chance the Wonderbolts?"

Hearing Thunder Shine's question, Spitfire turned to Thunder Shine and smiled, "Yep! We sure are. Sorry if Soarin' is making you uncomfortable. In fact, he can be a bit of a slacker when it comes to practice," she said warmly.

"Hey!" Soarin' shot out in an offended expression, "That's because we've been practicing for hours now! Can't you at least give me a break for once?"

"I've been giving you many breaks for your information. We have to make sure that we are ready for the performance at the Grand Galloping Gala!" Spitfire informed. "Princess Celestia is counting on us and I can't have you goofing off at times like this!"

"Witch..." Soarin muttered under his breath.

"Hey, don't get all huffy with me!" Spitfire barked. "I'm already in a bad mood with you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your barkin' to yourself," Soarin said to Spitfire, rolling his eyes before turning to Thunder Shine. "Looks like I better get going or else she's gonna start ranting about my 'slacking'. Hope we can spend some time together, Thunder. Like I said, you're so my type," he said with a smile.

"Soarin', we're leaving...**NOW!**" Spitfire thundered, making Soarin' flinch.

"I gotta go. See ya, cutie," Soarin' replied as he winked at Thunder Shine and soars off with Spitfire who glared at him. As the two pegasi left, Thunder Shine just groaned as his blush remaining visible, "Damn it! First Big McIntosh calls me 'cutie' and now Soarin'!? Ugh! What did I do to deserve this!?" he shrieked, not caring that some of the ponies were staring at him.

"Um...Thunder Shine? Are you okay?" a soft voice came up which happened to be Fluttershy's. He quickly turned around. "Oh, Fluttershy. It's you," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was about to go the pet market to get some food for Angel until I heard you shrieking about being called a 'cutie'," Fluttershy answered. That made Thunder Shine blush even harder, but it was in embarrassment. "Oh...sorry..." he said.

"No, it's okay. I just saw how that pegasus was interacting with you and I find that pretty cute," the spirit of Kindness replied and what she got from Thunder Shine in a response was a "Whaa?"

'_She saw Soarin' flirting with me when I wasn't even looking!? My Celestia! I hope she doesn't tell anypony about this!_'

"Oh, and where's Twilight? I haven's seen her for a while," Fluttershy said.

"She must be back with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I just hope they don't kill themselves over those Grand Galloping Gala tickets," Thunder Shine replied.

"Grand Galloping Gala? You mean _the_ Grand Galloping Gala?" An excited tone was heard from Fluttershy, although it remained at it soft volume. "Yeah..." Thunder Shine answered awkwardly,

'_Uh-oh..._'

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to the Gala! The wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!" Fluttershy gasped in aw and fantasy.

"Gee, Flutters. That sounds beautiful..." Thunder Shine commented although a bit more awkward than impressed.

"Where's Twilight? I want that ticket!" Fluttershy said looking desperate.

"I said she's back at Sweet Apple Acres..." Thunder Shine replied looked slightly creeped of the expression. "She might be trying to calm Applejack and Rainbow down." That's when Angel, a small white bunny, who was Fluttershy's pet hopped off of her back and ran off. He then returned with three tickets in his mouth, which were the same tickets Twilight had.

"Oh, my! Where did you get those from?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh no!" Thunder Shine groaned, hanging his head down.

"Those are mine!" Twilight cried out as she ran up to Fluttershy and Thunder Shine, looking worn out and hungry. Running behind her were Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who just found out about the tickets. "Oh, excuse me Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to somepony else-"

"One of those tickets is Thunder Shine's," Twilight cuts Fluttershy off, making her turn to the stallion.

"You're going?"

"Yeah. I never been to the Gala before so..." Thunder Shine replied.

"**REALLY!?**" Rarity cried out as she ran up to Thunder Shine, "Then that means the last ticket should be mine! I want to see my Prince Charming!"

"No! It should be mine! I've always wanted see what it's like to be at the Gala!" Pinkie mused.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash cried out looking a bit peeved.

"Rainbow! Were you following me!?" Twilight scolded.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anypony!" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Now wait just a doggone minute!" Applejack spoke up as she walked up towards the others.

"Applejack!?" Thunder Shine shouted. "You too!?"

"No. Ah was followin' _this _one t' make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying t' take mah ticket," Applejack answered and Rainbow Dash flew up to the farmpony's face.

"_Your _ticket!?"

"Yes. Since Thunder Shine has th' other one, th' last one is mine!"

"But Twilight's taking **ME!**" Pinkie shrieked and soon enough, all of the six ponies were arguing with one another about the last ticket and Thunder Shine felt himself being in the middle of it. Spike covered his ears screaming for mercy as Twilight got even more frustrated, her teeth grinding together.

But before she could even speak, she heard Thunder Shine scream out, "ENOUGH!" in a loud echo, causing all of the mares to stop arguing and startling all of the other ponies.

"This is ridiculous! I know you're excited about the Gala, but arguing about it isn't gonna do you any good! Now, I already accepted the second ticket, but the last one is for Twilight to decide!"

"But Thunder-" Rarity said, trying to make a plead, but Thunder Shine cut her off.

"No! No excuses. Now, it's Twilight's ticket so she's going to decide which of you is going!" Thunder Shine replied. "Now please give her some space so I don't wanna hear any more arguing!"

The mares walked away muttering under their breaths. Twilight sighed, "Thanks, Thunder Shine. Though, I never seen you stop an argument," she said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Normally I would back away from an argument like the one between Applejack and Rainbow Dash this morning, but this one... I thought I stepped up this one time. Now, I'm leaving this decision to you and Spike," Thunder Shine replied as he walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Find me something to eat...I haven't ate any lunch," Thunder Shine replied as he walked off.

"Speaking of which, I'm getting hungry, too," Twilight replied. "We should get some food as well."

"Yeah, not to mention who are you going to give the last ticket to," Spike replied as Twilight groaned nervously, while walking to find where she could go eat lunch.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Later that day...**

Feeling his stomach rumble, Thunder Shine groaned. He was walking through Ponyville looking very hungry. He felt like going back to Sweet Apple Acres, but decided not to because of Big McIntosh and his insane crush on him. But he started to blush even more when he remembered Soarin', the Wonderbolt pegasus who fell hard for him. But then his embarrassed expression turned to a worried and concerned face when he thought about Twilight and the last ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. 'Man, I just hope nothing goes wrong between Twilight and the others, even though they're my friends too. But Twilight has the last ticket to the Gala,' he thought '…I'm hoping none of them get upset if they don't get chosen.'

Then suddenly, he felt a raindrop fall onto his snout. He looked up and the sky was completely darkened by gray clouds as they started to pour. Thunder Shine groaned in annoyance, "I bet Rainbow Dash is behind this all because she wanted that damn ticket!" he said to himself.

All of the ponies ran inside and Thunder Shine tried to get himself into shelter but couldn't. That's when he heard his name being called from the distance.

"Thunder Shine!"

He looked around and there he saw Cup Cake waving at him, "Thunder Shine, come in here, quick!" she called out. The stallion ran up towards Sugarcube Corner and entered without stopping. The doors slam shut and Carrot Cake gave Thunder Shine a towel. "Thanks," he said as he used his magic to dry himself off with the towel.

"What's going on out there?" Cup Cake asked.

"Yeah, we're not supposed to have rain until next week," Carrot Cake pointed out. "Thunder Shine, do you know what's happening?"

"I would love to tell you but..." Thunder Shine said, his stomach growling.

"Looks like you have an empty stomach," Cup Cake said with a chuckle.

"Yeah..."

"No worries, I always have something really good to eat." Cup Cake smiled warmly.

Thunder Shine smiled, but then his smile faded as worry began to absorb inside. He could picture something bad happening to Twilight and the others because of the Grand Galloping Gala tickets. As the rain kept on pouring for almost an hour, Thunder Shine remained inside. "Jeez, the rain hasn't stopped for a while..." he said.

"Yeah, seems like it," Carrot Cake replied as he gave Thunder Shine a large hay sandwich with a side of hay fries. "Care to explain..."

Thunder Shine glanced at Carrot Cake and Cup Cake, who walked up towards him.

"Well..." he started. "...it's because Twilight had three tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. She gave the second one to me, but she can't decide who she can give the third one to. Applejack wanted to go to help her family, Rainbow wants all the fame and glory, Pinkie Pie...you know how she is with parties, Rarity is a helpless romantic, and Fluttershy wants to see the different animals at the private garden."

"And you?" Cup Cake asked.

"Well, I thought I see what the Gala is. I haven't been there and neither did the girls," Thunder Shine replied.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Carrot Cake questioned.

"I just told you the girls are fighting over the last ticket to the Gala," Thunder Shine said as if it was a repeat to the story he told them.

"And you're not helping?" Cup Cake asked.

"Don't take it that way," the stallion said with a reply as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "I know they're my friends and such...but Princess Celestia gave Twilight the tickets. So, it's up to her to come up with the decision..." but then suddenly he stopped eating. "Uh-oh..." he thought out loud.

"Is there something wrong?" Carrot Cake asked.

"I don't know...but I have a feeling that Twilight might be in a bad situation about that last ticket by now," he said as he grabbed his food with his horn and dashed outside, which was now sunny and clear.

"Thanks for the food!"

Thunder Shine was long gone and the Cakes looked at each other with confusion. The yellow winged unicorn dashed in a forward lunged, munching on his food. As he took his last bite, he stopped at his tracks and looked around until he sees a purple and green blur. He squinted his eyes a bit and those blurs were actually...

"Twilight! Spike!"

It was Twilight and Spike and it looks like they were running away from something. The two ran past him with panicked expressions that were visible on their faces.

"Talk later! Run now!"

Thunder Shine turned around and spotted a group of mares stampeding towards him and his eyes widened in shock and fear. "ZOINKS!" He darts away as the ponies kept on rampaging through Ponyville and it looks like they were wanting to do random favors.

"Twilight! What happened!? Did you think about who are you going to give the ticket to!?" Thunder Shine asked as he caught up with Twilight and Spike.

"I was until the girls started to bribe me by doing favors for me!" Twilight said in an irritated tone.

"So the rain that happened earlier...it was Rainbow Dash!" Thunder Shine said to himself while Twilight kept on speaking. "And to make things worse...Pinkie told everypony that I had the last ticket to the Gala!"

"So that's why everypony's chasing you!?"

"Yes, now stop talking and RUN!"

The three picked up the speed while the mares were hot on their tails. They passed Sugarcube Corner and hid behind which happened to be a cart filled with apple-themed sweets. The mob passed the car and the three popped out from behind, until one mare popped out from a window of a building, and the other one jumped out of the cart, causing the trio to resume their flee as the mob found them.

The mob then passed a two ponies holding a baby carriage, not even knowing that it was really Twilight, Thunder Shine and Spike in disguise. One of the ponies looked ahead and pointed to the other direction, where Twilight and the boys were running.

They crossed over a bridge, not knowing that they were hiding underneath. Twilight and Thunder Shine popped out while Spike fell into the water. They even passed a costume store where the three were posing as mannequins. Twilight was a clown, Spike was a hula dancer, and Thunder Shine was a pony getting ready for the Holidays. They dashed out of the store and stopped at an alleyway then they realized-

"Oh no! A dead end!"

They looked up and saw the ponies getting closer. Then, Twilight's horn began to glow as she used her magic to teleport herself as well as Thunder Shine and Spike out of the alleyway, making all of the ponies confused and shocked.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Twilight's Library...**

The three appeared at the Library, looking all dizzy while Spike had burns all over his body. "Ugh, warn me next time you're gonna do that!" the dragon said in a daze.

"I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick, lock the doors!"

With that said, all of the lights were turned off, the doors and windows were shut and locked, and even the candles were blown out. They all sighed in relief until the lights turn on and they saw, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity standing. Twilight couldn't take it anymore...

"Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just _can't_!"

"Geez, Twilight... you're louder than I am!" Thunder Shine muttered, rubbing one of his ears until Applejack walked up to the three.

"Twilight, sugar, ah didn't mean t' put so much pressure on ya, an' if it helps, ah don't want th' ticket anymore. You can give it t' somepony else. Ah won't feel bad, ah promise."

Fluttershy nodded, "Me too. I feel just awful that I made _you_ feel so awful," she said.

"Same here," Pinkie agreed. "It's no fun upsetting your friends."

"Yes, darling. It was unfair of me to try to force you as I did," Rarity concluded.

"ALL RIGHT! The last ticket is MINE! All mine-"

"Rainbow!" Thunder Shine scolded, giving Rainbow Dash, who was cheering, a dirty glare followed by the others, even Twilight, since it was _her_ ticket.

The pegasus smiled nervously, "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either," she replied.

"We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you," Applejack said a in a guilty manner.

"We're sorry, Twilight," the ponies said altogether.

Thunder Shine smiled, "So you girls started to think about your actions, huh?" he asked and the five nodded.

"It was our faults, and we didn't mean t' drag ya in it, too. Would you ever forgive us?" Applejack asked and a nod given from the stallion.

"Of course," Thunder Shine replied. "You are my friends after all."

Twilight smiled and turned to Spike, "Take a letter, Spike."

Following the order, the dragon took out parchment paper and a quill pen and does what he always does.

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_ _I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning all three tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala."_

"WHAT!?"

"But why, Twilight?" Thunder Shine asked as Twilight 'took' the three tickets and placed them inside the letter.

"Because, if my friends can't go. I won't go either," Twilight said with a smile, which turned to a playful smirk. "Are you trying to take the tickets for yourself?" Thunder Shine sweat-dropped as he glanced at the unicorn, letting out a nervous laugh to go with the expression.

"What are you talking about? You know I wouldn't do such a thing!" Thunder Shine squawked laughing once more.

"Ya didn't have t' do that, Twilight," Applejack replied.

"I've already made up my mind. Spike, send the letter," Twilight replied and the dragon nodded. He inhales then breathes out a small green flame on the letter which dissolved into magical stream of smoke that sailed out of the window. Fluttershy looked at Twilight and Thunder Shine with sad eyes, "Now you won't be able to the Gala," she said disappointed.

"It's okay, everypony. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all," Twilight replied and Thunder Shine smiled. But then, Spike started to burp something out of his mouth. The ponies jumped away from the dragon a bit, leaving Applejack saying "Whoa Nelly!". What Spike burped out happens to be a scroll letter and it was from the Princess. He began to read out loud.

"_My faithful student, Twilight. Why didn't you say so in the first place?_"

Just then, seven golden tickets popped out of the letter and the seven ponies gasped.

"Now we can ALL go!" Twilight mused, leaving the rest of the girls cheering in joy and Thunder Shine smiling even more until the sound to Twilight's stomach interrupted the happy moment, causing the group to stare at the unicorn who chuckled nervously.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner," Rarity offered.

"What a great way to apologize," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Cupcakes are on me!" Pinkie mused as the ponies walked out the door. "Can't you think about anything besides sweets?" Applejack said with a smirk.

The girls laughed and Thunder Shine took the last ticket from Spike who was holding it. He sighed in disappointment until he burped something out of his stomach, which was a scroll letter.

"_I haven't forgotten about you, Spike. Here's a ticket for you as well._"

A golden ticket, just for him was inside the scroll paper. He squealed softly as he grabbed the ticket and dashed out of house cheering, but stopped when Thunder Shine spotted him. He then changed his expression, "I mean, _gross_, I have to go too?" he asked, adding his 'cool' voice. Thunder Shine laughed as he walked up, catching up to the mares. He sighed happily as the mares talked to each other.

"So, Twilight, since we ALL have tickets to the Gala, where do you wanna eat?"

Hearing Thunder Shine's question, Twilight thought about it, "Hmm...I was thinking we can get some hay burgers and fries?"

"Sounds like a plan. What about you girls?"

The other mares nodded to Thunder Shine's request with Rarity speaking, "Although I'm not a fan of fast food. But one night can't hurt." in a warm tone. Thunder Shine and Twilight smiled and the group walked their way. Then, Thunder Shine looked up at the night sky where it showed the moon shining bright without Nightmare Moon's silhouette. He smiled warmly and silently until he hears Twilight calling for him.

"Thunder Shine, come on!"

"Ah! Don't leave without me!"

The seven ponies as well as Spike walked to their destination as the night continued to occur with the bright moon. After that ticket incident, Thunder Shine sighed softly that it was over, but perked up when he saw Soarin' flying in the air. Seeing the stallion, Soarin' smiled and gave him a flirtatious wink. His face became beet red and hurries over to the group as they reached to their destination to begin their dinner together.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Alright, that's the end of Chapter Three. Okay, that's was a pretty difficult chapter to do, but it was worth it. And also I want to add another pairing which is Thunder Shine meeting Soarin' for the first time. But I will try to make more ThunderMac scenes! And as for Thunder Shine, trying to get to know Ponyville, well. I didn't make it long enough, but oh well...at least the chapter is done.**

**The fourth chapter will be up soon! And tell me who Thunder Shine should be with beside Big McIntosh and Soarin'! And remember, NO FLAMES...EVER! Or else Nightmare Moon will return!**


	6. Applebuck Season

**Alright all you MLP fans out there, time for another chapter of My Little Pony: The Seventh Element! Okay before I go here are some MORE review replies!**

Pokemonsora1: Not all stallions, actually. So far I have Big McIntosh and Soarin, and maybe one more. I think Thunder Shine would only have either two or three falling for him, that's all. And as for the Gala, Prince Blueblood is only made to be paired with Rarity.

Queen of Water: Is that all you can say? Just 'wow'? Come on, try to speak up more! LOL!

DragonZeus1: Thanks, I thought Thunder Shine would be paired with Soarin, but I see you're becoming a fan of Thunder Shine x Big McIntosh! :)

**Okay without further ado, here's the new chapter of The Seventh Element!**

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Sweet Apple Acres...**

"Boy howdy!" Applejack called out as she stood out in the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres, which showed many trees filled with delicious and ripe red and green apples as the morning began to rise with the sun shining bright in the sky and the birds chirping happily. "Ah got mah work cut out fer me. That there is th' biggest bumper crop o' apples ah ever laid eyes on!" the farmpony replied with happiness.

"Eeyup. Too big fer you t' handle on yer own," Big McIntosh replied as he was wrapped in a large bandage. It seems that he had gotten himself injured.

"Aw, come on, big brother! You need t' rest up an' get yerself better. Ah haven't met an apple orchard yet that ah can't handle!" Applejack poked Big McIntosh by the side which gave him a painful sting through his body. He gave his younger sister a scowl as she backed away, "Oops...sorry. Ah'll take a bite out o' this job by day's end!" Applejack added.

"Bitin' more than you can chew is jus' what ah'm afraid of," Big McIntosh apprehended which made Applejack scowl a bit.

"Are ya sayin' that mah mouth is makin' promises mah legs can't keep?"

"Eeyup," Big McIntosh replied simply.

"Why of all th'- This is yer sister, Applejack, remember!? Th' loyalest of friends an' dependable o' ponies!?" Applejack replied as she got into the red farmer's face, looking him straight in the eyes.

"But still jus' one _pony_, an' _one_ pony plus _hundreds_ o' apple trees jus' doesn't add up t'-"

"Don't you use yer fancy mathematics t' muddy th' issue!" Applejack hissed, shooting a glare. "Ah said ah could handle this harvest an' I'm gonna prove it t' ya! Ah'm gonna get every last apple out o' those trees this applebuck season _all by myself!_"

Big McIntosh sighed, "This ain't gonna be pretty..." he muttered under his breath as Applejack glanced at the trees and lets out a gulp.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP -MLP – MLP

**[Cue: Mirai Start by Mimori Suzuko]**

_(The screen shows the Mane Seven smiling at the screen, each going in order: Thunder Shine, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, and Princess Celestia)_

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ga  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! utaidasu<br>Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni  
><strong>

(_The screen now shows the Mane Seven using their Elements of Harmony before turning the screen white_)

**Mune ga mune ga odoru no **

_(The scene now shows the beautiful view of Ponyville as the Title screen all in Japanese appeared in the middle of the screen with the small English title beneath, followed by Seven's Cutie Marks on the top-right side. Thunder Shine lands on the right side of the title and fades into a golden silhouette. The Title reads 'My Little Pony: Dai Nana Yousou' meaning 'My Little Pony: The Seventh Element')_

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu **

_(The scene shows Thunder Shine and scenes of him as his credits pop up: 'Thunder Shine, Dream English Voice: Maile Flanagan, Dream Japanese Voice: Junko Takeuchi')_

(_Then Twilight as well as scenes of her while her credits pop up: 'Twilight Sparkle, English Voice: Twilight Sparkle, Japanese Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro)_

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo **

_(Pinkie Pie and her scenes appear next as well as her credits: 'Pinkie Pie, English Voice: Andrea Libman, Japanese Voice: Suzuko Mimori')_

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi**

_(Fluttershy's scenes appear next, followed by her credits: 'Fluttershy, English Voice: Andrea Libman, Japanese Voice: Emiri Kato')_

_(The scene switched to Rainbow Dash as her credits appeared: 'Rainbow Dash, English Voice: Ashleigh Ball, Japanese Voice: Izumi Kitta')_

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute**

_(Applejack's scenes come up next including her credits: 'Applejack, English Voice: Ashleigh Ball, Japanese Voice: Sora Tokui')_

**Houkago no hiru sagari futoshita guuzen ga**

_(Rarity and her scenes appear next followed by her credits: 'Rarity, English Voice: Tabitha St. Germain, Japanese Voice: Mikoi Sasaki')_

**Anata to watashi no mirai wo kaeru? **

_(Spike's scenes appear in the scene as well as his credits: 'Spike, English Voice: Cathy Weseluck, Japanese Voice: Makoto Kumai')_

**Oshiete nee oshiete!**

(_Princess Celestia comes in last followed by her credits: 'Princess Celestia, English Voice: Nicole Oliver, Japanese Voice: Kikuko Inoue'_)

**Sonna Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ni  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! tsutsumarete<br>Nanimo kamo ga ureshiku naru  
>Watashi wo uketomete<strong>

_(The screen later shows various scenes of all of the characters, including Thunder Shine who is mostly scene with the group or in solo scenes such as flying or using his magic to battle an enemy)_

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ga  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! utaidasu<br>Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni  
>Mune ga mune ga odoru no<br>Mirai mirai mirai e! **

_(More scenes shown the characters of the scene until the opening theme ends with the Mane Seven standing as they came closer as the scene changes, showing the view of Canterlot and Ponyville before fading to black.)_

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**The Seventh Element: Applebuck Season**

"_Oh, dear. He's so beautiful!"_

"_Indeed he is...and...huh? What's this? I...I don't believe this! He's got his Cutie mark!"_

"_What? That's impossible! He isn't supposed to get his Cutie mark until he discovers his talent...and he's just a newborn!"_

"_Amazing...it's like he's a special pony...what do you think, my wife?"_

"_I think so as well. We still have to name him, though."_

"_Hmm...ah! What about Thunder Shine? He has our magic in him."_

"_Thunder Shine. I love it. Welcome to Equestria...dear Thunder Shine."_

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Thunder Shine groaned groggily as the sun shone through the window, causing him to squirm in his bed. He squinted his eyes open and lets out a yawn. "Another dream again..." he muttered under his breath as he got out of his bed and stretched his body and wings before going downstairs where he saw Derpy in the kitchen.

"Morning," Thunder Shine moaned out.

The gray pegasus turned around and smiled, "Morning, Thunder Shine! Did you sleep well?" she asked him and the stallion nodded. "Yeah, pretty much..." he then levitated a glass of orange juice towards the table as Derpy gave him a plate of freshly hot muffins.

"Muffins? Is that all you can eat for breakfast?"

"Most of the time, yeah," Derpy replied. "It's not that bad. And besides, you had one of my muffins before. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Thunder Shine replied with a side smile. "You gave me cranberry...and I have to say those were pretty good."

"This time is cinnamon sugar!" Derpy replied. "I made them just in time for you to try them out!"

"Thanks..." Thunder Shine said in a slight slur and the cross-eyed pony tilted her head.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? You look pretty tired."

"I am. Just need to get some energy before I start the day," Thunder Shine replied as he drunk out of his glass. '_Yeah, thanks to that dream I had last night._'

"Well, then you better eat up," Derpy replied as she placed the rest of the muffins onto a plate and untied her apron. "And you're saving the rest?" Thunder Shine asked raising a brow.

"Of course!" Derpy replied. "We have to make sure he eats, too. He should be coming back anytime soon!"

"Oh, you mean your friend?" Thunder Shine replied as he came to realization and Derpy nodded, "Yeah, he should be coming back anytime soon!"

"Soon?"

That's when he hears something from outside. A futuristic whirring sound rippled through the sound barrier, causing the winged unicorn's ears to perk up. "What's that sound?" he asked and Derpy smiled even more. "He's here!" she said. Thunder Shine walked out of the house and standing right in front of him was a large blue...box. It had two windows on the upper top of each side and small light was built on top.

"What the- What is that thing?" Thunder Shine asked as he looked closer and saw there was writing on the upper top.

"Police Public Call Box. What in that name of Canterlot-"

Then suddenly, the doors open and came out an Earth pony with a brown coat and mane, which was dark brown and slicked back, not to mention spiky. Even his tail was in the same color and style. He sported slightly dark blue eyes and on his flank was an hourglass which was his Cutie mark.

"Whew! It sure is great to be back," he said as he lets out a sigh.

"Doctor! You're back!" Derpy smiled as she came out of the house!

"Ah, Derpy. What a pleasant surprise!" The Doctor replied with a smile. "Has everything gone well when I was away?"

"Everything was great, and to make things more greater we have a new houseguest that will be staying with us!" Derpy replied.

"Oh, you mean this handsome gentlecolt here?" The Doctor asked as he pointed to Thunder Shine whose face dropped. '_How the hell does he even know that I was here!?_' he thought.

"Yep! That's him! I met him during the Summer Sun Celebration and he's a very nice pony to talk to!" The Doctor smiled, "Well if any case..." he said as he walked up towards Thunder Shine and he started to examine his appearance.

"Well, well. I must say, your appearance is very exquisite. Not to mention, your wings...I've never seen such amazing detail. Even your mane and horn, how wonderful!" He complimented with a smile.

"Um..." Thunder Shine started.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. I am Doctor Whooves. But please call me the Doctor," the Doctor replied.

"My name is Thunder Shine...it's nice to meet you Doc-" Thunder Shine was cut off by the ground, which was rumbling violently. This surprised Derpy, "H-hey what's going on!?" she cried.

"An earthquake!?" the Doctor asked.

Thunder Shine kept on feeling the 'earthquake' and then he realized, "No...I don't think it's an earthquake. I think it's a-"

"STAMPEDE!" Rainbow Dash's voice rang out from the distance, which made Thunder Shine furrow his eyes.

"Derpy. Doctor. Stay here."

"Hold on! Where are you going?" the Doctor asked looking a bit worried.

"I'm going to see what's going on. Might be an actual stampede." With that said, Thunder Shine flies to the other side of town and sees all of the ponies running away in panic and ahead of the town was a large herd of cattle running straight towards it. Some ponies ran into and grabbed their welcome mats, followed by shutting their doors and windows, while the rest of them kept on running and there was Pinkie, hopping vibratingly and happily. "Heeeey! Thiiiiisssss maaaaaaakes myyyyyy voooooooice soooooound siiiiiiiilllllyyyyyyyy!"

"What the- Pinkie Pie!?" Thunder Shine cried out.

"Are you crazy, Pinkie!? RUN!" Twilight cried out as she too was in panic.

"Everypony calm down! There's no need to panic!" Mayor Mare called out as she tried to keep the situation under control.

"But, Mayor! Whatever shall we do?" Rarity asked in a dramatic manner.

"Look alive, everypony!" Thunder Shine called out as he spotted an orange blur as well as a brown and white blur. It was Applejack as well as her pet sheep Collie, Winona.

"Move aside, Winona!" Applejack called out and Winona barked happily. The canine ran to one side of the herd while Applejack ran to the other side. "Put 'em up, girl!" Another bark was heard from Winona as a response. All of the mares watched in fear and nervousness while Pinkie Pie held out a bucket of popcorn, looking all excited than ever. "This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen!" she chimed before diving her face into her popcorn, leaving Thunder Shine shaking his head nonchalantly. As the stampede got closer to Ponyville, Applejack turned serious.

"Come on, little doggies, turn!" Applejack bumped into one cow then whistled to Winona.

"Winona! Put 'em up!"

Winona barked as an answer and leaped onto some of the cows all the way to the front as an Applejack got onto one cow. "Ha! Ha! Gotcha!" she called out and took out her lasso and threw it at the leading cow, pulling it not too hard as she was right next to it. Winona barked and the entire herd turned the the other side away from the town. All of the ponies cheered on as the cows went the other way and Thunder Shine lets out a sigh of relief.

"Whoa!" Applejack cried out as she skidded to a stop, which stopped the lead cow and the others behind it. She spits out the rope and walked up towards the herd. "Now what was _that_ all about?" she asked, raising a brow.

The brown cow mooed, then cleared her throat, "Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes," she said as she pointed to beige cow who looked silent and glanced at the speaking cow before turning away. The other cows gasped in shock and slight horror.

"And it just gave us all the willies don'tcha know?"

Applejack smiled, "Ah completely understand. Next time, try an' steer clear o' Ponyville," she said warmly as the cows began to walk away. "We certainly will, Applejack! So long, Winona!" the cow replied before disappearing. Winona barked as she walked with Applejack onto the top of a hill as the ponies of Ponyville cheered for her.

"YEEHAW!"

Applejack raised her front legs in victory before dashing down the hill. "Yee haw! Ride 'em, cowpony!" Pinkie Pie mused as she hopped happily around the ponies.

"I didn't know she'd could do something like that!" Thunder Shine replied in an impressed and amazed tone.

"Are you kidding, it was Apple-tastic!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Exactly!" Mayor Mare called out, causing the ponies to turn around to see the Mayor walk up towards them. "We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town."

"I know!"

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

"A PARTY!"

The next day, Ponyville was completely decorated with banners and balloons, most of them were apple themed. Thunder Shine walked around to see that almost everything was in order and smiled warmly, then faded when something began to rush through his head, such as the scene from his dream he had yesterday, until he hears Twilight's voice.

"Thunder Shine?"

He turned around and spotted Twilight smiling along with Spike, who was on her back. "Is everything ready?" she asked.

"Almost," he said then turned to Rarity. "Rarity, would you mind putting up that banner up?"

"Certainly, darling," Rarity exclaimed and levitated the banner up on the upper balcony of Town Hall. "There, all finished."

"Is Applejack all set?" Twilight questioned.

"Actually, I haven't seen her all week," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yeah, not since the stampede," Pinkie Pie agreed.

"But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is _never_ late," Rainbow Dash replied happily and the two ponies walked away. The purple unicorn then turned to Thunder Shine, who frowned once again, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it seems that you're bothered with something," Spike replied.

"Everything's fine," Thunder Shine replied. "I was just thinking about something. Nothing big."

"Okay then. Well, the party is going to start anytime soon. You might wanna find a place to stand before it gets crowded," Twilight replied as she walked off. Thunder Shine nodded and found himself a perfect spot in the front while the rest of the ponies gathered together. Twilight walked up on stage, towards the podium levitating a large stack of index cards. She cleared her throat as she took out the first card.

"Welcome, everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to-"

"Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? _What_ an _athlete_. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be _so awesome!_" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, cutting Twilight off, who pushes her off the stage.

"Exactly and-"

"This week I'm running Sugarcube Corner! And Applejack, who is one of the best bakers ever, is going to help me make some free samples! Don't miss it!" Pinkie smiled, which cut Twilight off, who dryly pushed her aside as well after the o the ponies cheered. "Oh-kay...that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter-"

"Uh, Twilight?"

"-ruprted..." Twilight muttered as Fluttershy walked up to the podium. She was nervous on the inside, but she faced the whole entire crowd. She cleared her throat, "Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping _me_ this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills," she announced.

A pause occurred for a second and Fluttershy hid her face and walked off stage.

"Anypony else? Anypony? No? Well then, as I was trying to say-" Twilight said until she saw Mayor Mare and she gives in, throwing her index cards all over. "Urgh! Never mind..." she groaned and walked off stage. Thunder Shine just cringed of what he saw and glanced at the pouting unicorn.

"Sorry, you didn't get a chance to finish," he said.

Twilight sighed, "It's nothing," she said. "I was about to make it quick anyways."

"With a stack of cards like that? I don't think it would be 'quick'," Thunder Shine chuckled and Twilight rolled her eyes as she smiled.

Mayor Mare cleared her throat, "Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award..." she revealed everypony a large golden trophy with an oil lamp supported by three pillars and was topped by a rearing pony, along with a blue ribbon that was used as a decoration. "...to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!"

The mare pointed to her right, and the curtains open revealing that nopony was there. Everyone gasped in shock and confusion. Spike was the only one that was cheering.

"Cool! Way to go Applejack, that was awesome!"

Spike stopped when he was given glares from Twilight, Thunder Shine, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie. He chuckled nervously as Mayor Mare cleared her throat.

"Awkward," Spike replied.

"What the...where's Applejack?" Thunder Shine asked his friends.

"That's strange. She was supposed to be-" Twilight said but was cut off by Applejack's voice, which said "Ah'm here! Ah'm here!"

They look around and spotted Applejack, looking all drowsy and slightly worn out. Her hair was slightly disheveled and slight bags were shown underneath her eyes. And from the looks of everypony, she was carrying two baskets of apples that fell off as she walked through the crowds, receiving shocked reactions. She accidentally stumbled, having her say random things including "Sorry, did ah get yer tail?" She walked up stage and pushed Mayor Mare slightly aside.

"Miss Mayor. Thank ya kindly fer this here... award thingy." She yawned sleepily, "It's so bright an' shiny an', heh, heh heh, ah sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo." she looked at her reflection on the trophy, which was disoriented. She continued on doing on her 'Ooo-oo' sounds, then was joined by Pinkie Pie.

Thunder Shine just stood there looking a bit taken by surprise of how Applejack was acting. '_Okay, this is getting really awkward!_' he thought, until Twilight walked up to Applejack.

"_Okay_. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony," she said to the farmpony who yawned sleepily.

"Yeah. Ah like helpin' th' ponyfolks an'...stuff," Applejack fell asleep for a couple of seconds until she woke up, "Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks." The sound of the metal being dragged crinkled the air, leaving the ponies as well as the Element holders in concern.

"Was it me or did Applejack seem a little-" Twilight spoke up.

"Tired?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy inserted.

"Messy?" Rarity asked only to get glances from the others. "What? Did you even see her mane?"

"How about 'all of the above'?" Thunder Shine asked until Pinkie dashed upwards. "She seems fine to me! Woo! Woo!"

Thunder Shine and Twilight glanced at each other, "We better go and check to see if she's okay," the unicorn replied. "Yeah, I have a feeling that something might be wearing herself out," Thunder Shine agreed as he and Twilight ran from the party.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Sweet Apple Acres...**

The purple unicorn and the alicorn stallion arrived at the orchard and entered the gate. They began to look around to see where Applejack is, but they saw Big McIntosh walking through the orchard and he smiled when he saw Thunder Shine walk up towards him, "Hey, Big McIntosh," he called out. "Where's Applejack? Twilight and I need to talk to her about something."

"She's out in th' orchard takin' care o' th' apples," the farmer replied. "She ain't that far."

"Thanks," Thunder Shine replied and the two ponies walked off.

"Cutie," Big McIntosh said softly and Thunder Shine just flinched in embarrassment, "Oh, my...he's still calling me that!" he muttered under his breath. Twilight just stared at him while walking with him to find Applejack. And it seems, Big McIntosh was right. Applejack wasn't that far. She was seen bucking apple from the tress into many baskets. She panted heavily and sleepily but woke up to gain back her focus. She attempted to make another kick, but only kicked the air, not even realizing that she already kicked that tree.

"What on earth is that pony doing?" Twilight asked as Applejack readied herself and released her hind-legs, only to kick a tub of apples instead of a tree. "Whoops..." she said drowsily. Thunder Shine walked up and used his magic to reposition the tub as Twilight began to walk up towards the spirit of Honesty.

"Hey Applejack!"

Applejack didn't listen as she falls asleep standing up. "Applejack!"

"Applejack!"

There was still no response as Applejack kept on snoozing. Thunder Shine sighed as he trotted up towards Applejack and takes a deep inhale. "**APPLEJACK!**" he yelled in a sharp raised tone, which finally caught the farmpony's attention waking her up.

"What? Huh?" Applejack blurted out and looked from behind. "Oh, howdy, Twilight. Thunder Shine. Didn't expect y'all t' come here," she said.

"What is all this?" Twilight asked.

"It's applebuck season," Applejack responded as she walked off. Twilight powered up her horn and teleported to the other side as Thunder Shine just walked over. "Whoa!" Applejack yelped when she saw Twilight.

"Applewhat season?"

"Applebucking is actually what the Apple family calls harvesting time. It's when they gather all of the apples, so they can sell them. Applejack told me about it before the Ticket problem," Thunder Shine said to Twilight. "I see...but I don't see why Applejack is doing all of this by herself, though."

"It's because Big McIntosh hurt himself," Applejack answered and there was another teleport and walk-over.

"Well, what about all those relatives Twilight and I met when we came to Sweet Apple Acres? Can't they help?" Thunder Shine asked and Applejack walked away as she spoke.

"They were jus' here fer th' Apple Family Reunion. They actually live all over Equestria, an' busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, ah'm on mah own." Twilight then teleported in front and Thunder Shine just walked, making Applejack stop in her tracks.

"Which means ah should really get back t' work," Applejack replied, but the two ponies didn't budge.

"Ahem, hint hint? '_get back t' work_'?"

"Fine," Twilight said as she and Thunder Shine got out of the way.

"Could ya step aside, Twilight. Thunder Shine?" Applejack dizzily asked as she wobbled a bit, trying to get her balance. "Uh...we just did," Thunder Shine replied as Applejack glanced at the two. "Applejack. Are you okay?" Unable to hear Thunder Shine's question, Applejack shook her head furiously, "Don't none o' ya six worry, none. Ah'm jus' fine an' dandy," she said as walked to another tree and tries to kick the tree, but failed.

"Whoa..." Twilight teleported and Thunder Shine, who got tired of walking and just flew towards the drowsy pony.

"Do you want some...help?" Twilight asked.

"Help?" Applejack shook her head in a proud manner, "No way! No how!"

"But there's no way in the world you can buck these trees on your own," Thunder Shine said, trying to make Applejack understand, but what he got was a close stare by the Honesty spirit.

"Is that a challenge!?"

"Um, no?" Twilight asked.

"Well, ah'm gon' prove t' ya that ah can do it! Now if you _excuse_ me, ah've got apples t' buck!" Applejack said, looking pretty offended as she walked off. Thunder Shine sighed and flew over to the farmpony.

"Applejack, listen to me..." Thunder Shine replied.

"Ah said ah don't need any help, Thunder Shine," Applejack replied looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes, you do. You haven't been resting enough, and you can't do all of this on your own," Thunder Shine said firmly, but Applejack shook her head.

"No way, Thunder Shine. If ah said ah can do it myself, ah'm gon' do it! Now please let me do my work!" Applejack grounded out, passing the stallion. She ignored her name being called by him as she resumed on working. This made Thunder Shine look a bit worried and concerned about her state. Twilight in the other hand bit her lower lip nervously.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Derpy's home...**

Thunder Shine lets out a yawn as he walked downstairs where he saw the Doctor slowly waking up as the next morning began to arouse. He rubbed his eyes and saw Thunder Shine standing, and his eyes widened. "Thunder Shine! What happened yesterday!?" he cried out.

Thunder Shine turned around, "Oh, morning, Doctor," he said.

"Please tell me what happened!" the Doctor said frantically. "Did you get hurt!? Were you scared!? Have you done anything to stop the stampede!?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy, Doctor!" Thunder Shine shouted. "I'm fine, and so is everypony else."

The Doctor sighed, "Oh, that's a bloody relief. I was worried that something awful happened to you." Thunder Shine tilted his head, "And since when did you become so worried about me?" he asked.

"Well, I know we just met, but I can't help it. I didn't want a handsome pony like you to get hurt," the Doctor replied. Thunder Shine sighed, '_You have gotta be kidding me!_' he uttered mentally. '_First I have a weird dream, and now I have another stallion flirting with me!_' He walked to the refrigerator and levitated a large pitcher of orange juice.

"Oh, and where's Derpy?" Thunder Shine asked as he noticed that Derpy wasn't present.

"She had to run some errands. She won't be back until later," the Doctor replied. "In the meantime, why don't I cook some breakfast? I bet you are pretty tired of having muffins every day."

As the Doctor walked to the kitchen, Thunder Shine just sat on the table. "Not really, but it's really nice to start getting something different. Has Derpy always gave you muffins?"

"Oh, every breakfast. Not that I don't like them, but I just want to try something new, that's all," the Doctor replied as he took out a pan and turned on the stove. Thunder Shine 'poured' himself a glass of juice as took a sip and sighed softly. A sign of worry struck his face as he started to think about Applejack and her 'determination' of finishing her applebucking. As the Doctor began to cook and Thunder Shine took another drink, a loud crash was heard from the ceiling and something landed on the table in full force, making Thunder Shine back away.

"What was what!?"

"Thunder Shine! Are you alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm lucky enough to be alive," that's when he hears a groan. As the dust began to disappear, there he saw Rainbow Dash on the table, all dizzy and her wings disheveled.

"Oh. Hey, Rainbow. Uh...can I help you?"

"Ugh. I think somepony else needs your help," Rainbow Dash said weakly.

"It's Applejack, isn't it?"

"Yep," Rainbow Dash replied and then passed out. Thunder Shine sighed and walked out "Be right back, Doctor," he said as he left the home and towards the apple orchard.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Sweet Apple Acres...**

Applejack was seen bucking one tree, which made some of the apples fall. Most of them missed the tub, making the pony grab one apple by the stem. As she was about to left her head up, she slammed onto a branch above her a bit hard, causing her to wince "Ouch!" in pain. Thunder Shine arrived at the orchard just in time. "Applejack, can we talk?" he asked.

Applejack's ears vibrated from the hit, which made it hard for her to hear what Thunder Shine had said to her. "CAN BEES SQUAWK? AH DON'T THINK SO!" she said in a shouting tone.

"No, can we talk?" Thunder Shine asked.

"TWENTY STALKS? BEAN OR CELERY?"

"NO! I need to talk to you!" Thunder Shine said, now raising his voice.

"YOU WANNA WALK TO TH' ZOO? WELL WHO'S STOPPIN' YA?"

"I said I wanna talk to you!"

"OH! WELL WHY DIDN'T YA SAY SO? WHAT DO YA WANNA TALK ABOUT?" Applejack asked the stallion.

"Rainbow Dash came to see me today!" Thunder Shine replied.

"REALLY? THAT'S QUITE NEIGHBORLY OF HER!" Applejack answered.

"Yeah, except that she crashed into the roof of Derpy's house after you launched her into the air!" Thunder Shine answered, making Applejack hang her head. "Oh..." she said, lowering her voice. "Sorry, sugarcube. Ah wasn't feelin' quite myself t'day."

"That's because you're working yourself too hard, and you need help," Thunder Shine walked up to Applejack making her head perk up. "What!? Kelp? Ah don't need kelp! Ah don't even like seaweed!" she said.

"HELP! YOU NEED HELP!" Thunder Shine called out.

"Ain't gon' happen, Thunder Shine! Ah'm gon' prove t' ya, t' Twilight, t' everypony...that ah can do this on mah own!" Applejack said until she bumped her head onto the same branch she slammed onto before. "Ouch! Now if you excuse me, ah gotta go help Pinkie Pie!" she said dazedly as she toppled slightly while walking off.

Thunder Shine had a nervous look on his face, "Applejack..." he slurred out.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Ponyville Park...**

Hours later, Thunder Shine sighed heavily as he sat on the grass. "There you are, Thunder Shine!" he heard the Doctor's voice call out. He looked and saw him standing right in front of him, smiling. "Hey, Doctor," he said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, actually...no," Thunder Shine replied. "You see, one of my friends is having a hard time staying awake and it's starting to affect her condition. I tried to tell her that she needs help, but she won't listen to me."

"Hmm...so that might explain why that rainbow-maned pegasus crashed through the roof, am I correct?" the Doctor pointed right and the stallion nodded. "Bingo. Her name was Rainbow Dash, and it seemed that she was doing something with Applejack, which made her launch Rainbow in to the air."

"Is that so? Well, aren't you worried that she might overdo herself?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Thunder Shine said.

"That's really not a good sign at all," The Doctor replied until he spotted something gray walking up towards him and he noticed the crossed eyes. It was Derpy, and she was holding a large basket of goodies in her hand. "Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long," she said in a apologetic tone as she reached up to the stallions.

"You sure took quite of a long time, Derpy," the Doctor replied.

"I had so much errands to run, it worn me out!" the pegasus replied tiredly. "But look! I brought lunch for the three of us!" She opened the basket and it was filled with many sandwiches and a large pitcher of ice cold lemonade. Also inside was...

"You also brought muffins, didn't you?" Thunder Shine asked.

"I can't help it! You can't get enough of muffins!" Derpy chirped.

A concerned look was shown on the Doctor's face. "Hmm...Derpy, where did you get these muffins?" he asked.

"Duh! At Sugarcube Corner. Where else?" Derpy conceded. "Pinkie Pie was passing out free samples and I was the lucky that there were a few muffins left over."

Feeling the warmness of the muffin, the Doctor glanced at the freshly baked muffin as Thunder Shine levitated one out of the basket. "Hmm...the color of it looks pretty odd," he said.

"It may look a bit weird, but I can't say no to a muffin. Even though I ate some before you came," Thunder Shine said to the Doctor. He was about to take a bite off of his muffin until he stopped as he began to smell the warm aroma, which made his eyes widen.

"Derpy! Doctor! Don't eat those-"

But his warning came too late when he saw the two ponies bite off their muffins. They stopped chewing as they tasted them which made their eyes bulge out and spit them out. Looks of disgusts were visible on their faces. "Ugh! What in the name of TARDIS is this!? That was vile!" the Doctor spat out.

"How horrible!" Derpy said in a disappointed manner. "It tasted like complete cow manure!"

Thunder Shine glanced at his uneaten muffin, "What the hell just happened back there?" he asked himself until he heard Twilight calling his name. He turned around and saw her standing with a worried look on her face, along with Spike.

"Twilight! Spike! What's up?"

"We need to get to Ponyville Urgent Care! There's an emergency!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Emergency?" Thunder Shine asked.

"What's wrong?" Derpy asked concerned, making the stallion turn to his two housemates. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that something might have happened when I was about to spend lunch with you guys. You can start without me."

Thunder Shine ran off with Twilight and Spike, leaving Derpy and the Doctor to eat lunch on their own.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Later...**

As the three arrive, there were large open air tents which they approached one of them and the tent's curtains were pulled back. "We came as soon as we heard," Twilight replied and an earth pony mare with a white coat, a light pink mane and tail, stylized in buns, light blue eyes, and red cross Cutie mark with pink hearts in each corner of the cross, which was also printed on her nurse cap. She was Nurse Redheart.

"Thank you, Twilight. And thank _you_ for coming, Thunder Shine," she said with a sigh. "We need all the help we can get."

Redheart showed the three all of the ponies in sickbeds, almost all of them had green faces and groaned in complete agony, and one of them was puking in a bucket. This made Twilight gasp in shock and Thunder Shine cringe in horror. "What happened?" Twilight cried.

"Yeah! What the hell just happened to them!? They look awful!" Thunder Shine shrieked.

"It was a mishap with some of the baked goods," Redheart replied as Spike picked up a bitten muffin and smelled it, causing a worm to come out.

"So those muffins Derpy had..." Thunder Shine said to himself. "...they must have given the other ponies food poisoning!"

Another groan was heard, and Thunder Shine turned around and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "P-PINKIE!?" he shouted as he saw Pinkie Pie laying in bed, her face also flushed in a green color. "No..." she moaned. "...not baked goods. Baked _bads_!"

As Pinkie was about to vomit, Twilight scowled, "Applejack!" she hissed, which made Thunder Shine groaned. "Don't tell me she made these!" That's when Spike started munching on the bad muffins while holding a bunch more. "Want one?" he asked, offering one to the ponies.

"No thanks..." Thunder Shine said and turned to Twilight. "We better get going."

"Yeah," Twilight replied before exiting the tents.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Sweet Apple Acres...**

The two ponies once again arrive at Sweet Apple Acres and there they saw Applejack pulling a large cart of apples, and from the looks of it, she was even more tired than before. She slowly walked down from the hilltop to place the apples in a large tub that was between two hills. However, she didn't flip all the way, instead she was stuck on the high-end of an upturned cart. She tried to flip herself and failed, which in result making her fall asleep. Not willing to see anymore, Thunder Shine and Twilight walked up to the snoozing pony.

"Applejack, we really need to talk," Twilight spoke up.

Applejack then woke up abruptly, "What? Huh? Oh, it's just y'all," she said as she yawned. "Look, ah know what y'all are goin' t' say, an' th' answer is still _no_."

"We hate to upset your applecart, but you _do_ need help," Thunder Shine replied.

"Hardy har," Applejack mocked a bit as she tried to use her strength to flip herself. "...an' no ah don't."

"Here, let us help-"

"Help?" Applejack asked as she kept on trying to flip after cutting Twilight off. "No thanks." Twilight and Thunder Shine watched as Applejack attempted to flip several times, which left the unicorn to face-hoof herself and the yellow stallion shaking his head. After a count of failed attempts, Applejack managed to flip herself and unhook the cart from her waist.

"There," The tired farmpony walked up to a tree as she faced her two friends. "Ah'll prove t' y'all, that this apple can handle _these_ apples." She began to use one of her hind-legs to kick the tree, then both of them as she began to kick harder.

"Come on...apples...fall off!"

"Uh...Applejack. I think you're beating...a _dead_ _tree_," Thunder Shine replied as he pointed up towards an actual dead tree, which had no apples, but a few leaves, which one of them fell off the branches. Applejack looked up briefly then back down, "I knew that..." she said sleepily.

"Right..." Thunder Shine replied sarcastically as he and Twilight began to follow Applejack.

"Actually, Applejack, I had something else to talk to you about," Twilight spoke up "Thunder Shine and I just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-"

"Ya know, ah'm a little busy t' get lectured right now, Twilight!" Applejack cuts her off with a smart tone.

"But if you can just let us help-"

"Ugh! No. No! NO!" The farmpony yelled in an irritated manner as she faced the two, "How many times do ah gotta say it? Ah don't need no help from nopony!"

As Applejack walks off, Thunder Shine growled and ran in front, making the earth pony stop in her tracks. "Get outta mah way, Thunder Shine!" Applejack slurred out, but the winged unicorn shook his head. "No, Applejack. I can't have you do this to yourself. Not only you're putting your health at risk, but you're starting to cause havoc around Ponyville!" he exclaimed.

"AH. SAID. NO! Ah can do it by myself an' there's no way you can change mah mind!" Applejack shouted as she pushed Thunder Shine out of the way, leaving him to scowl in disbelief.

"Applejack!" Thunder Shine called out, but the farmpony was long gone. "Ugh! Why won't she listen to us!?"

"Well it's because she's starting to act all stubborn," Twilight said in a slightly irritated tone.

"More like stubborn as a mule if you ask me!" Thunder Shine snorted until he heard a bray from behind. There stood a gray buck-toothed mule, smiling warmly. Thunder Shine chuckled nervously, "Sorry. Didn't see you there," he said.

"None taken," the mule said. "I get it everytime."

Thunder Shine glanced back at Twilight, "Well, I guess we lost...again," he said with a sigh.

Twilight didn't say anything and the two ponies walked out of Sweet Apple Acres, not even noticing that Big McIntosh watched them walk out.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Later on...**

"Okay, Thunder Shine," the Doctor replied, looking the stallion straight in the eyes. "What's going on? Is your friend doing okay?" Thunder Shine glanced at the Doctor and Derpy who had a look of concern on her face as they sat outside of Sugarcube Corner.

"No," Thunder Shine replied in a disappointed manner. "Applejack isn't even trying to listen to what I was saying to her."

"Meaning..." Derpy started.

"She's pushing herself even further, and the worst part is...she more sleep-deprived than ever." The Doctor shook his head as Derpy looked a bit surprised. "Honestly. What is with ponies and pushing themselves when it comes to work?" the Time Lord pony said, only to receive a sigh from Thunder Shine as he felt the small winds brush his coat. "If only I'd make her understand," he said sounding a bit worried.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure she's thinking about it, right?" Derpy asked, forcing a smile on her face.

"I doubt it," Thunder Shine said. "I just hope nothing else happens, that might put Ponyvile in danger."

"Hey, now don't act that way," Derpy replied in a protest. "We understand that you're worried, but there's no reason for you to go that far."

Thunder Shine smiled, "Derpy, have you always been this considerate?" he asked.

"Hey, I just don't want you to think further negatively," Derpy pointed out.

"I know..." Thunder Shine replied. "But she's my friend, as well as Twilight and the others. It's my job to be concerned about what's going on sometimes."

Then suddenly, the ground began to shake in a vibrating manner, causing the three ponies to topple a bit and that's when they heard Rainbow Dash shout out, "STAMPEDE!" and all of the ponies started panicking and bringing in their mats, followed by shutting their doors and windows.

"Another stampede!?" Thunder Shine asked looking a bit bewildered.

"What could it be this time?" Derpy asked. "I just hope they're not griffons!"

As the ground shook its 'quake' through the town, something was stampeding from the distance and it revealed that it was not cattle, nor griffons. It was a large herd of...bunnies. Small white bunnies and it looked like they were in a state of panic. Thunder Shine's jaw dropped to the ground and Derpy and the Doctor just stood there in shock as the bunny stampede occurred for a couple of seconds later. Some of the ponies watched from their homes, while the others ran for their lives. One pony was so shocked, she fainted in the middle of the road, and luckily the panicking bunnies ran around her than over her.

As the stampede died down, Thunder Shine just stood there silently and extremely bewildered, "What the hell was that!?" he started.

"They were bunnies. And it looks like they were scared of something," Derpy replied.

"Oh, they were scared alright..." the Doctor said in disbelief. "We better go follow them."

Thunder Shine had a bad feeling building inside as he along with Derpy and the Doctor ran the direction the bunnies went.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Soon...**

Twilight was happily trotting through the town, minding her business until she stopped, letting out a gasp when she saw up ahead. Three ponies named Daisy, Lily, and Rose laying on the ground in an somewhat agonizing manner. Twilight got closer to the ponies to see what was going on, until one of them woke up, followed by the other two.

"The horror! The horror!"

"It was awful"

"A disaster! A horrible, horrible disaster!"

Twilight looked up and there saw nothing up ahead of Ponyville but total silence, which left her confused. "I don't get it..." she said to herself.

"Our gardens destroyed!" Lily cried as she ran up to a vegetable patch which was almost eaten all the way. Some of the leaves were left half eaten, and some of the flowers laying on the soil.

"Every last flower devoured!" Rose exclaimed as she ran to a pair of flower pots that were filled with flower stems all disheveled and petal-less.

"By...by...THEM!" Daisy shrieked as she pointed her hoof into the other direction. Twilight looked up and saw a large group of bunnies that were stampeding earlier, eat through shrubs, gardens, and flowers. She even saw Fluttershy in a state of panic, trying to stop the bunnies from eating anymore. "Oh my! Oh... Please stop, little bunnies! Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness!"

Twilight even saw Thunder Shine along with Derpy and the Doctor trying to gather up the bunnies into groups to get the pressure and stress off of Fluttershy and her eyes narrowed. "Alright, Applejack. Enough is enough!" she said and turns the other way. Thunder Shine looked up and saw Twilight walking off. "Hey guys, I'll be right back..." he said as he started to walk off, trying to catch up with Twilight.

"Where are you going this time?" the Doctor asked with a sigh.

"I gotta put an end to this mess," Thunder Shine replied before disappearing with Twilight, heading to Sweet Apple Acres for the fourth and hopefully the final time, to slap some sense into Applejack.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Sweet Apple Acres...**

The two ponies walked up to a hill, which wasn't too big and there they saw Applejack, who was now completely fatigued, kicking a tree, trying to make the apples fall off the branches as she muttered out, "Must...keep...buckin'. Just...a few...more. Must finish harvestin'." The two came up to her to start off their rants. Twilight was the first one to speak.

"Alright, Applejack. This applebucking thing has gotten completely out of control! Because of your silly determination, you have wreaked havoc throughout the week!"

Thunder Shine spoke next, "Yeah! First you launched Rainbow Dash into the air, then you poisoned Pinkie Pie and the other ponies with your bad muffins, and to top it all off, you frightened a group of baby bunnies, that caused a massive stampede and threatened the entire food supply!"

"We've told you many times, and we're going to tell you again..." Twilight said.

"YOU NEED HELP!" the two ponies shouted in unison as Applejack kicked the tree, which finally the apples fell into her baskets. "Ha! No ah don't!" Applejack said in triumph. "Look! Ah did it!"

She showed Twilight and Thunder Shine the view of the orchard where there were no apples on the trees she had bucked. "Ah harvested th' entire Sweet Apple Acres without yer help!" she said as she panted. "How'd ya like _them_ apples?"

"Um..." Big McIntosh started as he walked up to Applejack. "How do _you_ like _them_ apples?"

The red farmer showed her the other side of Sweet Apple Acres where there were more apples on trees she didn't even notice! Her eyes widened in shock, "Where'd all th' apple...?" she started to mumble a few unintelligible gibberish as her eyes began to bungle and wobbled back and forth until she fainted to the ground, stating that she couldn't do it anymore. A few seconds later, Applejack slowly began to open her eyes as she heard Twilight's voice echoing faintly in her ears.

"Applejack? Applejack!"

She opened her eyes, and saw Thunder Shine and Twilight towering her, "Huh?" she asked.

"Oh, good you're awake," Twilight sighed in relief. "Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you."

Applejack glanced at the half-done apple orchard in a nervous expression, but she lets out a sigh, "Okay, Twilight..." she whispered.

"I am not taking 'no' for an answer-" Twilight stopped as she heard Applejack giving in "What?"

"Yes. Yes, please," Applejack pleaded. "Ah could really, really use yer help."

Twilight chuckled and sighed happily. Thunder Shine smiled as he walked up to Applejack, "So, you finally decide to let us help, huh? It's about time," he said.

"Ah know...and I didn't mean to cause ya trouble," Applejack said weakly.

"Yeah, but next time...don't ever do something like that again," Thunder Shine reminded as he picked up Applejack and placed him onto his back. "Cause you nearly put your health at risk and that could be very bad for you. Let this be a lesson, Applejack. You can't to everything on your own, especially if it's something like this." Applejack nodded after Thunder Shine's speech even though she was worn out.

"Well, now that's over. I'm going to get the others. Thunder Shine, why don't you take Applejack to a resting place, so she can get her energy back?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, sure thing...and can you get Derpy and the Doctor here so they can help out?"

"Of course," Twilight said with a smile as she walked off. Thunder Shine sighed and took Applejack to the bottom of the hill and back to the barn, not even noticing that Big McIntosh was smiling at him with a flirting stare.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

Hours later...

The rest of the Mane Seven arrived and were put to work by Twilight, as well as Derpy and the Doctor after Twilight told them why Thunder Shine had to go with her to settle the problem with Applejack. Rainbow Dash was seen bucking tree, which in result, most of the apples landing into an applecart which was pulled by Pinkie Pie. Derpy was seen carrying a basket of apples, as well as the Doctor bucking a tree, which the apples fell into his basket harness. Fluttershy was seen, letting the apples fall into her harness, as well as Rarity carrying her basket full. Thunder Shine was seen bucking a tree, which many apples fell into large tubs, and some of them hitting him in the head, causing him to wince in pain. Last, but not least, Twilight was seen levitating the apples out of a group of trees, and moved them into larger tubs.

Applejack, who was now full of energy thanks to good resting, approached the orchard as she pushed a small cart which had nine bottles of apple juice equipped with straws.

"How 'bout y'all take a break? Ah have some fine apple juice waitin' fer ya!" she called out, making everypony stop their work and approach the farmpony as she kept on speaking.

"Everypony, ah can't thank ya enough fer this help. Ah was actin' a bit stubborn." Twilight and Thunder Shine raised their brows, "A _bit_?" they said in unison.

"Okay, a might' stubborn, an' ah'm awfully sorry. Now ah know th' town gave me th' Prized Pony award, but th' real award is havin' y'all as my friends," Applejack finished.

"Hold it. We're not as close, yet," the Doctor replied. "Derpy and I may know Thunder Shine, but we haven't gotten to know all of you."

"What he said!" Derpy said in agreement.

"You still count as friends though," Thunder Shine chuckled as he drank through his straw as well as everypony else while Spike appeared out of nowhere. Rainbow Dash stopped her drinking and lets out an exhale, "Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry," she said. "And I have the perfect treat," Spike replied as he held out a plate of the bad muffins, Applejack made which were half bitten.

"Ew! Spike, I threw those away! Where'd ya get them?" Pinkie cried, a sign of disgust showing on her face.

"From the trash," Spike answered.

"EEW!" Everypony cried out in disgust.

"Aw, SPIKE!" Thunder Shine cried out in a recoil as he walked away as well as everypony else. Spike followed them as he tried to convince them, "Come one, guys. Just one nibble," he pleaded and all he got was collective responses of disgust while the Doctor said, "I think I lost my appetite."

"Fine, I guess it's more for me," Spike said in defeat and starts eating the muffins while Thunder Shine shook his head and Twilight rolling her eyes playfully.

After the Applebucking, Thunder Shine lets out a yawn as he walked from the orchard and back into Ponyville. Twilight walked up to him "Hey, Thunder Shine. Are you alright?" she asked and the stallion nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to get worn out myself. I never thought Applejack would put so much stress into us," he said. Twilight nodded, "Yes, but we don't have to worry about her now," she replied. "All of the bucking is taken care of. However, I was concerned about your expression at the party. You looked-"

"Oh, that?" Thunder Shine asked. "I said I was just thinking about something."

"Are you sure? Because when I saw your face. You looked troubled," she replied.

"Nothing's wrong, Twilight. Believe me," Thunder Shine replied until he hears Derpy calling for him. "I gotta go," he said. "See you tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Thunder Shine," she said.

"Eeyup!" Big McIntosh's voice called out. "Goodnight, Thunder Shine."

Thunder Shine and Twilight jumped when they saw Big McIntosh behind them. "Big McIntosh! How long have you been standing there!?" Thunder Shine cried out.

"Fer a couple of minutes," McIntosh replied as he walked up to Thunder Shine, " Anyways, thanks fer helpin' AJ with her applebuckin'. She woulda did more damage if ya talk her out of it" he purred.

"Oh...i-it's n-n-nothing," Thunder Shine replied in a stutter as he blushed while gazing at the Apple stallion.

"Well, here's somethin' from me fer bein' so helpful t' my lil' sister," Big McIntosh replied as he walked up to Thunder Shine and the next thing which made Twilight's eyes widen is seeing Big McIntosh giving Thunder Shine a long and passionate kiss on the lips, making the stallion's eyes widen with shock. Derpy smiled big as her wings started flapping and the Doctor somewhat had a scowling look on his face.

The kiss broke, and Big McIntosh smiled, "See ya around, cutie," he mused and walked away. Thunder Shine wobbled back and forth as he started mumbling collective gibberish, his face now red and hot. He lets out a gasp and passes out, causing Twilight to shriek, "Thunder Shine! Are you okay!? THUNDER SHINE!" as she frantically looked at the dazed stallion.

Derpy squealed, "How sweet!" she said in a gushing tone.

"Oh, yes...very sweet," the Doctor replied, slightly gritting his teeth. Thunder Shine laughed dazily as Twilight kept on panicking, waving her hoof over his face.

**End of Chapter Four**

**Alright! That's the end of chapter four. Whoo! That was pretty long, but I sure had fun doing this...even though I felt pretty lazy at some times. Anyways, the fifth chapter will be up soon and there will be another OC that will make his debut as a supporting character, because I rather have the Mane Seven instead of the Mane Eight. LOL!**

**Alright, tell me what you think. But NO FLAMING REVIEWS! I know I said it many times, but I feel like it!**

**StarTeen2000 out!**


	7. Griffon the Brush Off

**Hello, Everypony! It is I again with a new chapter of My Little Pony: The Seventh Element! Now, I really appreciate you being so supportive into having me keep writing these chapters and I wish I could do something to show my gratitude. But for now I will just focus on replying to your reviews.**

Queen of Water: *Smirk* I told you to speak up more. You can't just say 'wow' forever. I want to know if you want more or not :)

Guest: Thank you. I see that you're a hardcore yaoi fan!

Mmeggy999: Thanks, more will be coming soon!

**Okay, onwards with the story!**

**I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, they belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. However I do own Thunder Shine in this story as well as the new character coming into the story as a minor character.**

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Ponyville...**

The sun was shining bright in the town of Ponyville, and all of the ponies were out enjoying the sunshine. Twilight was sitting on a bench, along with Thunder Shine, who watched the small foals play at the park. "Man, it's such a beautiful day today," he said warmly. Although still reading, Twilight nodded.

"Yes, beautiful indeed. It's a good thing I brought something for me to read on the way here."

"Oh? And what are you reading?" Thunder Shine asked curiously.

"Just a book that talks about the history of magic," Twilight said with a smile and Thunder Shine just turned away. "No offense...but that sounds pretty boring," he said, leaving the unicorn to turn her head. "Really? I'll have you know that this book shares some good information here. It even talks about Starswirl the Bearded and his life, trying to learn everything about magic," she said with a smirk showing. Thunder Shine didn't seem impressed, but he kept on smiling, "Yeah...but that doesn't seem to be my taste," he said.

Twilight rolled her eyes playfully as she resumed on reading. Thunder Shine kept on watching the children play quietly until he hears some babbling coming from the distance. Twilight sighed, and said "You better play along, Thunder Shine."

"Why?" Thunder Shine asked.

That's when he saw Pinkie Pie hopping as she kept on speaking, while Twilight read her book just inches away from the pink pony. "Hoof-biting action overload!" she was heard saying, "She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up—vrrrmmm!"

"Uh-huh..." Twilight replied, pretending as if she was listening.

"And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!" Pinkie the fell onto the ground as Twilight remained on reading her book, letting out an "Uh-huh."

Thunder Shine in the other hand walked up to Pinkie as she got herself off her hooves, "Hey Pinkie. What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing big. Just lookin' for Rainbow Dash," Pinkie Pie replied and that's when she saw a rainbow streak up above, thus seeing Rainbow Dash flying by. "Oh, gotta go!" she mused and hopped away.

"Whew!" Twilight said in a sigh of relief.

"What was all that about?" Thunder Shine asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is that Pinkie sure can talk a lot," Twilight replied as she didn't move her eyes from her book. Thunder Shine looked ahead as Pinkie Pie started following Rainbow Dash.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**[Cue: Mirai Start by Mimori Suzuko]**

_(The screen shows the Mane Seven smiling at the screen, each going in order: Thunder Shine, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, and Princess Celestia)_

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ga  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! utaidasu<br>Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni **

(_The screen now shows the Mane Seven using their Elements of Harmony before turning the screen white_)

**Mune ga mune ga odoru no**

_(The scene now shows the beautiful view of Ponyville as the Title screen all in Japanese appeared in the middle of the screen with the small English title beneath, followed by Seven's Cutie Marks on the top-right side. Thunder Shine lands on the right side of the title and fades into a golden silhouette. The Title reads 'My Little Pony: Dai Nana Yousou' meaning 'My Little Pony: The Seventh Element')_

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu**

_(The scene shows Thunder Shine and scenes of him as his credits pop up: 'Thunder Shine, Dream English Voice: Maile Flanagan, Dream Japanese Voice: Junko Takeuchi')_

(_Then Twilight as well as scenes of her while her credits pop up: 'Twilight Sparkle, English Voice: Twilight Sparkle, Japanese Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro)_

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo **

_(Pinkie Pie and her scenes appear next as well as her credits: 'Pinkie Pie, English Voice: Andrea Libman, Japanese Voice: Suzuko Mimori')_

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi**

_(Fluttershy's scenes appear next, followed by her credits: 'Fluttershy, English Voice: Andrea Libman, Japanese Voice: Emiri Kato')_

_(The scene switched to Rainbow Dash as her credits appeared: 'Rainbow Dash, English Voice: Ashleigh Ball, Japanese Voice: Izumi Kitta')_

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute**

_(Applejack's scenes come up next including her credits: 'Applejack, English Voice: Ashleigh Ball, Japanese Voice: Sora Tokui')_

**Houkago no hiru sagari futoshita guuzen ga**

_(Rarity and her scenes appear next followed by her credits: 'Rarity, English Voice: Tabitha St. Germain, Japanese Voice: Mikoi Sasaki')_

**Anata to watashi no mirai wo kaeru? **

_(Spike's scenes appear in the scene as well as his credits: 'Spike, English Voice: Cathy Weseluck, Japanese Voice: Makoto Kumai')_

**Oshiete nee oshiete!**

(_Princess Celestia comes in last followed by her credits: 'Princess Celestia, English Voice: Nicole Oliver, Japanese Voice: Kikuko Inoue'_)

**Sonna Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ni  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! tsutsumarete<br>Nanimo kamo ga ureshiku naru  
>Watashi wo uketomete<strong>

_(The screen later shows various scenes of all of the characters, including Thunder Shine who is mostly scene with the group or in solo scenes such as flying or using his magic to battle an enemy)_

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! shiawase ga  
>Kitto Hi Hi Hi! utaidasu<br>Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni  
>Mune ga mune ga odoru no<br>Mirai mirai mirai e! **

_(More scenes shown the characters of the scene until the opening theme ends with the Mane Seven standing as they came closer as the scene changes, showing the view of Canterlot and Ponyville before fading to black.)_

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**The Seventh Element: Griffon the Brush-Off**

Pinkie Pie hopped happily through Ponyville until she saw Thunder Shine walking, she wasted no time hopping up towards him "Hi again, Thunder Shine!" she greeted. Thunder Shine turned around and spotted Pinkie Pie right behind him, "Oh, hey Pinkie Pie," he said. "Did you find Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie shook her head, "Nope. Have you seen her?" she questioned, while hopping merrily, Thunder Shine shook his head in result.

"Nope, I haven't seen her," he said.

"Oh, bummer," Pinkie said in a pouting manner until she saw Twilight outside of a bookstore, "Hey, Twilight!" she called out, catching Twilight attention. "Have you seen Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

"Um...isn't she up there?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie looked up at a large white cloud and saw Rainbow Dash's tail upwards vertically as well as her flank, exposing her Cutie mark. Pinkie smiled, "Rainbow Dash!" she cried out, causing Rainbow Dash to pull her head out of the cloud with a freaked out expression. She makes a dash, destroying the cloud she was on, leaving a rainbow streak. Pinkie Pie hopped after Rainbow Dash as she flew through a few more clouds, leaving large holes behind.

Twilight sighed as Thunder Shine walked up to her, "Looks like Rainbow Dash is trying to get away from Pinkie," he said.

"Seems like it," Twilight replied as she stared at Thunder Shine for a while.

"Something wrong?"

Twilight snapped out of her stare, "Oh, sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to stare at you like that."

"It's...okay," Thunder Shine said smiling but then Twilight smiled back, "However, I was pretty shocked that Big McIntosh kissed you after we helped Applejack with her orchard," she said. "It seems that he likes you a lot."

"T-Twilight, I thought we talked about this," Thunder Shine stammered out all of the sudden.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to bring it up, but...my Celestia...that was really unexpecting," Twilight spoke and Thunder Shine just sighed, "Yeah...it was...but don't tell anypony about what happened," he said.

"It's okay, I won't tell them," Twilight replied and a giggle was heard from her. Thunder Shine glared at her and then walked away.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Few moments later...**

Thunder Shine walked through Ponyville as he started to look a bit bored, "Man, it sure is a beautiful day...and I'm started to feel like there isn't anything to do," he uttered in a slight dejected tone. He then hears a whoosh from behind and he felt something crash onto him. Thunder Shine groaned in agony, "What the hell!?" he slurred out until he spotted a familiar pegasus, but it wasn't Rainbow Dash it was-

"Soarin!?"

"Hey, Thunder! It's about time I found ya!" Soarin said.

"What are you doing here?" Thunder Shine asked. "And where's Spitfire?"

"She's back in Cloudsdale, but I'm not worried about her," Soarin replied, leaving Thunder Shine a bit skeptical, "Uh...should you even be here at a time like this?" he asked. "What if Spitfire finds out you're ditching?"

"Don't worry, she won't know. And besides she's being to hard on me," Soarin' replied. "She's always telling me that I should start taking my title as a Wonderbolt seriously. She can be a real witch, you know."

"And she's right," Thunder Shine said. "Everypony is counting on you to be the best Wonderbolt there is. Especially, there's the Grand Galloping Gala coming up."

"Hey, we need some time off," Soarin replied with a shrug. "Sure the Gala is days away, but come on, I need a break, and I really wanted to spend my day off with you."

Thunder Shine blushed, "Thanks, but I'm busy today," he said, making Soarin' arch a brow, "Really? 'Cause you don't seem busy," he said.

"Well I am," Thunder Shine turning away from Soarin', "It's personal, and I really don't want anypony to bother me." Soarin showed a smirk as he got closer to the stallion, his eyes showing hunger for attention.

"Maybe you can kill the time, for us to spend the day together?" Soarin asked in a whispering tone.

Thunder Shine didn't say anything as Soarin smiled at him hungrily until he hears Rainbow Dash shout out "PINKIE PIE!" in an annoyed tone. He turned around and spotted Rainbow Dash on a white cloud and Pinkie Pie standing right below her right in front of the pavilion. He turned to Soarin. "Listen, love to chat with you more, but my friends are here. We can mingle some other time," he said and trotted off.

Soarin pouted in defeat, but then smiled as he saw Thunder Shine walk away. "I'm not giving up, Thunder..." he said before flying away.

"Pinkie Pie! Rainbow!" Thunder Shine called out. "What are you girls doing?"

"Oh, hey!" Pinkie Pie said before turning to Rainbow Dash, who had her hooves on her hips. "That looks perfect! Now, wait for my signal!" She then pulled Thunder Shine onto the pavilion, where the front doors were, then looked through the window, where she saw Spike carrying a stack of scrolls. "Pinkie Pie what-" Thunder Shine said, but was shushed by the pink pony as she waved her hoof at Rainbow Dash as a signal when she saw Spike come out. The Rainbow pony gave the cloud a hard buck producing small bolts of lightning and a loud clap of thunder.

Spike yelped loudly, making him drop the scrolls. Shocked by this, Thunder Shine ran up to Spike, hoping to see if he was okay, "Are you alright?" Spike answered by letting out a loud hiccup and that's when Pinkie Pie lost it.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash! We startled Spike into getting the hiccups!"

"Huh?" Thunder Shine asked in confusion and Spike laughed, "Good one, Pinkie Pie!" he said his giggling and hiccups. "You always pull that fast one on me!"

"Uh...Pinkie Pie? What did you just do to Spike!?"

"Whoa, easy there, Thunder Shine!" Pinkie said as she kept on laughing. "All I did was pull a little prank on him that's all."

"She's right. There's no need for you to get all riled up," Spike replied as his hiccups occurred. He picked up a scroll, but then he hiccuped, releasing his magic flame that burned the scroll into smoke, which burned into the sky. "Yikes!" Thunder Shine cried out.

"Nnah!"

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Oh no! You're not hurt, are you?" she asked the baby dragon. Spike shook his head, "Neh. Don't be silly! Dragons are fireproof," he said in hiccups.

"Oh okay. Good." Pinkie glanced at Rainbow Dash and they both shared a good laugh. Thunder Shine just watched them, "Pranks, huh?" he said to himself as he turned to Spike who was trying to roundup all of the scrolls he had dropped, but accidentally sending them away thanks to his hiccups from Pinkie and Rainbow's scare prank. The two mare kept on laughing, "Have you ever _seen_ anything more hilarious?" Pinkie started.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "I can think of one thing..." and when she meant 'one thing' she meant kicking the cloud with her hind-legs, letting the lightning strike out and another thunderclap ringing through the air. Pinkie Pie screamed and started to hiccup a couple of seconds. Her laughter burst out as her hiccups kept on going by. Rainbow Dash lowered the cloud as she fixated her eyes at Pinkie.

"Hey...I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie."

"Are you kidding!? I LOVE to pull pranks! It's all fun, and Pinkie Pie loves to have fun!" Pinkie replied through her hiccups.

"You know, Pinkie...you're not as annoying as I thought. Wanna hang out?" Rainbow Dash asked out and Pinkie Pie was cut off by her hiccups, but she began to fly around in excitement, talking about Rainbow Dash wanting to hang out with her. The tomboy shook her head and stopped her, by covering her mouth her her hoof. "A simple nod will do," she replied and Pinkie nodded.

As the two pranksters kept on interacting with each other, Thunder Shine turned to Spike, who was still hiccuping and levitated him onto his back. "I think I better take you back to Twilight. I bet she'd find a simple remedy to cure those hiccups of yours," he replied.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Later that day...**

Thunder Shine walked through Ponyville, remembering the cloud prank Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash did to Spike, causing him to hiccup. He chuckled softly, "I thought it was a bit mean at first, but it turned out it was just harmless, and I had to admit, that was pretty funny," he said to himself. As he wondered what kind of funny and harmless pranks Pinkie and Rainbow are doing, he passed somepony, causing that pony to look up.

The pony was a unicorn stallion, about the same height as Thunder Shine. He had a white coat, and a mane separated in different colors: the fringe was pure blonde and the back was washed in six pastel rainbow colors. The tail, however was only washed in the colors of a pastel rainbow. His eyes were magenta-red, surrounded by small wire-framed eyeglasses. On his flank was a light-blue crystallized shield with a rainbow seven pointed star in the center surrounded with a golden outline. He watched Thunder Shine walk by, then turn the other way.

Thunder Shine walked passed Carousel Boutique, where he saw Rarity outside with some pink stuff on her snout. "Hey, Rarity. Uh...I think you have something on your nose," he said.

"Oh this?" Rarity asked, looking at her snout. "It's one of Pinkie and Rainbow's pranks."

"Really? What did they do?"

"Well, I thought they gave me a beautiful bouquet of flowers as a gift, but it turned out to be a a prank," Rarity said a bit disbelieved. The stallion smiled, "Well at least its harmless," he said.

"Oh, yes definitely," Rarity replied sarcastically, "Not to mention, that I have been sneezing for a couple of minutes."

"Sneezing? Oh, so that might explain that pink powder on your nose," Thunder Shine said in slight realization and Rarity nodded. "Yes. I can't believe I would fall for something so...so...childish!" she huffed. "Hey, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie are just having some fun. I, too was shocked of what they did to Spike," Thunder Shine replied.

"Spike? What happened to him?"

"He was frightened by a thundercloud, which made him get the hiccups," Thunder Shine replied. "I was about to scold Pinkie for that until she told me it was just a harmless prank."

"Is that so...I, however don't tolerate these games." Rarity replied as she held her head up. "No matter how harmless they are. Now if you excuse me... I have some fabric shopping to do." As Rarity walked off, Thunder Shine watched the white unicorn disappear, then turned the other way.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Sweet Apple Acres...**

Thunder Shine walked through the Sweet Apple orchards and he noticed that all of the apples were painted crazy abstract colors. He looked around and saw Applejack, getting ready to buck some of the trees. "Hey, Applejack. What just happened here?" he asked. Hearing Thunder Shine's voice, Applejack looked up. "Howdy, Thunder Shine. It's one o' Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's pranks," she said with a smile.

"They got you too?"

"Uh-huh. At first, ah got a bit angry fer paintin' mah apples 'til ah realized it was jus' a joke when th' paint was washed off," Applejack replied.

"Really?" Thunder Shine asked as he picked one of the painted apples with his mouth and placed into a tub of water, and it turns out, Applejack was right. The paint was completely washed off from the apple. "Well, what do you know?" he said. Applejack just chuckled, "Ah didn't know Pinkie would be prankster. Rainbow Dash neither," she said.

"First time you experienced it?"

"Nope...not exactly," Applejack replied as she looked around. "Whooie! It musta taken them very long to paint all o these apples!"

"But are they gonna be edible for the other ponies to eat?" Thunder Shine asked, looking a bit concerned. "Don't worry, sugarcube...ah already said th' paint comes straight off," Applejack replied happily as she bucked another tree. "Although, it's gonna take some take me a while t' wash th' paint off."

Thunder Shine just smiled as he looked around, "Oh, yeah...it's definitely gonna take a while," he said with a chuckle. Applejack just rolled her eyes playfully as she walked off with her applecart to continue on with her work. Thunder Shine turned on his hooves and walked out of Sweet Apple Acres.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Outside of Ponyville...**

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were located at a large river where they saw Fluttershy, not even noticing that Thunder Shine was watching them through the bushes. Rainbow Dash was looking through the telescope as a fake turtle was on the other side, followed by a long tube attacked to its rear, which flowed across the bank. Pinkie was holding a pump in her mouth as she hopped excitedly.

"Is someone over there?" she asked. "Who are we gonna squirt? Who are we gonna squirt?"

Rainbow Dash lets out a snicker, "Fluttershy..."

"What!?" Pinkie Pie cried out, spitting out the pump, "No, no, no, no, no, no, we _can't_ prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's _so_ sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank."

Rainbow Dash backed away from the telescope, "You're right," she said, letting out a raspberry. "Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?"

"Oh..." Pinkie chuckled. "I have somepony in mind...the toughest around."

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash mused. "Who? Thunder Shine? Is he close?"

A flinch was felt in Thunder Shine as his name was mentioned by Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie chuckled even more, "Oh, yeah...very close," she said as she glanced at the cyan pegasus who had a black ink ring on her left eye. She took Rainbow to the lake which showed her reflection. She then lets out a laugh, "Good one, Pinkie Pie," she said to the pink pony and the two lets out a laugh.

Thunder Shine the popped out of the bushes and just smiled, "Seems that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash has something in common," he said to himself before coming out of the bushes and walking off. On the other side of the lake, Fluttershy glanced at the fake turtle with concern and poked its head, making it wobble back and forth.

"This is some strange turtle," she said softly, not even noticing that the sun was setting in the background.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Ponyville, next morning...**

A loud yawn was heard from Thunder Shine as he walked through the outskirts of Ponyville until he heard a noise coming from behind. He turned around and there he saw Pinkie Pie trotting down the road. She was wearing a pair of joke glasses with a big red nose, a droopy mustache and blowing a party horn. She was also wearing an 'arrow through the head' over her mane.

"Morning, Thunder Shine!" she said happily.

"Hey, Pinkie. Where are you up to?" Thunder Shine asked.

"Just heading over Rainbow Dash's house, so we can do some more super duper fun pranking!" She blew her party horn towards Thunder Shine's face, making him shake his head. The two walked together as Pinkie Pie kept on blowing her party horn, which didn't seem to bother him too much. After a few miles, the two arrive at large home above them, was in a style that almost resembled a Greek palace filled with rainbows and even waterfalls.

Pinkie blows her party horn as she gazed up above, "Rise and shine, Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to-" she was cut off when an eagle's head popped out of the the clouds and gazed at Pinkie Pie and Thunder Shine, its yellow eye showing a puzzled glare at the two ponies.

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie gasped and Rainbow Dash flew downwards.

"Whoa," Thunder Shine said, backing up a bit as a streak of surprise appeared on his face before Rainbow Dash popped her head out of the clouds. "Morning, Pinks! Morning, Thunder Shine!" she called out before flying downwards towards them, landing on her four hooves. "Gilda, this is my homeboy, Thunder Shine, and my gal-pal, Pinkie Pie." with the sound of a shrill cry, the creature revealed herself as a griffon: an animal who had an eagle's head and wings, as well as a lion's body.

"Guys, this is my griffon friend, Gilda."

"What's a griffon?" Pinkie Pie asked, tilting her head.

"She's half eagle, half lion-"

"And all awesome!" Gilda replied as she spread her wings, and threw her foreleg around Rainbow Dash's arm, which Rainbow Dash playfully brushed off. Chattering and laughing occurred as the cyan pegasus and griffon did somewhat of a handshake as Pinkie Pie and Thunder Shine walked up towards the two. "So...Gilda is your friend, huh? How long have you known her?" the stallion asked looking a bit curious.

"Hell yeah! She's my friend from my days at Junior Speedstar Flight Camp!" Rainbow Dash mused. "Remember the chant?"

"Sh'yah! They made us recite us every morning," Gilda said with a cringed look, "I'll never get that lame chant out of my head."

"So..." Rainbow Dash asked with a wide grin on her face, leaving Gilda to groan in an unenthusiastic and disgruntled manner "Only for you Dash," she said as she and the pegasus flew into the sky as Pinkie Pie and Thunder Shine watched. The two cleared their throats as they started to chant as they did aerial tricks.

**Junior Speedsters are our lives**

**Sky-bound soars and daring dives **

**Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, **

**To some day be the very best!**

As a response, Pinkie Pie laughed as she stomped her hoof on the ground. Gilda and Rainbow Dash turned away, trying to act like that laughing was nothing and Thunder Shine just shook his head once more until his party friend spoke up, "Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank!" she slammed her face onto the ground, picking up all of her party goods, which were all put back into place. "Gilda, you game?"

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon," Gilda answered and then elbowed Rainbow Dash and spreads her wings, "But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning. "Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that!" Rainbow Dash said in realization, smiling at Gilda. "Oh, and we can bring Thunder Shine with us! He's got wings, too!"

"Really?" Gilda asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said while she turned to the stallion, "Thunder Shine, you game? You can show us how fast can you fly!"

"I'd love to...but no thanks," Thunder Shine replied. "I think I'd be better with Pinkie."

"Yeah, but what about our prank? It'll be fun if all of us joined together!" Pinkie Pie answered, hoping in convincing Rainbow Dash and Gilda into joining Pinkie Pie in some fun and harmless pranking. Rainbow Dash smiled apologetically, "Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later," she said as she and Gilda lifted themselves up in the sky.

"Oh, sure no problem..." Pinkie Pie answered and Rainbow Dash turned to Thunder Shine once more. "Are you sure you don't wanna join us?"

"Don't worry," Thunder Shine said with a smile. "Even though I'm an alicorn...I'm better off on the ground."

"Suit yourself," Rainbow Dash said and flies off with Gilda.

"Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you..." Pinkie Pie the sighed sadly and in a rejected manner after the two flyers were gone "...later." She blows on her noisemaker, but in a dejected and weak manner, causing it droop flat. Thunder Shine turned to Pinkie Pie, "Hey...are you still gonna do some pranking?" he asked her.

"Well...I would," Pinkie Pie replied. "...but I think I better take a break for a while. Just to see if I can get in the mood." She walked away from Thunder Shine, with her head drooping down and the yellow winged unicorn just stood there looking a bit unamused of her expression.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Later...**

Thunder Shine walked around Ponyville, since it was beautiful day and he noticed Rainbow Dash, doing loops in the air, followed by Gilda who was on her tail. He smiled, "Well, at least they're having fun," he said to himself and turned back to what he was doing. But then he heard another wooshing sound coming from behind him, followed by a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Thunder..."

This made Thunder Shine stop at his tracks and groan in embarrassment rather than detest, "Soarin..." he mumbled out and turned around, and his instincts were correct. It was once again Soarin and a small grin was shown from his face.

"Mornin'," he said in a purr.

"Hey, Soarin. If I have to ask...what are you doing back here?" he asked.

"What does it look like? Just wanna spend some time with the pony I like," Soarin mused and Thunder Shine shook his head, "You really can't seem to give up, can you?" he asked receiving a "Nope" from the Wonderbolt. "No, way in hell I'm gonna back off. You're way too cute to be left alone," he said and that made Thunder Shine blush.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, don't be so harsh now. All I want is to spend one day with ya, nothing more," Soarin smiled. "You've turned me down yesterday, and the day before Spitfire caught me red-hoofed."

"And where is she, anyways? Is she looking for you?" Thunder Shine asked.

"Nope. It's our day off which means I'm free to anything I want," Soarin answered. "So...will you like to go on a date with me?"

"And if I say 'no'?"

A smirk then appeared on the pegasus' face, "If ya don't then I'll keep coming here until you say 'yes," he snickered and that made Thunder Shine flinch a bit. He wanted to say 'no' to Soarin, but he didn't want him to come here every single day asking him the same question over and over again. Also, he remembered that he wanted to make friends when he came to Ponyville, and he promised that he would make a lot. A sigh was heard from him, "Alright...I'll do it..." he said in a defeated tone.

"Really?" Soarin asked, looking delighted.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not gonna reject you this time," Thunder Shine mumbled and Soarin flew aloft, looking more happier than Pinkie Pie when throwing a humungous party. "YES! Whoo! I got a date! I got a date!" he said in a sing-song voice, not even caring that everypony else was looking, Thunder Shine then shook his head.

"Don't get carried away here. I still don't feel a bit comfortable about this."

"Hey, there's no need for ya to be nervous." Soarin flew down and looked Thunder Shine straight in the eyes. "I promise that I won't do anything to embarrass ya."

"You promise?" Thunder Shine asked, raising a brow.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly..."

Another sigh was heard, "Alright," Thunder Shine replied. "You better get going...and make sure you don't do anything to piss Spitfire off."

"Don't worry, I won't," Soarin waving his hoof. "Well, I better head on home. I'll see you later on, Thunder. And don't be late," With that, Soarin flies away, disappearing into the white clouds. After the pegasus disappeared, Thunder Shine sighed once more, "I wonder what Twilight is doing?" he asked to himself as he walked.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Ponyville Library...**

Twilight was seen reading a book flipping through the pages with her horn, as if she was trying to find something important. "So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" she asked, not even looking up. Walking back and forth was Pinkie Pie and she had a disturbed and slightly angered look on her face.

"Um yeah!" she exclaimed sharply "She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda!"

"Hmm...you know what I think, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight said.

"What is it?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I think you're...jealous..."

"What!? Jealous!?"

Hearing Pinkie's outburst, Thunder Shine walked into the library where he saw Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. "Jealous? Of what?" he asked. The three turned around, "Oh, hi Thunder Shine," Twilight spoke. "Pinkie Pie was just talking to me about a griffon named Gilda and said how mean she was."

"Gilda? You mean Rainbow Dash's old friend?"

"Yes, you met her too?"

Thunder Shine nodded to the purple unicorn, "Yeah...and you said that Gilda was mean, right?" he questioned. "Of course she's mean!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in a yell running up towards Thunder Shine's face, making him back away a small bit. "She doesn't want me to be around Rainbow Dash...and the worst part was, she keeps on belittling me!"

"Listen, Pinkie," Twilight answered. "I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's _you_, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude."

"Improve my attitude!?" Pinkie Pie gasped, her voice now even louder.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Twilight here," Thunder Shine said in agreement. "I mean Rainbow Dash hasn't seen Gilda in a while. Can you at least try to respect that she wants to spend time with her?"

"RESPECT!?" Pinkie Pie shrieked, "But I-...D-...B-...It's Gilda that-...D-...Are you seri-" she then lets out a frustrated scream and dashed out of the library, slamming the door behind her. Twilight sighed and Spike revealed a worried glance. Thunder Shine shook his head, "Guess I better go check on Pinkie before she starts getting all riled up about Gilda..." he mumbled and he began to walk out of the library.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Later on...**

Pinkie walked her way, remembering what had Twilight had said to her earlier, which made her storm out of the library and sighed heavily, "Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants," she said to herself and sighed once more.

"Pinkie!" Thunder Shine called out, making her stop at her tracks. "Thunder Shine..."

Skidding to a stop, Thunder Shine looked Pinkie straight in the eyes after catching his breath.

"Sorry, but it looks like you're pretty bothered about Rainbow Dash and Gilda," he said.

"I still am...but I'm starting to think about what you and Twilight had said to me," Pinkie Pie replied.

"Actually...I came inside when Twilight said that you were jealous of Rainbow Dash hanging out with Gilda," Thunder Shine replied. "I actually wasn't there...so care to tell me what happened?"

Pinkie Pie stared for a couple of minutes and then nodded as she told Thunder Shine what had happened with her, Gilda, and Rainbow Dash as they walked to the 'downtown' area of Ponyville and Thunder Shine started to understand what had happened. "I see...Gilda did those things so she can hang out with Rainbow instead of you, huh?" As a response to the question, Pinkie Pie nodded.

"She was so rude to me, I didn't know what to think," Pinkie Pie replied. "But...maybe I am being a jealous-jealousy-pants."

"Well, maybe Gilda isn't ready to have other friends to hang out with her," Thunder Shine replied.

"You know how some friends aren't comfortable at first. Just give her some time, and then she'll open up."

"Thunder Shine..." Pinkie Pie started, "...you're being too soft on her, you know?"

The stallion scowled, "Hey...I barely even know her, okay?" he said in a pout and Pinkie smiled once more before frowning. The two ponies took a seat at a table and Pinkie began sadly sip on her drink when she and Thunder Shine heard two familiar laughing voices. "That was sweet!" Gilda called out as she and Rainbow Dash dove down from the sky and landed on the ground on perfect timing.

"Ugh," Rainbow Dash said in annoyance. "...gotta take care of some weather jobs around here.

"Shouldn't take long. Just...uh, hang out of town and I'll come find you."

"That's cool...sorta. I'm gonna go chow down," Gilda replied and a smile was shown from Rainbow Dash.

"Later!"

As Rainbow Dash dashed off, Gilda began to search around Ponyville where she saw a produce cart managed by some ponies. Granny Smith walked up to the cart and was looking at some of the fruits and vegetables to choose until Gilda sneaked from behind the cart and rose her tail up in the air, getting a scream from the elderly mare.

"A RATTLER! A RATTLER!" Granny Smith cried, "Run fer th' hills!"

She tried to run away but due to her weak joints, it made her hard for her to pick up the pace. "Everybody run! Save yerselves!"

As Granny Smith disappeared, Gilda pops out of the cart, ignoring the puzzled looks given by the ponies. She patted her tail on one of the produce, technically the tomatoes and shook her head,

"This stuff ain't fresh, dude," she said to the salespony.

"Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean!" Pinkie Pie cried out, but then shook her head. "No! No, no. I can't misjudged her. It was a funny prank...I guess."

However, Thunder Shine was seeing otherwise, "I don't think that was a funny prank at all. In fact, pulling a prank on an elderly can be fatal," he said looking a bit concerned and that's when he saw Gilda at another produce stand and she used her tail to take one of the apples with anypony seeing her and took a munch out of the apple as if it was nothing. This made Pinkie Pie gasp in anger.

"I _did_ misjudge her! She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, but shook her head once more, "No, no, no, no, no. She might give it back. It's just a joke."

Thunder Shine went from concerned to peeved of what he was seeing, "Okay...I'm starting to feel that Gilda isn't the friend Rainbow Dash shouldn't be hanging out with," he said to himself. Then, the two saw Fluttershy walking backwards, "Come on, little ones," she said as she was seen leading a family of ducks down the street, "This way, this way. Mama Duck, you're free and clear." Just as Fluttershy kept on going her way, not even noticing that Gilda was standing in her way.

She accidentally bumped Gilda, and that made her peeved.

"Hey!" Gilda demanded.

Fluttershy turned around, "Oh, excuse me..." she started.

"I'm walkin' here!"

"Oh...uh..." the light yellow pegasus stammered, looking frightened. "I-I-I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Gilda said in a mocking tone, cutting Fluttershy off, which started to scare the ducks away. "Why don't you watch where you're going, doofus!?"

"But...b-b-but...I-I-I...

Gilda took a deep inhale in a lungful and lets out a loud deafening roar right into Fluttershy's face, causing her to recoil timidly. She takes off sobbing by hoof, then by wings. Everypony stood in shock, then in detest as Gilda lets out an annoyed sigh. "Ugh! All of these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail." Just as Gilda was about to fly away, a lightning bolt shot out of nowhere, making Gilda stop at her tracks. She looked up and there she saw Thunder Shine looking really angry.

"You've gone way outta line here, Gilda!" he hissed. "You maybe Rainbow Dash's friend and all, but pulling these kinds of things, even scaring one of my friends away is very **UNFORGIVABLE!**"

"You think you can take me on, Sparky?" Gilda taunted. "With just your puny little wings and your stupid horn?"

That broke Thunder Shine's composure, how Gilda insulted him in a childish manner, "Oh...now you've crossed the line!" Gilda just laughed obnoxiously, "Oh, my...this is just plain hilarious! You trying to pick a fight with me, the awesome Gilda!" she kept on laughing until without any warning, she was tackled by the stallion, sending her plummeting to the ground. Pinkie Pie gasped of what just happened and Gilda's eyes were filled with shock.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Thunder Shine seethed and Gilda growled. She kicked him off of her and lets out a growl. "That was way uncool! Now, you've made me mad!"

"Bring it on!"

Letting out a screech, Gilda swoops forwards up to Thunder Shine, with her claws ready. Thunder Shine thought fast and flew up into the air, causing Gilda to stop at her tracks. She looked up and saw the winged pony up in the air. She growled and she too flew upwards into the sky. The two avians glared at each other and jetted forward, colliding with one another. Grabbing her tail with his mouth, Thunder Shine threw Gilda with full strength, making her crash onto the produce stand she was at earlier, causing the ponies to run away in fear.

"You little..." Gilda growled and skyrockets towards Thunder Shine, giving him a hard punch in the face, making him crash into Town Hall. Hearing the crashing sounds, some of the ponies saw Thunder Shine and Gilda fighting each other, and started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Pinkie Pie in the other hoof, watched the fight and a worried look was shown from her face.

Thunder Shine was sent flying back, causing him to hiss in pain. He saw Gilda coming up to him and his horn started glowing. He blasts a bolt of his lightning magic, hitting the griffon in the chest, making her fall back. A screech was heard and Gilda starts stampeding like a bull. She grabbed Thunder Shine by the tail, and threw him in the air. She then punched several times, and used her lion hind-legs to kick Thunder Shine, making him skid to the ground.

"Thunder Shine!" Pinkie Pie cried out as she ran up towards the battered alicorn. "You can't fight Gilda! If you do, you'll be griffon chow!"

"After what she did to Granny Smith, and everypony elese!?" Thunder Shine bellowed. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna let her get away with this!"

"Had enough, Sparky?" Gilda snarked. Thunder Shine growled as he weakly got himself up, his eyes now flaring with rage. "Don't think, you're gonna win this!" he hissed leaving Gilda snorting in triumph. "Dweebs like you, shouldn't be sticking up for these lame ponies...especially_her_!" pointing her finger at Pinkie Pie, who just have her a solemn look, Thunder Shine growled and his horn started to glow once again. He leaps forward his wings spread out, as he lets out a yell and Gilda does the same. Pinkie Pie cried out in fear as she turned away, while the other ponies kept on cheering...then suddenly...

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**"

A male voice echoed through the air causing the ponies to stop cheering and the two fighters to stop in their tracks. Pinkie Pie turned around and there everypony saw something come up. As it came closer, it revealed to be the white rainbow-maned unicorn stallion, that passed Thunder Shine the day before he met Gilda. From the looks of it, he wasn't very pleased of what he was seeing. "Both of you, stop this fighting at once," he said sternly.

Gilda growled, "Hey, who do you think you are, Mr. Big Shot!? You wanna go, too!?" she screeched, getting ready to attack. But the stallion gave Gilda a hard glare, "No. But I would advise you to leave this young stallion alone," he said. "You've already caused enough damage to this town."

"Why you...you think you can just make me leave, by lecturin' me!?" Gilda yelled. "How much of a dweeb are you!?"

"Using those childish insults won't get you anywhere," the white stallion apprehended. "Now, if you don't want to get into trouble, leave this place...immediately."

Gilda growled as the stallion stayed at his calm manner. She was about say another comeback, but she stopped herself and turned away. "Whatever. I'm bailin'!" she flies off and the stallion sighed as he walked up to Thunder Shine, who was helped up by Pinkie Pie. "That was really reckless of you," he said. "Don't you even realize what that griffon could have done to you?"

Hearing this , Thunder Shine gave the stallion a glance, "Sorry...but it wasn't my fault," he said. "She pranked Granny Smith, which was nearly life-threatening, she took an apple from one of the stands without paying for it, and to top it all off, she scared one of my friends away just because she bumped her by accident."

"Yeah! It turned out she really _is_ a mean-meanie-pants!" Pinkie Pie added in agreement.

"But that doesn't mean you should pick a fight with her," the stallion said in a stern manner. "She's a griffon and griffons are bigger and stronger than ponies. You know better than that."

Thunder Shine didn't argue with that remark, "I...I'm sorry. I was just...didn't like the way Gilda behaved.." he said.

"It's alright," the stallion replied with a sigh. "However, you need to be treated." And he wasn't kidding, there were visible bruises all over Thunder Shine and some of them looked pretty bad.

"Yeah, Gilda really got me good," Thunder Shine replied.

"But you really put up a fight, Thunder Shine," Pinkie Pie replied. "Just like with Nightmare Moon after we met."

The stallion tilted his head, "Nightmare Moon?" he asked. "Isn't she just an old pony's tale?"

Thunder Shine and Pinkie Pie turned to the stallion, "At first we thought she was...but it turned out that she was real," Thunder Shine replied. "What, you've heard about her?"

The stallion nodded, "Yes, my colleagues back in Canterlot told me all about it and I didn't believe it at first," he said as he looked at Thunder Shine until he remembered what he had said to him earlier. "Come with me. We must have those wounds treated."

Thunder Shine nodded as well as Pinkie as she followed the two stallions. "By the way, my name is Prism Shield," the stallion replied.

A smile came across his Thunder Shine's face despite his injuries, "I'm Thunder Shine," he said and Pinkie Pie hopped in front of Prism Shield, "And my name is Pinkie Pie. Thanks for stopping Gilda from creaming Thunder Shine. I was so super-duperly-duper scared of what she could have done to him."

"Pleasure is all mine," Prism Shield replied. "Just don't do anything reckless like that again."

Hearing his voice that was warm, yet stern at the same time, Thunder Shine nodded, "Yeah...I'll remember not to do something like that again," he said although in his mind he wasn't going to back down from trying to stand up to any friend of his, especially Pinkie, since she has proven him that Gilda wasn't a good person to be with.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Moments later...**

"Aah!"

A sharp sting ripped through Thunder Shine's body as Prism Shield used his horn which glowed in a magic rainbow-colored hue, to dab on one of his wounds with a cotton ball damped with rubbing alcohol. "Hold still, Thunder Shine. I need to get these cleaned before they get infected," Prism Shield replied calmly.

"Sorry, but it stings so much!" Thunder Shine hissed painfully as he tried to keep himself still. Prism Shield sighed as he kept on cleaning on the wound and bandaged it before going to the next one. Another hiss was heard from the yellow alicorn as the white unicorn continued on with his work after Pinkie Pie left a couple of minutes later. "So..." Prism Shield started. "You came from Canterlot too, if I'm correct."

"Yeah..." Thunder Shine winced. "I've lived there for a while. Princess Celestia sent me here to Ponyville because she discovered that I was bored there, even if I felt comfortable living there. Also, I came here because I wanted to make friends..."

"Is that so?" Prism Shield replied and Thunder Shine nodded, "Yeah," he said as he winced to the pain that stung from the alcohol. "I didn't have any since I was younger and I was lucky enough to come here...before the Summer Sun Celebration."

"And what happened?" Prism Shield questioned, as he became interested in what Thunder Shine was telling him.

"I managed to make a lot of friends including my very important ones. We were about to celebrate the rising of the Summer Sun, but Nightmare Moon came appeared and vowed to make the night last forever. So we had to go and find the six Elements of Harmony. Although facing many obstacles made by Nightmare, we managed to awaken the Elements until we discovered that there were seven instead of six...and the pony holding that element...is me."

This made Prism Shield more impressed, "Seven Elements of Harmony?" he asked.

"Yeah, my friend, Twilight Sparkle read about the Elements of Harmony and she knew about Nightmare Moon's return. But she didn't discover that there was even a Seventh Element hidden, neither did Princess Celestia. I managed to awaken it because I didn't want Nightmare Moon to hurt my friends," Thunder Shine replied.

"That sounds like an adventure for you," Prism Shield said, patting the 'patient' in the back, causing him to wince. "Oh...sorry," the unicorn said with an apologetic smile.

Thunder Shine just smiled, "It's no biggie," he said. "I really appreciate you fixing me up."

"It's no problem...also where's Pinkie Pie? She was here with us a minute ago," Prism Shield asked looking a bit curious.

"Oh, she must have left. Think she got bored of seeing you fixing me up," Thunder Shine replied.

A brow was risen as well as a playful smirk, "Oh, really?" he asked.

"Hey, it was her, not me. And besides, Pinkie needs to get her mind off of things after what happened to her and Gilda," Thunder Shine remarked.

"I see your point," Prism Shield replied as he finished bandaging up Thunder Shine and lets out a sigh, "Alright, all finished." Thunder Shine picked himself up and was able to move his limbs,

"Thanks a lot," he said in a muse.

"Pleasure is all mine. However, I wouldn't move too hard if I were you, or the wounds will open again," Prism Shield recommended and Thunder Shine nodded.

"No problem. Also, I better go see what Pinkie Pie is up to. She might be thinking about what had happened earlier."

"You mind if I tag along?" Prism Shield asked. "I would like to meet your new friends."

"You sure Prism Shield? Shouldn't you be heading back to Canterlot?" Thunder Shine tilted his head. The white rainbow-maned unicorn shook his head, "Nope, not this minute. I've been in Ponyville since yesterday and haven't gotten a chance in seeing what they have," he said. "And I since we've met, I thought I get to meet your friends."

A quiet sigh was heard, "Seems there's no arguing over this. I don't see why not," Thunder Shine replied and Prism Shield smiled warmly.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Moments later...**

Thunder Shine and Prism Shield walked through Ponyville, hoping into finding Pinkie Pie and the others. Looking ahead, they saw some ponies going inside Sugarcube Corner. They both looked at each other, "Shall we take a look inside?" Prism Shield asked.

"Yeah, I bet Pinkie Pie is in there," Thunder Shine replied.

As the two stallions walk inside and there was Pinkie, welcoming everypony with a warm and cheerful smile. "Welcome! Welcome!" Looking up, she saw Thunder Shine and Prism Shield walking inside and a bigger smile was shown from her. "Thunder Shine! Prism Shield, so great for you guys to come!" she chirped.

"If I may ask, what's going on here?" Prism Shield asked.

"We're throwing a party for Gilda. I'm just hoping that she'll get that smile on her face, since she was a mean-meanie-pants."

"Pinkie, are you really trying to lighten up Gilda? Didn't you see how she did to Fluttershy?" Thunder Shine asked, looking a bit disbelieved.

"Well, duh! But that doesn't mean that I can't throw one party for her," Pinkie Pie replied. "Look around. Everypony is here!"

Looking around, Thunder Shine and Prism Shield saw almost everypony in Sugarcube Corner, even Twilight, who looks up and saw the two. "Thunder Shine!" she called out as she trotted up forwards and looked at his state, "What happened to you?" she asked, tilting her head. Thunder Shine was about to speak, but Prism Shield beat him to it.

"He gotten into a fight."

"What!? Thunder Shine-"

"Yeah," Thunder Shine said to Twilight. "I did get into a fight, it's because she scared Fluttershy, making her run away crying."

"She?"

"Gilda," Thunder Shine replied.

"Um..." Applejack asked as she walked up towards Thunder Shine, "Who is this Gilda?"

"She's an old friend of Rainbow Dash, and she's a griffon," Thunder Shine said. "...and she's not a the kind of griffon that you can just have a conversation with."

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"I wish I could tell you but...it's a long story..."

"Ahem," Prism Shield was heard clearing his throat, catching the ponies attention. "I hate to break your conversation, but.."

"Oh!" Thunder Shine, remembering why he brought Prism Shield here. "Um, girls. This is Prism Shield, I met him earlier today." The mares glanced at the white unicorn stallion who gave them a polite smile, and Twilight was the first pony to smile, "Hello, Prism Shield. I'm Twilight Sparkle," she said introducing herself.

"'Sup, Prism! I'm Rainbow Dash! The most awesome pony around!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy replied softly.

"My name is Rarity. Oh...my Prism Shield...you look dashing today," Rarity said looking at Prism Shield's incredibly handsome appearance, which made her swoon a bit.

"Why thank you, Rarity," Prism Shield replied until he turned to Applejack and his eyes widened a bit when he saw her walk up to him. "Howdy, Prism Shield. Ah'm Applejack," she said happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Applejack. My...uh..." Prism Shield stopped as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. "You look very lovely today...I haven't seen somepony whose as beautiful as you." A blush came across Applejack's face as Prism Shield bored his magenta-red eyes through the farmpony's green eyes. "Aw, shucks, Prism Shield...you don't really mean that," she said with a flattered giggle.

"Oh...but I do. I know I just met you, but...you really caught my eye," Prism Shield replied.

Applejack just giggled as the other mares went "ooh!" and Thunder Shine rolled his eyes, with a head shake. But all of the infatuation was soon broken when Pinkie called out "Gilda!"

The ponies looked up and there stood Gilda at the doorway. Thunder Shine scowled and Prism Shield frowned as Pinkie Pie hopped up towards her, "I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk!" she lets out her hoof and a skeptical and reluctant Gilda grabbed hold, and a massive electric shock ripped through her body, making her collapse to the floor.

Thunder Shine couldn't help but laugh at what he had saw followed by the other ponies, with the exception of Prism Shield who had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a _scream_," Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Pinkie...that was just way too funny!" Thunder Shine laughed as Gilda got up on her feet and talons. "Yeah," she said with a nervous laugh, "Good one, Pinkie Pie."

Prism Shield got close to Thunder Shine, "What's going on here?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Sorry...Prism Shield. It's Pinkie Pie. She's known by pulling pranks on everypony," Thunder Shine replied as his laughter died down. The pink pony giggled until Rainbow Dash called out, "Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends."

"Right behind you, Dash!" Gilda responded then shot a glare at Pinkie Pie, "I know what you're up to."

"Great!" Pinkie Pie said simply and Gilda groaned in slight irritation, "I know what you're planning!"

"Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party," Pinkie Pie clarified still having her cheerful demeanor.

"I got my eye on you!" Pinkie Pie then gotten into Gilda's face, her eyes bulging out in a comical manner, "And _I_ got _my_ eye on_ you!_" She pulled herself away and turned to the crowd, "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville!" A hug was given to Gilda by Pinkie Pie before she dashed away and Rainbow Dash walking up to her, wrapping her fore-leg around her. The griffon traded a smile as everypony gave her glances all over.

"Please help yourself!"

"Vanilla Lemon Drops!" Gilda said as she spotted a small bowl of small vanilla lemon drops on a table. "Don't mind if I do!" She grabbed one drop with her talon and popped it into her mouth, but she scrunched her face as the sound of steam was heard and sweat began to pour down from her face. She lets out a large breath of fire and Pinkie Pie took out a large stick with a marshmallow to show comic effect.

"HOT!"

"G! The punch!" Rainbow Dash said and Gilda ran to the punch bowl and grabbed a glass filled with punch, but as she was about to drink, the punch was drained out, making her notice that there was a hole inside. Everypony laughed, even Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"Well, whaddya know?" Pinkie Pie laughed. "Pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass!"

"Ha! Priceless! Priceless!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Okay, that was pretty funny there," Prism Shield said with a slight laugh.

"That makes two of us!" Thunder Shine said in agreement, choking in his laughter. Gilda ran to another table where more glasses of punch were placed, and grabbed a full cup. After gulping it hastily, Gilda gasped for air. "Yeah..." she said dryly and sarcastically. "...hilarious."

"Hey, G! Look, presents!"

As a response to Rainbow Dash's call, Gilda ran up towards a table several gifts were places. As excitement came across Gilda's face, Prism Shield walked up to see what kind of gift the griffon would open. Grabbing the cylinder-shaped gift, Gilda pulled the ribbon with her beak, only to receive a mass of 'play snakes' to pop out, making disheveling her feathers. A dazed expression was showing from the griffon's face.

"Oh my..." Prism Shield gasped, then lets out a small chuckle, which turned to a laugh.

All of the party goers share a roar of laughter. "Spittin' snakes! Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month!" Applejack chortled.

"Really?" Prism Shield asked. "That must have been really funny!"

A slight blush came from Applejack as she watched Prism Shield laugh. Gilda lets out a low growl, "Ha ha. I bet I know who _that_ was..." she said in an distasteful manner.

"You _do?_" Pinkie Pie chirped.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**Hours later...**

Fluttershy was conducting a chorus of birds while everypony were enjoying the party. Just then, Pinkie Pie rolled up a large cake equipped with lit-up candles. "Cake time!" she called out, catching everyone's attention. Spike walked up, "Hey, can I blow out the candles?" he asked.

"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike?" Thunder Shine said as she glanced at the griffon with a side smirk. "She _is_ the guest of honor, after all."

Gilda gave Thunder Shine a 'stink eye' glare before pushing Spike out of the way, looking directly towards the cake. She inhales and blows out the candles, then looks taken aback when she saw the candles relight themselves up. She blows them out again, and in result, they were re-lit, gaining laughter from the ponies, including Thunder Shine and Prism Shield, who couldn't hold his laughter. Gilda kept on blowing out the candles over and over, but once again failed.

"Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank! What a classic!" Spike mused.

"Now, I wonder who could've done that," Pinkie Pie said jokingly.

"Yeah...I wonder," Gilda said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Who cares?" Spike said as he stuffed his mouth with cake as he ate his way through from the bottom to the top, "This cake is amazing!"

"Spike!" Twilight scolded.

"What? It's great! Try some!" Spike replied with his mouth full. Thunder Shine just shook his head while Gilda scowled fiercely until Rainbow Dash walked up towards her. "Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" she asked.

Gilda calmed down, "No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank," she said putting up a fake smile, making Rainbow Dash smile openly, "Come on then, let's have some cake," she said. Pinkie Pie was going to take a bite out of the cake until Gilda grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close, "Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk!" she hissed softly.

"Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?" Pinkie Pie said jokingly and before Gilda could even speak, Applejack broke the silence. "Come on, y'all! It's time t' play Pin th' Tail on th' Pony!"

"Oh! I love this game!" Rarity cried as all of the ponies walked over, "Can I have the purple tail?"

As Rarity was about to reach for the tail, Gilda snatched it away, "Well, _I_ am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail," she said in a snark.

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded," Pinkie Pie said as she puts a blindfold over Gilda's eyes. "Hey what...ugh...what are you doing? Rrrah!" She was cut off by Pinkie Pie as she spun her around quite fast.

"We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail," the pink pony stopped Gilda and started leading her to the poster.

"Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail," Gilda mocked and scoffed, "Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way."

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie warned, "The poster is this-"

Pinkie's warning came too late when Gilda stepped onto pink icing and slipped across the room, letting out a scream. She crashed into the kitchen and within seconds, she came out with icing all over her fur coat and the purple tail on the bridge of her beak, posing as a mustache. Thunder Shine busted out laughing and so did Prism Shield, who fell onto the floor. Pinkie Pie laughed as well as she pointed at Gilda.

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end!"

All of the ponies started to laugh and that was the final straw for Gilda as she thew all of the frosting off of her with a loud roar and started hovering over the crowd. "_T__his_ is your idea of a good time!? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life!" she screeched then glared at Pinkie Pie with her angry golden eyes. "And Pinkie Pie, you!" A pointed finger was shown towards Pinkie Pie, then a close glare, "You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool?"

The griffon came towards Rainbow Dash, "Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together! Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene!" she was about to walk up towards the door, but Rainbow Dash didn't move one inch, which made Gilda stop at her tracks, giving the cyan pegasus a glare. "_Come on_ Rainbow Dash! _I said_, we're leaving!" she bellowed out.

Everypony stood silent with frowns, even Pinkie Pie until Rainbow Dash broke the silence. "You know Gilda, _I_ was the one who set up all those 'weak' pranks at this party."

This had gotten Gilda flabbergasted, "What!?"

"Ooh..." Pinkie Pie trailed off as Rainbow Dash appeared in front of her.

"So I guess _I'm_ Queen Lame-o."

"Come on, Dash!" Gilda said not trying to believe what Rainbow Dash had said to her, "You're joshing me!"

"They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh yeah, very dumb luck," Thunder Shine said.

"Sad but true," Prism Shield added.

"Shoulda known! That dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it," Pinkie Pie said to Spike with a smile. This made Gilda looked more shocked than ever, "No way! It was Pinkie Pie, she set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me!" she accused.

"Me?" Pinkie Pie looked taken aback, "I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down."

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself," Rainbow Dash spoke. "You know, this is not how I thought my _old_ friends would treat my _new_ friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new _'_cool' friends someplace else." Hearing the spirit of Loyalty's speech, Gilda growled as she spreads her wings.

"Yeah? Well you...you...you are such a...a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next! When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call!" Gilda turned on her talons and paws, but before she even walked out, Thunder Shine called out to her.

"I really hope you really change your ways, Gilda." A stern look was shown from his face.

Gilda scoffed, "Like I would even try, Sparky! You're just as lame as these dweebs in this place!" she snarked and Thunder Shine kept his cool, "Not as lame as _you_, Gilda," he remarked and the griffon slammed the door after walking out, letting out a loud screech as a show of her leave.

"Not cool!" Rainbow Dash finished.

"Wow, talk about a party pooper," Spike replied with everypony murmuring in agreement.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was," she apologized to the crowd, only to get smiles as well as her Element friends. "No need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault," Thunder Shine said.

"That's right, we can't get along with everyone here. Especially if their old friends from the past," Prism Shield replied.

Rainbow Dash smiled then frowned again as she faced her prankster comrade, "And Pinkie Pie...I'm sorry Gilda ruined that awesome party you put on for her," she said looking guilty.

"Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business," Pinkie Pie mused and Rainbow Dash smiled.

"I rather hang out with you, Thunder Shine and the others. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," Pinkie Pie said as she and Rainbow Dash grabbed hooves, only to receive strong electric shocks, this made everypony laugh as the two pranksters shared laughs as well, revealing two joy-buzzers on their hooves. Then, Twilight came up to the two, "Hey Pinkie. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks likes I'm the one who misjudged you," she apologized and Pinkie Pie chuckled. "It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time," she said then turned to the crowd.

"Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish!"

"Yes, I'm just getting warmed up here!" Prism Shield replied.

"Same for me!" Thunder Shine added.

"And us, too!" Rarity replied with Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash agreeing.

All of the ponies cheered and Twilight sighed happily as the music started blaring without a care. Thunder Shine had conversations with Pinkie Pie as she pulled the joy-buzzer prank on him, making him laugh to the joke even though it was slightly painful. Rarity was at the snack table with Fluttershy, eating some of the sweets along with a glass of punch. Rainbow Dash was too busy enjoying Pin the Tail on the Pony along with Spike and Twilight, and Applejack was dancing along with Prism Shield, who joined her, which made her blush once more.

MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP – MLP

**After the party...**

All of the ponies left including Rainbow Dash, who high-hoofed Pinkie Pie. "Best party ever! You are a scream, Pinkie Pie!" she mused.

"Yeah, you sure threw one hell of a party!" Thunder Shine complimented, "...it's a shame that Gilda didn't get the chance to enjoy herself. Rainbow Dash patted Thunder Shine on the back, "No worries! Gilda wasn't the best person to hang out with, not after how she acted towards everypony, especially your new friend."

"Yeah, but at least he kept his cool when he faced her," Thunder Shine said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I think he's over there talking to Applejack," Rainbow Dash replied as she pointed towards Prism Shield who was talking to the farmpony and from the looks of it, she couldn't keep herself together and she would just curl a bit while Prism Shield spoke to her handsomely. Pinkie Pie giggled, "Looks like Prism Shield has a crush on Applejack!" she squealed.

"Oh yeah..." Thunder Shine said. "There's no doubt about it."

"Well, I better get going," Rainbow Dash replied. "I gotta do weather duty tomorrow."

"Aww...and I had a day where we can do some fun pranking!" Pinkie Pie pouted.

"Don't be like that, Pinks. We still have time to do some awesome pranking," Rainbow Dash replied.

"I agree," Prism Shield replied as he walked up towards the ponies, even Applejack. "After those pranks I witness back at the party, which were highly hilarious. You and Rainbow Dash should do more pranking."

"Really?" Pinkie Pie said, her eyes glittering and the ponies nodded, making the pink pony jump up and down. "Oh, we're gonna have so much fun tomorrow! I can hardly wait!"

"Don't get too excited, Pinkie Pie. I still have weather duties, remember?" Rainbow Dash replied, stopping the hopping pony. "Oh...right," Pinkie replied. "Sorry..."

"No biggie. However, I gotta get going, those clouds ain't gonna kick themselves tomorrow, you know?" Rainbow Dash gave Pinkie Pie a wink and dashed off. Pinkie Pie smiled then turned to Prism Shield, who lets out a sigh.

"Well, that was a good day. Although, it started out rough," the stallion said.

"Heading back to Canterlot?" Thunder Shine asked and Prism Shield nodded, "Yes, after all of that partying today. I'm pretty worn out. Should get some rest for tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Thunder Shine, same for you Pinkie Pie."

"It's nothing, Prism Shield," Pinkie said.

"And it was nice meeting you, too...Applejack," Prism Shield finished and Applejack smiled, "Heh heh...I-It was nice meetin' you too," she said in a stutter. "Feel free t' come back to Ponyville, anytime."

"Oh, I will," Prism Shield said and turned on his hooves, "I must head back. And Thunder Shine..."

"Yeah?" Thunder Shine asked.

"...try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Prism Shield said, turning to the yellow stallion with a smile. Thunder Shine just nodded and Prism Shield walked off until he disappeared into the road.

"What an amazing guy. He's way better than that meanie Gilda, don't you think?" Pinkie Pie said. Thunder Shine nodded and so did Applejack who snapped out of her daze, "Oh, yeah. Sorry y'all...ah better get back to Sweet Apple Acres. Got a lot o' stuff t' do t'morrow...uh g'night!" Applejack ran off from Pinkie Pie and Thunder Shine as if she was in a hurry to head home.

Thunder Shine shook his head, "Looks like Applejack can't handle Prism Shield crushing on her," he said to himself.

"So true. Oh, shouldn't you be heading home?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I guess so. The sun was about to set anytime now," Thunder Shine replied. "I have nothing to to but...wait..." he paused for a moment, then he remembered. "Oh...I have a date with Soarin," he muttered under his breath.

"Who?" Pinkie Pie asked and within cue, a wooshing sound was heard. "Yo, Thunder!"

Turning around, Thunder Shine saw Soarin who was in his blue collared shirt and black tie, looking all handsome and ready for his date. "Sorry I took so long. I had to get myself together so I can look good," he said.

"You don't look too bad, Soarin," Thunder Shine replied in a compliment as he looked at the Wonderbolt pegasus. "Yeah, and you look cuter than ever," Soarin purred and Thunder Shine blushed hard, making Pinkie Pie giggle from behind.

"I better leave you guys alone." With that, the pink pony went back inside, leaving the two stallions alone.

"S-so...where are we going tonight?" Thunder Shine asked.

"You'll find out soon. Just to let you know, this isn't just an ordinary date," Soarin whispered and a squeal was heard from Thunder Shine.

"N-no ordinary date? What do you mean?"

"You'll see...for now, let's get going. Can't wait to spend the night with you," Soarin said and Thunder Shine didn't say anything as he walked along with the pegasus, who whooped in victory silently, while the alicorn just held his head down a bit, trying to hide his blush.

'_I just hope Pinkie Pie doesn't tell anypony about this._'

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
><strong>

**Alright, that's the fifth episode of My Little Pony: The Seventh Element. Yeah, the new character is Prism Shield and he is from Canterlot, like Thunder Shine. Originally, he was going to be an alicorn, but I thought he'd be better as a unicorn, and I thought he'd be paired with Applejack...don't judge me. And Soarin finally gets a chance to get to know Thunder Shine after he got rejected and before that...got caught by Spitfire.**

**But don't worry, I know you guys like Thunder Shine and Big McIntosh together, so I will make more scenes of them. And one more thing, I will be starting to skip some of the episodes...well it's because I don't feel like doing ALL of the episodes of the first season, and also I will no longer officially be StarTeen2000 anymore. I've had that username since 2008, the day I became part of , and I thought that I would be better off with a new name, which will be KuroganeBlade!**

**That's all for now, and reviews will be nice, but NO rude reviews, ever. Don't like what I write, don't read. Otherwise, the sixth chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
